Dracos Drömmar, Hopp och Hans Stora Kärlek
by Serlene
Summary: Då Draco Malfoy under sommaren förändras, blir han tvungen att inse att allt inte är som han alltid velat tro, allt är inte som det verkar. Vem har rätt och vem har fel, och kommer han att inse det innan det är försent? R&R! Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel 1.  
Solen var på väg att gå ner och det var så lugnt vid sjöns strand. Malfoy satt och tittade ut över sjön och väntade på någon.  
Väntade på någon som han visste aldrig skulle komma. Kvällen var ljummen, men det blev snabbt kallare och stjärnorna började tändas i väst.  
"Jag trodde inte att du fortfarande skulle vara här" rösten var len som en smekning även om den var kallare än is. Han visste på en gång vem det var,  
men det tänkte han inte visa.  
"Varför skulle jag inte vara här?" Hans röst var inte precis snäll, men han var uppretad. Han vände sig om för att se på hennes ansikte och, vaknade.  
"Fan också! Varför ska jag alltid vakna där? Jag måste få veta vem hon är! Det här är tredje veckan jag har samma dröm! Jag orkar inte mer." Malfoy hade precis vaknat upp efter att ha skrikit ett bra tag. En husalf stod vid fotändan av hans säng och såg skrämt på honom.  
"Jag är ledsen över att behöva besvära Herrn, men han mor och far önskar ha honom närvarande vid frukosten om tio minuter" pep den ursäktande.  
"Ok, jag kommer ner. Men så gå då! Eller har de sagt till dig att vänta här till jag bytt om?" Malfoy var verkligen arg just nu, inte bara för att han alltid  
hade ett dåligt morgonhumör, utan också för den där drömmen. Han var inte direkt trött på den, den gav honom en känsla av att vara älskad,  
och den ändrades alltid. Det var aldrig samma miljö, men det var alltid på Hogwarts som det utspelade sig. Nej, det han var trött på var att han aldrig fick  
se ansiktet på den som pratade med honom. Rösten var alltid likadan. Len som en smekning var den, men kall som is. Drömmarna kunde vara långa, ibland korta  
men det som alltid var samma var det att så fort han försökte vända på sig och se hennes ansikte så vaknade han. Han bytte om under höga suckar och  
gick sedan ner till frukosten.  
  
"Godmorgon Draco, jag hoppas verkligen inte att du glömt hur man hälsar under förra terminen." Hans pappas röst var hård som sten.  
"Var inte så hård mot honom Lucius. Han har uppenbarligen haft en hemsk natt, det syns ju på honom." Hans mamma däremot log stilla mot honom och vände  
sig sedan mot hans far. Det var de vanliga samtalsämnena vid frukost bordet medan husalfen passade upp på dem.  
"Jag förstår inte hur den där smutsskallen kan slå dig i vartenda ämne..." Draco svalde maten i munnen och vände sig sedan mot sin far.  
"Jag har ju sagt att hon är lärarnas lilla gullegris. Det går inte att slå henne i något ämne, förutom då i trolldryckskonst. Snape avskyr verkligen henne och de andra Gryffindorarna." Han spottade verkligen ur sig den sista meningen och kände att han verkligen önskade att han kunde slå henne i något mer ämne än trolldryckskonst.  
"Nåväl, det är väl ändå tur att du kan slå henne i någonting i alla fall. Men du gör mig arg när du inte ens kan slå Potter i quidditch." Draco var van vid detta. Potter kunde slå honom i quidditch, men han hade ju en bättre kvast.  
"Men far, jag har ju sagt till dig att han har en bättre kvast käpp än jag. Om jag hade en..." Lucius slog näven i bordet.  
"Men jag har ju sagt till dig att du inte kan få en likadan just nu. Sedan, om du sköter dig ordentligt." Han suckade och fortsatte äta sin frukost. "Jaha, imorgon är den dagen då du far tillbaka till Hogwarts alltså..."  
Lucius fortsatte;  
"Jag hoppas att du sköter dig i år och inte gör så att jag behöver komma till slottet och titta till dig." Malfoy suckade lågt så att hans far inte skulle höra.  
Faktum var att han hatade när hans far kom till Hogwarts för att 'kolla till honom' som han sa. "Ja far. Jag lovar att sköta mig i år, får jag gå nu?"  
Han ville vara ensam och fundera. När han kommit upp på sitt rum försökte han se drömmen framför sig igen, inget problem. Det fanns där som om han  
drömt det för cirka tre sekunder sedan. Utan att han märkte det så föll han i sömn ytterligare en gång. Han var tillbaka på Hogwarts och återigen så väntade han på någon. Han behövde inte vänta länge, hon kom snart...  
"Väntar du på mig nu igen?" Denna gång var rösten inte lika kall.  
"Vem har sagt att jag väntar på dig?" Sa han utmanande.  
"Ha, mig lurar du inte. Jag vet att det var mig du väntade på, det är alltid mig." Rösten var nu road och triumferande. Draco log, det var henne han hade väntat på.  
Han kände hur hon sjönk ner bredvid honom och tittade på honom, även om han visste att han inte fick se på henne så var det allt bra svårt. Hela tiden så ville han vrida på huvudet och titta på henne, veta vem det var.  
"Jag har väntat på..." längre hann hon inte, han hade vridit på huvudet för att se på henne...

Han vaknade upp återigen och han förbannade sin nyfikenhet. Nu skulle han ju aldrig få veta vem hon var. Det var någonting speciellt med henne. Det var inte bara så att han ville veta vem hon var, han ville veta vem den rösten tillhörde. Vem det var som kunde få honom att bli så... konstig. Han visste att han skulle fortsätta ha den drömmen tills han kom på vem rösten tillhörde. Men han tyckte det var konstigt att han inte kom ihåg vems röst det var. Han hade ju hört den förut, det visste han. Men vem var det som störde hans drömmar så till den milda grad att han bara kunde tänka på drömmen? Han hörde en röst långt bort i fjärran, men upptäckte till sin besvikelse att rösten blev högre och högre. Det visade sig vara hans husalf som stod vid fotändan av hans säng och försökte få honom att lyssna på honom.  
"Sir, er far vill att ni kommer ner till middagen om femton minuter eftersom du missade lunchen" sade han med sin pipiga röst. Draco suckade och vinkade till honom med handen för att visa att han hört honom och skulle komma ner till middagen. Det som var störande med drömmarna var också att det spelade ingen roll hur länge han än sov, så var han fortfarande lika trött efteråt. Som om han inte legat och sovit överhuvud taget. Men han kände att han längtade tills natten kom, då han återigen skulle få träffa henne, även om han inte fick se på henne. Men han visste också att ju längre tid det tog, desto svårare blev det att inte se på henne. I början, när han inte vetat om att han skulle vakna om han såg på henne så hade han vänt sig om så fort hon börjat prata, bara för att se vem det var. Men allt eftersom tiden gick så blev det allt svårare att inte se på henne. Han ville stanna kvar där, han ville veta vem hon var, men han fick ju inte se på henne. Först hade han trott att det hade varit Pansy, men sedan hon varit och hälsat på hos dem så hade han märkt att det inte var hon. Hon hade inte rösten som han sökte, inte ens samma utstrålning. För, även om rösten var kall som is, så hade han märkt att från det att hennes utstrålning hade varit hat gentemot honom, så hade den förändrats. Blivit varmare, mer... älskande. Han suckade återigen och gick sedan ner till middagen. I hela sitt liv så hade han aldrig kunnat förstå varför han inte kunde älska... Men han visste nu att han kunde det. Det gällde bara att hitta rätt person. Normala personer hade problem med att bli tillsammans med personen de gillade. Draco å andra sidan, han hade problem med att ta reda på Vem han gillade.  
"Så patetiskt. Jag, gillar någon från en dröm." Han spottade lågt ut orden för sig själv, men han visste samtidigt att det var sant. Han var kär i en dröm. I någonting som inte existerade. Men ändå, drömmen var så verklig. Som om hon verkligen fanns, för även om han inte sett hennes ansikte, så hade han hört hennes röst förut. Men vem var hon? Det skulle han ta reda på imorgon när han åkte tillbaka till Hogwarts. Detta var tankar som for igenom huvudet på honom när han gick ner till middagen.  
  
När han kom ner så var hans far på ett inte så bra humör. Framför allt för att han missat middagen, men också för att han såg tröttare ut nu än vad han gjort förut. Innan han somnade. Han satte sig tyst ner och väntade på att maten skulle bäras in. När maten kommit så visste Draco redan vad han hade att vänta.  
"Jag skulle önska att du såg på mig när jag talar till dig och sedan skulle jag också vilja att du kommer i tid till middagen. Sedan vill jag inte höra från någon att du inte har uppfört dig så som jag vill. Är det förstått?" Draco nickade. Han var trött på sin fars alla förmaningar, men han orkade inte säga något. I all hemlighet så önskade han att det redan var imorgon så han fick åka till Hogwarts och slippa sin far från tid till tid. Men, idag var tyvärr idag och han var tvungen att närvara vid middagen. När de gått en stund och de var halvvägs genom middagen så kom en uggla inflygandes.  
"Jag har ju sagt att jag inte vill ha ugglor här inne under middagen." Han lät bestämd, men Draco kände sig nöjd när hans mamma såg på sin man och lugnt sade;  
"Men älskling, det är till dig." Hans fars kinder blev inte röda, han var nästan för blek för det. Nejdå, Draco visste, trots att han inte kunde se sin fars ansikte att hans kinder hade blivit blekt rosa färgade. Han log i hemlighet, men så fort han vände sig emot Draco så försvann leendet och han såg kyligt avmätt ut.  
"Vad vill de nu då far?" Han visste att om det var från Honom, då skulle hans far försvinna från huset snabbare än qvickt för att på en gång befinna sig vid hans sida. Draco förstod snart att det var från Honom, för när hans far en gång läst brevet så tog han ett tag om sin vänstra underarm och försvann snabbt, utan ett ord. Hans mamma suckade.  
"Att han aldrig ska lära sig att säga hejdå eller strunta i att komma en gång... Han ska alltid göra som Han säger..." Draco hade, trots vad alla andra sade, ett hjärta, han bevisade det bara inte så ofta. Han såg medlidsamt på sin mor innan han reste sig upp för att ge henne en snabb kram innan han lämnade bordet för att packa resterande saker innan avresan till Hogwarts nästa morgon. Han visste att husalfen skulle väcka honom vid sju ungefär för att han skulle gå upp och äta frukost.  
  
Han stod i ett rum av något slag och en plötslig rörelse i ena ögonvrån drog snabbt till sig hans uppmärksamhet. Han visste att det var hon.  
"Varför får jag inte se dig? Varför får jag inte veta vem du är" Hennes röst var kall och ganska hatfylld, men kärleken i hennes röst tog över, samtidigt som hon lät sorgsen.  
"För att du skulle avsky mig." Han såg hennes skugga på golvet i skenet från facklorna. Han ville ta henne i sina armar och försäkra henne om att han inte skulle göra det. Han skulle aldrig göra det.  
"Vad får dig att tro det? Vad får dig att tro att du känner mig?" Hon skrattade.  
"Jag tror inte, jag vet. Jag känner dig bättre än du tror och jag vet att du skulle avsky mig, du skulle inte prata med mig, du skulle inte vilja sova, du skulle hellre dö än att någonsin komma hit igen, till mig..." Hennes röst var sorgsen.  
"Men vad får dig att tro att jag inte har förändrats sedan jag träffade dig?" När han sade det så kände han ett par armar kring sin midja och han kände en lätt kyss placeras på hans kind. Han slöt ögonen och vände sig om och vaknade... Han svor lågt. Men, när han tog sig en titt på väckarklockan så förstod han att det kanske var bäst. Den var halv åtta vilket innebar att husalfen hade misslyckats med att väcka honom. Han tog sig upp ur sängen och tog på sig kläderna som han lagt fram tidigare kväll innan han somnade. Håret däremot tog längre tid. Han fick ju inte ge sken av att ha förändrats över sommaren... Men när han äntligen var klar så skyndade han sig ner där hans koffert redan väntade och åt snabbt upp sin frukost. Hans mor satt redan vid frukostbordet, och med tanke på att hans far inte var där så kunde han räkna med att han inte skulle få träffa sin far förens han kom till Hogwarts och hans far behagade dyka upp.När de skulle åka så var han måttligt nervös. Han visste att personen i fråga gick på Hogwarts, och därför skulle åka med Hogwarts expressen. Narcissa försökte skynda på sin som uppenbarligen hade tankarna på annat håll.  
"Draco, vi måste åka nu om du ska hinna med tåget..." Han skakade på huvudet...  
"Va?" Hon skrattade mjukt. Djupt inom sig visste hon att hennes son äntligen upptäckt vad som av andra kallades för kärlek... Han såg förvirrat på henne.  
"Vad sade du mor?" Frågan kom snabbt, och var lätt förvirrat ställd.  
"Joo, jag sade till dig att vi måste åka nu om du ska hinna med tåget..." Han log;  
"Jaha... Ja, men då kanske vi skulle ta och skynda på då mor..." Hon räckte honom flampulvret så att de skulle kunna komma iväg och komma så nära perrongen som möjligt. Han tog en handfull flampulver och sade högt och tydligt var han skulle. Narcissa tog tag i hans koffert och transfererade sig själv dit där han var. Under tiden så hade Draco redan hunnit till stationen och skulle nu lugnt komma igenom till plattformen. Han lutade sig nonchalant mot spärrväggen och såg ut att vänta på någon under hans värdighet innan han lugnt gled igenom. Redan när han kom igenom så visste han att det skulle bli en orolig resa tillbaka till Hogwarts. Som från ingenstans kom plötsligt hans mor fram till honom med hans koffert innan hon gav honom en snabb puss på kinden innan hon vinkade farväl. De hade gått igenom detta innan de åkte. Han vill inte att alla skulle se hur mycket hans mors omtänksamhet betydde för honom. Han fick snabbt ombord sin koffert på tåget och letade reda på en tom kupé. Eftersom det var väldigt varm ute fortfarande så öppnade han fönstret. Han satte sig ner bredvid fönstret och kände hur en svag vind drog förbi fönstret. Med vinden kom också röster.  
"Nej, jag är säker på att jag sade till dem att komma tidigt så vi kunde hitta en tom kupé... Men, var är de?" Han satte sig käpprakt upp i stolen. Det var hon! Men, om han skulle ta och... luta sig framåt... Han måste få veta vem hon var... Men innan han hann göra någonting så hade hon försvunnit. Han hörde fotsteg utanför kupé dörren och röster utanför. Det var hon igen! Han kunde inte urskilja vad hon sa, och då han äntligen fått kroppen att lyssna till hjärnans signaler och börjat röra på sig så var hon borta. Igen... Han suckade uppgivet. Skulle det vara såhär för alltid? Skulle han aldrig få veta vem hon var? Snart hade Crabbe och Goyle kommit fram till hans kupé och de hade stått upp ända tills han irriterat utbrast;  
"Men så sätt er ner då!" De satte sig fort ner. Han visste att deras fäder hade sagt dem att hålla sig på väl fot med honom, och de var alltför dumma för att göra något annat. De var också rädda för honom, även om de var större än honom, men... Han skulle inte klaga... Det ingav honom en känsla av auktoritet att ha två livvakter. Men ändå, tänk om han fick veta vem hon var... Skulle han reagera som hon sagt att han skulle, eller hade han verkligen förändrats? Kunde kärleken förändra en människa så till den milda grad att han blev som någon annan person? Som den han var i drömmarna? Han erkände tyst för sig själv att han var som någon annan i sina drömmar... Han, var inte elak, kom inte med dräpande kommentarer eller någonting sådant. Han, var... Snäll, och han hatade att behöva erkänna det för sig själv, men... Han var, älskande i drömmarna. Han kunde precis som alla andra, älska. Men, frågan var också... Kunde han älska henne? Vem var hon? Han visste ju nämligen redan att han gillade henne, men än så länge så visste han inte vem hon var, men... När han väl fick reda på det, skulle han fortfarande gilla henne?  
"Var inte dum," sa han lågt till sig själv.  
"Det är väl klart att du kommer vara det. Det är ju knappast så att hon är Hermione Granger eller liknande..." Han suckade.  
"Men, vem är hon?" Innan han hade hunnit hejda sig själv så hade orden slunkit ur honom i precis fel ögonblick. Kupé dörren hade öppnats och Harry och Ron hade tittat in.  
"Vem är vem Malfoy?" Kom det med avskyvärd, men ändå nyfiken röst från Ron.  
"Varför skulle du bry dig om det vesslan? Men det förståss... Eftersom du inte har någon att leta efter så måste du väl snoka omkring i mitt privatliv!" Orden kom som pistolskott mot Ron och han kunde riktigt se hur sårad han blev. Men Harry var på hugget och gav genast igen. "Du då Malfoy? Med din farsa i så är det väl inte konstigt att du muttrar för dig själv och känner dig ofullständig..." Den tog. Draco kände hur sårad han blev, men det tänkte han absolut inte visa för Harry.  
"Men Pottan... Hur kan du tro någonting sådant om mig? Bara för att du umgås med smutsskallar och utskämda idioter som han så måste du inte försöka förolämpa mig... Det tar inte vet du... Men, var är egentligen smutsskallen själv? För rädd för att komma med er eller vad..." Med ett hånleende på läpparna vände han sig mot fönstret när han hörde dörrarna skjutas ihop av Crabbe och Goyle. När han visste att de kommit en bra bit därifrån så sjönk han ihop lite i sitt säte och han kände sig konstig... Annorlunda. Men han hade aldrig känt sig så förut så han visste inte vad känslan hette. Medans han satt där lutande mot fönstret så kände han hur han slappnade av och blev lugn igen.

Tåget dunkade vidare och han kände hur ledsen han var för tillfället. Han reste sig upp och tog sig förbi Crabbe och Goyle med ursäkten att han behövde gå på toaletten. Han gick mot slutet av tåget och orkade inte prata med någon, bad inte ens om ursäkt när han stötte till dem. Han gick verkligen mot toaletterna och när han väl kommit dit så sjönk han ner på en och satt där medans han kände hur kinderna blev blöta av tårar. Det var första gången han grät sedan han var tre år och en stor sak hade kommit fram ur marken utanför deras herrgård och bitit honom i benet. (Han fick senare veta att det var en tomtenisse), han skrattade vid minnet. Han hade sprungit in gråtandes till sin mor och medans hon hade honom i sitt knä och tröstade honom så hade hans far kommit in och sagt till honom med sträng röst att pojkar inte gråter och att om han någonsin gjorde det igen så skulle han få mer ont än vad han trodde var möjligt, och då, först då, skulle han få gråta. Han skrattade till. Han hade vid sin faders hot genast slutat gråta, och hade aldrig gråtit efter det. Inte förens nu. Han hörde fotsteg utanför dörren och torkade snabbt tårarna. Ingen skulle få se honom gråta. Han hade under sina år på Hogwarts fått ett rykte om sig att vara den som kunde ta vad som helst utan att ens bli tårögd... Enda undantaget var väl när professor Moody hade förvandlat honom till en iller och studsat honom upp och ner emot taket. Men det hade de alla verkat förstått, även om han visste att många hade skrattat åt honom bakom hans rygg. Men han hade aldrig gråtit då, tårarna hade stannat vid ögonen för att sedan försvinna spårlöst. Han hade aldrig efter det ens känt tårarna stiga bakom ögonen eller någonting. Av denna anledning hade han då fått ett 'smeknamn' av sina kamrater i Slytherin. De kallade honom för 'den känslokalle', eller Slytherins egen prins. Var gång han satte sin fot i Slytherins uppehålls rum så kunde man höra;  
"Titta, där kommer den känslokalle"... Han njöt på sätt och vis av det. Han fick dem att tro att han var känslokall, att han inte hade förmågan att känna som andra gjorde. Han ställde sig upp och låste upp dörren. Någon stod där utanför med ryggen vänd mot honom och verkade bekymrad för honom.  
  
"Jag hörde dig gråta... Är du ok?" Det var hon! Han skulle känna igen den rösten var som helst...  
"Ja, jag bara..." Han tog ett djupt andetag och började om.  
"Vad får dig att tro att jag grät?" Hon skrattade mjukt.  
"Därför att jag känner dig. Och för att jag hörde dig," fortsatte hon och han kunde höra att hon hade en bekymrad ton i rösten.  
"Nåå..." kom det bekymrat från henne.  
"Tänker du berätta?" Han suckade djupt och vände sig mot henne. Bara för att... vakna upp än en gång. Han satt fortfarande i kupén med Crabbe och Goyle, tydligen hade han somnat för det var mörkare ute nu och han kände på sig att de snart var framme. Han schasade ut Crabbe och Goyle för att kunna byta om i lugn och ro, men han hade även en bak tanke med detta. När han dock var ombytt och klar så lämnade han kupén för att låta dem byta om. Sade ingenting till någon... Han var precis som vanligt alltså. Han passerade kupén där Harry och hans vänner satt och funderade allvarligt över om han skulle ta och titta in för att terrorisera dem lite, men minnet av vad de hade gjort honom några timmar tidigare avhöll honom från det. Men, ändå... När han passerade så hörde han en av dom fälla en kommentar om honom och han kunde inte låta bli. Han slet upp kupé dörren och stirrade hatfyllt på dem.  
"Jaså... Pottan, Vesslan och Smutsskallen måste så tvunget prata om mig... Är jag så svår att motstå?" Han kunde se hur Hermione ryckte till vid benämningen av 'smutsskalle' och tårar steg i hennes ögon. Harry, som sett det hela, blev förbannad, men Ron förekom honom.  
"Du ska inte säga något om Hermione om livet är dig kärt Malfoy!" Orden spottades ut med så mycket hat att om Malfoy hade varit som de så skulle han ha blivit rädd och flytt, men, eftersom han ofta sade liknande saker om och till dem, så berörde det inte honom så mycket. "Jaså... och vem ska stoppa mig? Du Vesslan, du som inte ens kan hantera din trollstav rätt, eller Pottan som alltid ska spela hjälte, men som alltid råkar illa ut?" Hans leende förändrades till ett hånleende och han vände sedan för att gå. Vad brydde han sig om ifall de blev sårade, arga och ledsna... Han brydde sig lika lite om dom som smutsen på marken som han gick på. Han strövade långsamt igenom tåget och. Medans han gick på vägen tillbaka till sin kupé så fick han syn på Neville. En kille som inte hade haft alltför många ljusa stunder i livet. Malfoy visste givetvis om vad som hänt hans föräldrar... Hans far var ju trots allt Lucius Malfoy, och han skrattade när han tänkte på det. Nevilles föräldrar låg på Sankt Mungos sjukhus, sinnesjuka. Han undrade stilla när Neville skulle förena sig med sina föräldrar alldeles förstörd till både kropp och själ. Han hade ofta velat få Neville att göra någonting, men han kunde inte göra någonting så länge Potter och de andra fanns där för honom. Och nu hade han ju fått bättre självförtroende. Allt blev för tillfället fel för honom, men det ska vi allt ändra på, tänkte han stilla och satte sig åter i sin kupé.

När de väl kommit fram till Hogsmeade och gjorde sig redo att gå av tåget så kunde de höra Hagrids bullrade röst som ropade;  
"Förstaårselever hitåt!" Draco skrattade.  
"Vad försöker de göra? Skrämma livet ur de nya eleverna eller något? Att låta den där klumpedunsen ta med dem till Hogwarts är ju en katastrof... Jag skulle inte bli förvånad om någon av eleverna en dag dog av chock när de ser honom." Han skrattade och likaså gjorde en hel bunt med andra Slytherin elever.  
"Lägg av Malfoy! Du gör dig bara till åtlöje inför andra!" Han vände sig långsamt om.  
"Jaså det säger du Potter... Men, säg mig då varför de ser så rädda ut för honom? De verkar ju tillexempel som om den där lille killen ska svimma när som helst... Men oj, jag glömde... Idioten är ju eran vän... Ingen av er kan ju säga någonting dåligt om honom..." Den här gången var det Hermione som svarade.  
"Men du Malfoy... Har du ingenting bättre för dig än att förolämpa dem med mer intelligens i hjärnan än dig? Du verkar ju så bortkommen och allt... Trolldryckskonst är väl det enda ämnet som du klarar dig i, är det inte? Jag menar, du låter ju till och med en, smutsskalle slå dig i vartenda prov..." Med en specifik betoning på smutsskalle lät hon triumferande på rösten, och alla som hade hört henne stod nu och skrattade åt honom. Han kände hur kinderna blev lätt röda. Ingen skrattade åt honom ostraffat! Han skulle allt ge igen... Vänta du bara... De letade upp en ledig droska och satte sig ner. Under tiden som de åkte upp till Hogwarts så satt han och funderade ut en plan, en plan om hur han skulle kunna hämnas, inte bara Potter och Weasley, utan även den där Hermione Granger som just skämt ut honom inför halva skolan innan terminen ens hunnit börja. Han var arg, och hans vrede måste gå ut över någon. Inte Crabbe och Goyle, de var för dumma för att förstå vad han var arg för, nej... Han behövde någon som verkligen förstod varför han var arg, någon som var rädd... Men vem? Vem kände han som... Javisst... Svaret kom till honom som en blixt från en klar himmel.  
"Varför har jag inte tänkt på det tidigare?" Han mumlade fram orden och var inte orolig för att någon skulle ha hört honom. När de väl kommit fram till Hogwarts så gick han snabbt in till elevhemsborden och satte sig ner. Han kunde både se och känna hur många av eleverna skrattade och fnissade åt honom. Även hur en del pekade ut honom åt dem som inte visste vem han var, och det gjorde honom faktiskt väldigt sorgsen. Ingen visste hur han egentligen kände sig, ingen visste hur han verkligen var. Inte någon på Hogwarts, inte hans far, ingen utom en... Men, ironin i det hela var att han inte hade en aning om vem hon var... Hon satt säkert med sina vänner och skrattade åt honom just nu, skrattade åt hans fenomenala misstag... Men samtidigt hoppades han att det inte var sant. Han hoppades att hon inte var som alla andra. Redan nu visste han att hon inte gick i Slytherin, hon var alltför älskande och vänlig för det... Nej, hon gick i något annat elevhem... Men vilket? Han hoppades att hon inte gick i Gryffindor... Tillochmed Hufflepuff skulle gå bra, bara hon inte gick i Gryffindor med den perfekta Harry Potter och hans små vänner. Han var så inne i sina egna tankar att han därför inte hörde att professor McGonagall hade tagit in hatten och att den redan sjungit sången. Han ryckte till då Pansy stötte till honom med armbågen och frågade honom varför han inte applåderade den nya Slytherinaren. Han ryckte på axlarna och applåderade desto mer på nästa för att 'gottgöra' sitt lilla misstag. Inom sig sjöd han dock av ilska. Hur kunde Pansy göra så mot honom? Om han så inte applåderade åt En... vad gjorde det för skillnad? Ingen märkte ju ändå något... Han hade efter sorteringen haft huvudet nerböjt för att slippa höra och se hur alla de andra hånade honom. Men, när all mat var uppäten så reste sig Dumbledore upp och det var som om en slags osynlig magi fick alla i salen att titta på honom.  
"Jag vet att många av er är ordentligt trötta vid det här laget, och att ni helst av allt vill komma i säng... Jag ska därför hålla mig kort... Jag vill påminna alla nya om att förbjudna skogen är förbjuden och även om våra små upprorsmakare har lämnat skolan så skulle det inte skada om några av de äldre eleverna kom ihåg det också. Våran vaktmästare Mr Filch har bett mig påminna er om att inte använda magi i korridorerna och att inte heller använda några som helst magiska föremål därvid. Hela listan på alla dessa magiska föremål finns inne på Mr Filchs kontor om någon skulle vilja ta sig en titt." Draco var på väg att resa sig upp med de andra och höjde därför huvudet när han såg att Hermione Granger tittade på honom. Hennes ansikte visade inga känslor, bra eller dåliga, utan var helt slutet, men, han kände sig fångad av de där ögonen. De var så sorgsna, samtidigt som de visade glädje. Men sekunden därefter trodde han att han måste ha inbillat sig det hela eftersom hon hade vänt på huvudet och skrattade för fullt åt ett skämt som Harry eller Ron hade sagt.


	2. Drömmar och Skrämmande Möten

Kapitel 2.  
  
"Varför gjorde du det du gjorde?" Rösten kom helt oväntat för honom och han hoppade till.  
"Ja, jag vet inte... Jag ville väl..." Han drog efter andan och började om.  
"Jag antar att jag ville bevisa för mina vänner att jag inte hade förändrats. Det känns som om jag hela tiden måste bevisa för dem att jag är den som jag hela tiden har varit... Hård och kall mot allt och alla. Ingen eller inget kan förändra det... Det är i alla fall så det känns..." Rösten bröts och han kände hur han fick en stor klump i halsen. Han kunde känna hur hon kom gående emot honom och kramade om honom.  
"Men, varför gjorde du det? Jag trodde faktiskt att du hade förändrats." Han kunde höra att hon talade med gråten i halsen.  
"Jag trodde verkligen det. Efter vad du sa, hur du var mot mig... Varför gjorde du det?" Han kunde höra att hon grät nu. Han kände sig så otroligt sorgsen. Han hade också trott det.  
"Men du, jag trodde också det... Men de... De sade någonting som gjorde mig sorgsen... Du vet ju det... Det var ju på tåget..." Hennes armar låg fortfarande runt honom och han kände sig trygg och älskad. Hon suckade.  
"Joo, jag vet det... Jag vet det väldigt väl... Men, du behöver inte hoppa på henne för det heller... Och jag tyckte inte heller om att höra det du kallade henne... Det får mig att tro att du är en hemsk person... Och det stämmer inte överens med den du är här, med mig..." Hon lät bekymrad igen och han kände det som om han fått en kniv rakt i hjärtat. Hon hade hört vad han hade kallat Hermione för... När han hade kallat henne smutsskalle... Han svalde den stora klumpen som hade hamnat i hans hals och försökte förklara. Det gick inte så bra.  
"Jag... jag... Jag menade inte att kalla henne för det, jag blev bara så arg..." Hon skrattade.  
"Jo, visst... Du har kallat henne för det förut, och försök inte slingra dig.. Jag har hört dig säga det!" Hon släppte taget om honom och han kände sig plötsligt mer ensam än han någonsin gjort tidigare.  
"Jaa, ok... Jag kanske menade det då, men jag hade inte sagt något om de andra låtit mig vara ifred... Snälla, förlåt mig för det... Utan dig känner jag mig så ensam." Han kunde känna hur hennes attityd mot honom förändrades.   
"Är det sant? Menar du det verkligen?" Han kände hur hela kroppen genomfors av en känsla som han tre veckor tidigare aldrig känt. Men, han visste nu vad det var. Det var, hopp, tro, och kanske tillochmed kärlek, men det var omöjligt. Suckandes började han prata igen.  
"Ja, jag menar det. Innan du kom till mig, om så bara i mina drömmar, så kände jag mig så ensam. Någonting fattades i mitt liv. Snälla, var inte arg på mig... Utan dig har jag ingenting..." Han hörde hur hon än en gång kom närmare honom och han genomfors av en så stark impuls att vända sig om och ta henne i sina armar, men han avhöll sig från det.  
"Jag vill tro dig, men jag vet inte om jag vågar efter det du gjorde idag... Men, om det du säger är sanning så tycker jag att det är verkligt... Vackert tror jag... Jag kan inte hitta ord för att beskriva det... Jag hoppas bara att du talar sanning." Han trodde aldrig att han skulle ha kunnat känna så mycket på samma gång. Han kände sig älskad, stolt och glad, men han kände så mycket mer som han inte kunde beskriva.  
"Vad händer om jag vänder mig om nu? Jag vill verkligen veta vem du är, men jag är rädd att du kanske försvinner om jag gör det. Att detta är en dröm precis som alla de andra... Vad händer om jag vänder mig om?" Han var bekymrad. Han visste inte om det var en dröm eller om det var verklighet den här gången, men han ville verkligen ta reda på det.   
"Jag vet inte... Hittills så har jag vaknat varje gång som du vänt dig mot mig, men jag är inte säker på ifall det här är en dröm eller inte. Jag hoppas inte det i alla fall..." Hon lät nyfiken på rösten och han kände att han ville testa, men bara om det var okej med henne.  
"Ska vi testa? Bara för att se vad som händer menar jag..." Han kunde höra nyfikenheten i sin röst, och nyfikenheten i hennes när hon svarade.  
"Ok... Jag är nyfiken... Men, jag hoppas att det inte är någon dröm... Men, det är så svårt att säga vad som är drömmar när du är med nuförtiden..." Han svarade inte, men han log och han visste att hon kände det.   
"OK... Ska vi testa?" För första gången så lät han nervös men han kom snart över det och började långsamt vända sig om och... landade på golvet i sovsalen.  
"Aaj!" Han satte sig upp på golvet och svor en ordentlig och lång ramsa. Hans fall till golvet hade väckt de andra i hans sovsal, och hans långa ramsa väckte resten av killarna i samma korridor. Tjejerna hade också vaknat och det började strömma till folk i sovsalen. Draco ställde sig upp och såg direkt på alla som kommit dit.  
"Vad vill ni? Ska man inte ens kunna ramla ner på golvet och bli arg för det nu för tiden?" Han var arg och de märkte alla de andra. Många började backa ut från sovsalen. Han var känd för sitt temperament och ingen ville komma i vägen när han var arg. Han blev ännu argare när en del osäkert stod kvar och fick snabbt tag på sin trollstav som han riktade mot dem.  
"Nå? Vad gör ni kvar här fortfarande? Jag är inte rädd för att använda den här så försvinn!" Förskräckta backade alla ut, och Draco la ifrån sig trollstaven för att somna om utan några fler drömmar som han kom ihåg den natten.  
  
När han nästa morgon vaknade så var han fortfarande på dåligt humör och fräste åt alla som kom i närheten av honom. Ute sken solen, men om han hade kunnat så skulle han ha ställt sig ute och skrikit åt solen att gå och lägga sig eller åtminstone försöka få ner den. Han ville att det skulle vara en hemsk storm ute, det skulle passa så väl med hans humör. Men humöret bara sjönk när de kom till stora salen och han fick se Potter och company sitta där och skratta. De kunde kalla honom paranoid om de ville, men han var absolut säker på att de skrattade åt honom. När de gick till lektionerna så rasade han över sina kamrater och var på uselt humör. Det hela blev inte bättre av att upptäcka att det var försvar mot svartkonster med Gryffindor eleverna. När han slog sig ner långt bak i klassrummet så kokade han av ilska, och han kunde bara hoppas på att de i år skulle få en bra lärare. Han suckade ljudligt, och alla Slytherinare skrattade. Han kände sig väldigt nöjd med sig själv, även om han egentligen inte gjort någonting. Hans blickar drogs omärkligt till Hermiones rygg och han kände sig konstig. Han gillade henne inte eller så, det visste han säkert. Det hade han vetat. Men, han kände sig konstig. Det var tack vare henne som Hon hade blivit lite arg på honom igår, men de hade som tur var klarat ut allt. Men han kände att hon skulle fråga honom om han hade sagt förlåt så han bestämde sig för att klara upp det hela. Om bara lektionen kunde vara över... Han var uttråkad, och lektionen hade inte ens börjat!   
  
Dörren öppnades och in kom deras nya lärare. Tystnaden föll och lade sig som ett tjockt täcke över alla elever. Ingen sade ett ord, alla bara stirrade på deras nya lärare. Det var en lärare som ingen av dem haft förut, och det liknade inte någon annan lärare som de tidigare haft heller. När hon kom in så ställde hon sig framför klassen och presenterade sig.  
"Hej. Jag heter Laura Linton och jag är en av lärarna i Försvar mot Svartkonst i år. Jag förväntar mig att ni jobbar hårt och jag vill inte ha några ursäkter till varför ni inte lämnat in läxan. Enda undantaget är om ni dött, eller hamnat i koma eller liknande. Jag är 25 år gammal och förväntar mig att ni tilltalar mig som Professor Linton. Eran riktiga lärare i ämnet heter Professor Trelfley och är 54 år. Jag antar att han är den snälle Professorn och jag den elake... Men, jag kan vara snäll, om ni uppför er och gör som ni blir tillsagda. Professor Trelfley är för tillfället borta på någonting och jag är därför här istället. Ni kommer förmodligen att se mycket av både mig och Professorn." Malfoy lyssnade spänt på vad hon sade innan hon tog upp listan med elever i klassrummet. Hon ögnade igenom den snabbt innan hon fastande för ett namn. Han suckade.  
"Det är säkert Potters namn som hon fastnat på..." Men, till hans förvåning så var det hans namn som hon sade högt till klassen.  
"Vem av er är Draco Malfoy?" När hon såg sig omkring så fastnade hennes blick på honom och hon nickade lätt.  
"Självklart... Du ser ut att ha ärvt Lucius utseende... Hoppas bara att du inte ärvt hans personlighet..." Han ryckte till. Sin fars personlighet... Han ville gärna tro att han inte hade det, men hans beteende tydde på det. Han kunde se hur Potter och hans vänner från Gryffindor vred sig av ljudlöst skratt. Läraren märkte inget av vad de gjorde och han blev lite arg. Lektionen blev en lektion där de satt och läste i böckerna, men ingen hade någonting emot det eftersom Professorn hade sagt att det var viktigt eftersom vad de skulle studera under de första tre veckorna kunde vara väldigt farligt om man inte visste vad man gjorde. Efter lektionen så försvann Malfoy under ursäkten att han glömt en sak i sovsalen och försvann upp till uggletornet. Väl där så tog han en skoluggla och band fast ett brev vid dess fot. Han försvann snabbt ner igen då han såg att ugglan flugit ut genom fönstret och försvann mot spådomskonsten. Han ville egentligen inte gå där, men hans far hade sagt att det var bra träning för honom och alltså hade han tillslut accepterat. Han märkte att han hade fått en ny lärare i det ämnet också, men han var för glad över det för att kunna reflektera över det ändå. Läraren hette Jessica Toreen och var också 25. Hon var mycket mer avslappnad än deras andra lärare och hon hade humor. Alla skulle ju dock kunna detta ämne, men hon var duktig på det och pressade ingen till att kunna 'se'. När lektionen var över så var det äntligen dags för lunch. När han kom ner så kunde han se att Harry och Ron försökte få tag i en lapp som Hermione chockat höll utom räckhåll. När han passerade kunde han höra vad de sade.  
"Men kom igen Hermione... Snälla, låt oss se vad det står... Vi låter alltid dig se." Hon gav igen.  
"Men det är ju för att ni aldrig får några! Nej, förlåt, jag menade det inte, men nej. Det här brevet får ni inte läsa..." Han skrattade inom sig. Han kände mycket väl igen brevet som hon höll i. Det var nämligen han som skickat det.  
  
När han kommit ut från stora salen så var han säker på att han knäckt åtminstone tre revben när han försökt hålla sig för skratt. Han kunde fortfarande höra Rons röst ut i Entré hallen när han bönade och bad Hermione om att få se brevet. Hon suckade djupt och sade sedan,  
"Men Ron, det förstår du väl att jag inte kan visa dig ett brev från Victor... Det är alldeles för privat, även om vi bara är vänner." Han kunde också höra hur Ron då började gorma någonting om att inte Krum bara ville 'vara vänner', men han väntade istället på att få höra vad Hermione sade tillbaks. Han började skratta när han hörde vad hon sade, och gick sedan därifrån, skrattandes och glad. Han hade ju inte skrivit under brevet, och de hade inte sett hans handstil förut. Hon skulle inte ha en aning om vem som skickat brevet till henne. Han skrattade fortfarande när han såg dem komma ut från Stora salen, och Ron fortsatte fråga henne hela tiden.  
"Men snälla Hermione... Snälla... Kan jag inte få läsa det? Bara liiite..." Lirkade han och försökte. Draco skakade av skratt. Han satt tyst och såg dem stå där i korridoren och försökte få Hermione att låta dem läsa brevet. Han kunde också se hur hon tog upp brevet, läste det, och log. Det kändes som en stöt gick igenom honom då hon vände sig mot den plats där han satt, som om hon kunde se rakt igenom statyn. Han skakade på huvudet. Men, det var ju inte möjligt... Han såg oigenomträngande på dem. Till sin stora lättnad så vände de snart och gick sin väg efter att Ron fått tag på brevet och nu sprang därifrån för allt han var värd, medans Hermione jagade efter för att hindra honom, och Harry sprang skrattandes efter och hejade på.  
"Men Hermione... Det är ditt eget fel vet du... Om du bara låtit oss läsa brevet så hade det här aldrig hänt..." Harry skrattade fortfarande, och log än bredare när han såg att Hermione gav upp jakten på Ron och saktade ner.  
"Vänta du bara Ron! Du ska få igen... På värsta tänkbara sätt! Det lovar jag!" Hon skrattade och vände sig mot Harry. Han såg förvirrat på henne.  
"Vad menar du med att ge igen?" Han såg skrämt på henne, och verkade helst av allt vilja sticka efter Ron och säga till honom att försvinna långt därifrån. Speciellt med tanke på Hermiones kunskaper inom magi...  
"Ååh, jag ska bara leka lite med honom... Jag skulle aldrig drömma om att göra honom illa." Hon såg så ironisk och retsam ut att Draco började fnissa, innan han kom ihåg att de var hans fiender, och att han därför inte borde skratta med dem. Han reste sig långsamt upp och gick därifrån till nästa lektion. Under hela dagen så såg han inte till dem igen, förens det var dags för middag. När han väl kom dit så var han trött, hungrig, och irriterad. Pansy hade följt efter honom hela dagen, även om han sagt till henne att han inte vill ha henne där. Då hade hon bara skrattat åt honom och sagt att han för tillfället inte visste vad han ville. Han hade då ställt sig upp och sagt till henne med iskall röst, att han inte gillade henne och aldrig skulle göra det heller. Hon hade sprungit gråtandes därifrån och han hade känt sig glad och lättad. Men hans humör sjönk yttligare när han kom ner till Stora salen och såg att Potter och company var där. Han kunde se på Hermione att Ron hade lagt av med brevet, eftersom han satt med stora bandage på händerna. Hermione verkade väldigt nöjd med sig själv och Ron satt där och ojade sig.  
"Snälla, Hermione... Kan du inte göra mina händer normala igen? Jag lovar att lägga av med att tjuvläsa dina brev i fortsättningen. Men, vem hade skrivit det? Det fanns ju ingen namnteckning i slutet av det." Sa han till sitt försvar när han fick en ilsken blick från Hermione.  
"Men Ron, jag har ju sagt att jag inte vet det... Och ärligt talat, även om jag visste det så skulle jag inte säga någonting till dig. Du råkar ju bara illa ut hela tiden... Men ok. Jag ska fixa dina händer. Jag lovar." Hon ställde sig upp och uttalade en trollformel som han inte hörde, men han kunde se att Rons förband försvann, och han såg återigen normal ut.  
"Tyvärr" mumlade han för sig själv, och hoppades att ingen hört honom. Efter middagen så hade han hoppats på att få bli lämnad ifred, så han kunde göra sina läxor och tänka, men icke. Pansy och hennes vänner kom gående emot honom, och de verkade inte glada. Pansy var upplöst i tårar, och hennes vänner var arga som bin. När de kom närmare så kunde han se att de inte skulle låta honom komma ifrån det här helskinnad.  
"Vad är du för en idiot egentligen som har gjort detta emot henne? Hon gråter ju!"  
  
Dracos kinder blev lätt röda, men han sade ingenting.  
"Nåå..." kom det uppfodrande från en av hennes vänner som verkade argast av dem alla. När hon vände sig mot honom så låtsades han som om ingenting, och kände sig samtidigt ganska säker. Ingen skulle våga skvallra på honom, för ingen ville vara med om det som kunde hända då. Alla hade hört om personen som skvallrat på någon i hans familj förut, men efter det så hade ingen hört från personen igen. Visserligen hade det varit hans far det var om, men de hade hört mugglare säga att 'äpplet faller inte långt från trädet', och Draco var ju så lik sin far... Nej, de som sett och hört Draco när han pratade med Pansy, satt nu tysta som lamm och verkade helt okunniga inom just det ämnet. Pansys vän, som Draco helt plötsligt kom ihåg som Aileen någonting, var ilsken till tusen.  
"Menar ni att ni inte sett Någonting!?" Hon skrek högt åt dem alla, och hennes långa kastanjebruna hår stod på ända. Han såg fascinerat på henne. Hennes hår var långt, riktigt långt, och helt plötsligt mindes han en sak från sina drömmar, som han inte riktigt tänkt på. Långt hår syntes i skuggan som brukade falla framför henne. Han rycktes helt plötsligt tillbaka, och skakade på huvudet. Nej, det var omöjligt. Hon hade ingenting av vad den tjejen hade. Aileen var bara bitter. När han såg upp såg han att Aileen stod framför honom med blixtrande ögon.   
"Jaa?" Sa han frågande.  
"Det var du, var det inte?" Hennes ögon blixtrade våldsammare än förut, men han blev inte rädd.  
"Det var jag som vaddå?" Han spelade ovetande, även om han var ganska säker på vad hon menade.  
"Spela inte dum! Det var du som gjorde detta mot Pansy, var det inte!?" Hon var förbannad, och han njöt av det.  
"Och om det var jag då? Vad skulle du göra då? Hota mig? Döda mig? Det fungerar inte på mig vet du..." Han log snett och hånfullt mot henne innan han reste sig upp för att gå därifrån. Det var sent, och han var trött. Men när han precis rest sig upp så blev han än en gång nerputtad på bänken av Aileen.  
"Du ska ingenstans! Inte innan du säger förlåt till Pansy!" Han såg nedlåtande på henne.  
"Och säg mig... Exakt varför skulle jag säga förlåt eller ens be om ursäkt om hon inte förstår varför jag inte vill ha henne i min närhet? Jag har sagt till henne förut att jag inte vill ha henne som annat än min vän, om ens det, men hon fattar ju inte!" Han skrek nästan nu. Han var ursinnig, men såg till sin belåtenhet att Aileen var chockad.  
"Stämmer det här?" Sade hon vänd mot Pansy.  
"Stämmer det här?!" Sade hon återigen, nu uppfodrande och nästan argt. Pansy nickade nästan omärkbart. Aileen vände sig mot Draco.  
"Isåfall ber jag dig om ursäkt, men nästa gång du nödvändigtvis måste snäsa av henne, gör det på ett snällt sätt! Eller låt henne åtminstone få reda på det lite annorlunda nästa gång. Jag vill inte behöva göra det här igen inför hela skolan..." Hon vände sig om och lämnade Stora salen med högburet huvud och Draco såg sig omkring. Alla i salen hade stannat upp. Oavsett om de satt och åt eller om de var på väg ut. Alla stirrade och han kände att han behövde komma därifrån fortast möjligt. Han reste sig snabbt och bevärdigade inte ens Pansy med en blick när han lämnade salen. När han väl kommit fram till uppehållsrummet så försvann han snabbt upp på rummet och bytte om innan han lade sig ner för att sova. När han kände att ögonlocken blev tunga kämpade han inte emot, utan somnade istället snabbt.  
  
Han såg folk omkring sig. Inte tydligt, suddigt. Ibland tyckte han sig se ett ansikte han kände igen, men inte förrens han fick se en man som verkade vara ungefär 20 år som stod alldeles ensam förstod han. Alla ansikten han sett hade kommit och gått i par, men mannen framför honom just nu stod ensam. När han äntligen såg mannens ansikte tydligt så skrek han högt. Det var han själv. Han skrek ännu högre och var alldeles förtvivlad. Han vaknade av att någon ruskade honom, för att sedan hälla en massa vatten över honom. Han spottade och fräste medans han försökte komma på varför han fått det över sig. Alla hans sovsals kamrater stod lutade över honom och verkade ganska skärrade.  
"Vad?" Han såg på dem alla.  
"Du skrek... Högt." Han såg sig om i rummet och visste plötsligt varför just den drömmen var så skrämmande.  
"Det... det var ingenting... Bara en mardröm... Gå och lägg er igen..." De såg skeptiskt på honom, men han var för trött för att bry sig. Han lade sig ner igen och tänkte på drömmen. Han visste vem den kom ifrån. Den kom ifrån henne, och den var en varning. Fortsätt som din far och du blir ensam. Han rös, men visste djupt inom sig att det var sant. Han ville inte vara ensam, han ville inte bli sin far. Han ville bli den personen som fick träffa tjejen som han drömde om, få träffa henne och få se henne, vara med henne. Inte i drömmarna, men i verkligheten.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3.  
Veckorna gick och han hade många drömmar under den tiden. Många om, och med henne, men andra med en varning. Han, som förut varit den värsta personen av alla på skolan, blev nu väldigt fundersam. Han kunde oftast hittas sittandes någonstans, mest på biblioteket och stirra tomt framför sig, eller ute på skolområdet där han tyst gick omkring och verkade söka någonting förlorat eller glömt. För en del verkade han ha förändrats en hel del, men på lektionerna eller i Stora salen så var han fortfarande lika odräglig mot allt och alla. Utåt sett så var han likadan, men inom sig så rasade flera stormar. Den främsta, och största, riktade sig mot henne. Vem var hon? Hur var hon? Var kom hon ifrån? Han visste att hon gick på skolan, det hade han vetat sedan början. Men, var gick hon? Hon sade att hon såg honom varje dag, men det gjorde alla. Vem var hon? Han visste att hon var den enda som kunde reda ut hans tankar. Den enda som kunde hjälpa honom se klart. Han satt framför brasan och värmde sina kalla händer. Den varma hösten hade övergått i början på kall vintertid och Allhelgona närmade sig. Allhelgona hade aldrig skrämt honom, tvärtom så hade han tyckt om den. Mörkret ute föll då så snabbt, många lyktor var tända, och en gång då han var liten och han och hans familj fått lov att ta en av ministeriets bilar till en mugglares fest, (som var viktig för hans fars affärer) och de hade kört förbi en kyrkogård och han såg alla ljusen på gravarna. Han mindes att han frågat sin far om varför mugglarna satte ljus på gravarna, och hans far hade muttrat något om att det var för att de trodde livet tog slut efter döden, och man aldrig kunde träffa dem igen. Hans mor hade sedan sagt till honom att det var för att de ville minnas sina döda. Att de ville hedra deras minne. Han mindes också att han tyckt det var vackert och att han önskat att de också kunde göra det. Men, då hade han varit liten, och han hade inte ännu blivit påverkad av vad hans far sagt eller gjort. På den tiden så hade de varit, åtminstone lite lyckliga, och han kunde, om han slöt ögonen och koncentrerade sig, fortfarande höra sin mors lyckliga och pärlande skratt. Han skakade bort känslan av ombonad och kärlek och satte sig rakare i fåtöljen. Aldrig skulle han låta de andra se honom annorlunda, eller svag. När klockan började närma sig midnatt så gick han med en lite hoppfull glimt i ögonen till sängs. Kanske skulle han få träffa henne idag, istället för alla de andra drömmarna. Han hoppades det. När han kom in i sin sovsal så klädde han genast om och somnade omedelbart. När han vaknade så var det av fågelsång, och någon annans sång.  
  
"Konstigt... Det finns ju inga fönster i vår sovsal..." Han såg sig omkring och kunde på avstånd höra sång som inte kom från några fåglar, eller ens några djur. Han log stort. Den kom från henne. Han såg sig återigen om i försök för att få syn på henne, men misslyckades.  
"Hej Draco... Jag har saknat dig, men innan vi går in på det så måste jag faktiskt fråga om du ens tänkt på dessa drömmar du fått?" Hon verkade lite uppgiven, men vid hennes första ord, så tog hans hjärta ett litet skutt. Hon hade saknat honom! Han fick bita sig i läppen för att inte skrika högt av lycka. Men han tvingade sig själv att slappna av och svara på hennes fråga.  
"Ja, det har jag gjort, men vilka av dem? Dina varningar, eller drömmarna som dessa?" Hon fnyste.  
"Jaa... Vilka tror du?" Hon verkade förolämpad, och han kunde inte riktigt klandra henne. Hennes sätt att fråga visade ju att hon menade de sista. Varningarna. De andra visste hon ju om att han kunde tänka på lite titt som tätt.  
"Joo, jag har tänkt på dem, väldigt mycket faktiskt... Har du inte märkt det?" Han var också förolämpad nu, och han tyckte att det verkade som om hon var arg för att han inte förändrats.  
"Nej.. Det har jag inte. Du är ju fortfarande lika taskig på lektionerna..." Han kunde höra hur hon slog handen för munnen och log snett.  
"Såå... Vi har lektioner ihop... Jaa, det innebär ju att ett ganska stort antal tjejer utesluts... Du måste akta dig, för snart kommer jag få veta vem du är." Hon slog till honom på axeln, men trots det så såg han inte på henne. Inte den här gången.  
"Kanske det, men om du bryr dig om drömmarnas innehåll, så borde du ta åt dig mer av dem. Det kommer inte att hjälpa dig att du går omkring och grubblar över det, du måste göra någonting!" Nu var hon arg, och bestämd, men det var ingenting emot vad han var.  
"Vem tror du att du är egentligen?? Vaa? Jag gör precis som jag vill, och du har ingenting att säga till om. Hör du det, Ingenting!" När det gick upp för honom vad han sagt så skämdes han lite, men det försvann snabbt då han hörde hennes svar.  
"Jaså inte, förlåt mig då för att inte vilja se dig ensam igenom hela ditt liv! Jag försökte hjälpa dig, men du vill tydligen inte ta emot den... Men visst, jag ska inte hjälpa dig igen. Det lovar jag!" När hennes ord var sagda så verkade hon ångra sig, och hon försökte be om förlåtelse, men han var alldeles för arg nu.  
"Du fattar visst inte, gör du?! Jag vill inte ha din hjälp, och nu skulle jag hellre dö än att komma hit igen. Den här 'drömmen', tar slut nu!" Ilsket vände han sig om, men precis innan han vaknade så tyckte han sig höra hjärtskärande snyftningar, men det var för sent att återvända nu. Då han slog upp ögonen var det morgon, vilket gjorde honom glad, eftersom han för en gång skull skulle hålla sitt löfte och hellre dö än att träffa henne där igen. Han steg upp och klädde sig innan han tog itu med håret. Trots allt som hänt, så ville han fortfarande ge sken av att han var väldigt mån om sitt utseende, och det var han ju. Och de mörka ringarna under hans ögon gjorde inte hans utseende sämre. Han lämnade sovsalen och gick ut från uppehållsrummet och till Stora salen för frukost.

När han väl kommit dit så kunde han höra små grupper tala om en olycka som hänt kvällen före. Ingen kunde säga vem som drabbats, bara att personen ifråga klarat sig utan större skador, och att det enda synliga märket efter skadan tydligen fanns på personens höft. Det var ett stort märke, som tydligen upptog större delen av låret och höften, men tack vare skoluniformerna så kunde ingen se det. Ryktet sade att personen fått det efter en krossad dröm och tydligen varit ute efter att skada sig själv. Han ryckte till. Det var hon! Han bara visste det. Men, han sköt bort tanken. Om hon nu ville skada sig själv så fick hon väl göra det. Det var inte hans problem. Om han kände ett uns av dåligt samvete så sköt han bort det. Han åt sin frukost och fick en mild chock då en uggla svepte ner mot honom som han inte kände igen. Det var en skoluggla, och brevet verkade vara nerskrivet i en hast, eller i regn. När han öppnade brevet, såg han att det var varken eller. Brevet hade blivit skrivet med snygg och prydlig handstil, men det var blött av tårar. På en del ställen hade bläcket flutit ut, men det gick fortfarande att läsa det som stod. Han kände en tår som närapå rann nerför hans kind, men han torkade ilsket bort den innan någon skulle få se att han grät. Han läste långsamt igenom brevet, och när han läst klart och såg upp så var hans ögon tårfyllda mot sin vilja och när hans ögon sökte sig över elevhemsborden så fastnade hans blick på Hermione och såg att hon tittade konstigt på honom. När han tänkte på det upptäckte han att en ensam tår hade lämnat ögat och nu rann nerför hans kind. Ilsket, och generat så torkade han bort den för att sedan låtsas om ingenting. Han åt snabbt upp resten av sin frukost och flydde sedan ut. När han kom till lektionen i Försvar mot Svartkonster så var inte professor Linton där ännu. Medans han stod utanför lektions salen och väntade på att hon skulle komma och låsa upp så hörde han röster och skratt. Snart kom Harry, Ron, Hermione och Neville inom synhåll och de skrattade än värre när de fick syn på honom. Harry var den som först hittade rösten.  
"Jaså du Malfoy.. Sitter du och gråter i Stora salen nu för tiden.... Jag menar... Jag vet inte om någon annan märkte det, men jag vet att vi gjorde det i alla fall.." Han vände sig mot Ron som hade vikt sig dubbelt och skrattade så han grät. Draco såg på dem och kände hur en ilska trängde sig in och han ville verkligen skada dem, på ett eller annat sätt. Hans blick fastnade på Hermione och han gjorde misstaget att se in i hennes ögon. De var fyllda av en obeskrivlig sorg, och han kände ett obeskrivligt behov av att få den där sorgen att försvinna. I nästa sekund så skakade han på huvudet för att få det att försvinna. Hon var ju en smutsskalle! Och sådana brydde man sig inte om.  
"Jaså du... Såå, ni säger att ni såg mig gråta... Då borde du kanske kolla synen Potter, nej visst ja... Du kan ju inte få sämre syn än den du redan har utan att bli blind..." Hans blick var retsam och hatfylld och han backade snabbt undan då Ron kastade sig framåt för att försvara sin vän.  
"Hur vågar du?" Det var Hermione som talat. Hennes röst var kallare än is, och fick alla där att frysa till is, i alla fall kändes det så.  
"Hur vågar du säga så till Harry?! Av alla här så är väl ändå du den som borde kolla synen?! Om du fortsätter i den här takten så kommer väl inte ens Pansy vilja ha dig senare..." Hon såg på honom med en fräckhet i blicken som fick honom att dra efter andan och han såg lite chockat på henne. Harry och de andra gjorde likadant. Han kunde inte riktigt hitta någonting att säga, men när han såg hur hennes blick sökte sig till Ron så gick han genast igång.  
"Jaså du... Du säger till mig att kolla synen, men om man ska tänka på ditt val bland killar så kanske du behöver en grundlig undersökning. Inte bara av synen!" Nöjd med sig själv så vände han på klacken och gick, och kom inte tillbaka förrens lektionen skulle börja. När han äntrade klassrummet så såg han att det inte var professor Linton de skulle ha, utan den där andre. Han som de ännu inte hade haft. Han funderade ett litet tag, och sedan kom han på namnet. Professor Trefley var det. Nåväl, vi ska väl se hur det blir med vänligheten mot Gryffindorarna på dessa lektioner... Han log snett med ett elakt leende spelade på läpparna. De enda som såg det var Slytherinare, och de förutspådde en djävulsk lektion med djävulen själv sittandes på första parkett för Draco var arg... Läraren var en man på 54, och han hade humor. Draco kände hur hans ilska sjönk. Hur kunde man tycka illa om honom? Han skämtade med alla, men det var som om han var omgiven av allvar på samma gång. Han visste verkligen hur han skulle tas med eleverna och han fick dem alla att skratta innan lektionen var slut. Men ändå kände Draco ilskan ligga och pyra under ytan som en eld som pyr under askan till en eld som inte riktigt slocknat och bara väntar på att få flamma upp. Och hans tillfälle kom. Så snart de satt fot utanför dörren till lektions salen...

"Bra gjort Gryffindor... Tio poäng till Gryffindor... Blää!" Han fnös och såg på dem med hat och avsky i blicken.  
"Lärarnas små gullegrisar, det är vad ni är allihopa... Och tänk, jag som trodde det var Granger... Men, det bevisar väl bara att vem som helst kan göra små misstag när det gäller gullegrisar..." Han skrattade rått, och så gjorde också resten av Slytherin eleverna som hört honom. Harry, och de andra från Gryffindor bara stirrade. "Hur kan du säga så? Vi har fått poäng därför att vi har lärt oss någonting om det i ämnet, men det verkar inte ni ha gjort precis... Och vet ni vad.. Det skulle inte kosta er så mycket, om ni log vänligt, eller hövligt besvarade en fråga, istället för att sitta där och stirra hatiskt på lärarna!" Hermione hade verkligen gått igång nu, och hennes röst var kall. Kall som is, om inte kallare.  
"Och du Malfoy! Du är ju värst av alla! Han bad oss ta det lite lugnt, eftersom han inte vill att någon ska bli skadad, och då sätter du igång och gör det som du absolut inte får! Större idiot får man allt leta efter!" Hon vände på klacken och försvann snabbt därifrån. Hennes kamrater följde snabbt efter och Slytherinarna stod kvar och skrattade.  
"Större idiot får man allt leta efter... Blablabla..." Imiterade Draco.  
"Hur dum får man bli..." Hans kamrater vrålade av skratt, och de så fort de såg några av Gryffindorarna så började de igen. Draco kände sig stolt över sig själv. När de satte sig ner för att äta middag så kom det en nedsusande uggla och den landade bredvid honom. Han tag loss brevet, och märkte väldigt snart vad den hade för färg. Snabbt ställde han sig upp och sprang ut ur salen, och han precis ut genom dörren innan brevet började brinna och en röst hördes. Det var en röst som han hade hört förut, men som han för tillfället inte ville höra.  
"Hur vågar du?! Av alla usla saker du har gjort så är nog det här den värsta! Hacka på mina vänner för att du inte kan klara av skolan!" Han rös. Denna gång var rösten kall som döden, och det fanns ingenting lent eller milt i den. Den utstrålade hat och ilska. Innan rösten försvann i tomma intet så trodde han sig höra ljudet av dämpade snyftningar. Han vände på klacken och försvann in. När han kom in i stora salen så kände han allas blickar på sig. Några fnissade, och han kunde höra lågmälda viskningar i salen.  
"Såg ni... Jag slår vad om att han fick ett illvrål... Men så här sent..." Han åt snabbt upp sin middag och försvann sedan därifrån och gick planlöst omkring i slottet utan mål. Han ville inte gå och lägga sig, men när klockan närmade sig tio och han blev tvungen att återvända till uppehållsrummet så hade han varit i biblioteket och hämtat ett antal böcker för att hålla sig vaken. Han satte sig ner i en av fåtöljerna och började läsa. Vid midnatt började de flesta försvinna upp till sängs, och när uppehållsrummet var tomt så drog han en lättnadens suck och fortsatte läsa. Efter en lång stunds tystnad så kunde han höra tveksamma fotsteg i trappan, och han vände sig om. Pansy stod där, och hon verkade för en gång skull tveksam.  
"Varför sitter du här nere Draco? Varför ligger inte du och sover?" Han tvekade. Skulle han säga någonting? Nej, det var säkrast att inte göra det. Han vände sig om och såg tyst på henne.  
"Jag menade inte att störa eller något, jag undrar bara... Men jag kan gå om du vill..." Han suckade.  
"Nej då... det behövs inte... Jag sitter här nere för att jag inte vill gå och lägga mig. Och ingen här har någonting med det att göra, och jag vill inte ha hjälp med det heller." Han vände sig åter mot sin bok, och låtsades inte om henne när hon satte sig i en fåtölj framför brasan för att hålla honom sällskap.  
"Ok... Jag ska inte störa dig, jag undrar bara vad det är du läser..." Han höll upp boken så att hon kunde se, eftersom han inte var på humör för att prata.  
"Så får du drömlösa nätter. OK... Men, varför vill du ha drömlösa nätter? Ok, jag fattar... Fråga inte!" Han tittade över kanten på boken och såg tyst på henne.  
"Vaddå?" Hon var lite nervös, speciellt eftersom han skrikit åt henne i Stora salen för inte så länge sedan. Men han bara höjde ena ögonbrynet och skakade på huvudet.  
"Jag har lite... konstiga... drömmar som jag inte vill ha. De stör mig när jag sover, och jag kan inte koncentrera mig på det jag ska... Därför behöver jag läsa det här." Hon nickade lättat, eftersom han inte skrikit åt henne eller liknande. Hon satte sig prövande lite närmare honom, men han sade, utan att ens se upp från boken. "Jag skulle inte göra det där om jag var du Pansy..." Hon satte sig förskräckt på samma plats som förut, innan hon tio minuter senare gav upp alla försök till ett samtal med honom och gick tillbaka till sin sovsal.  
"Jaa... Godnatt då Draco..." Han mumlade någonting till svar, men reste sig inte eller någonting. När alla kom ner nästa morgon för att gå och äta frukost så hittade de honom sittandes där, och han hade inte somnat, men han hade mörka skuggor under ögonen, och hyn var väldigt blek. Han såg sjuk ut. När de sade till honom att följa med dem upp för att låta en lärare avgöra om han skulle till sjukhus flygeln eller inte, så föll han bara ihop när de fick honom på fötter. Pansy fick i uppdrag att springa till stora salen och säga till Snape vad som hänt.  
  
Jag såg Pansy Parkinson komma inspringande i salen och ropa högt på Snape. Han reste sig snabbt upp och frågade vad som var på tok. Hon orkade inte springa ända fram utan skrek ut till hela salen.  
"Det är Draco! Han är alldeles blek, och huden under ögonen är alldeles svart. Han kan inte ens stå upp! Ni måste komma professorn!" Jag var chockad. Draco... Min Draco... Må så vara att han inte ville träffa mig i drömmarna, men jag visste omedelbart att det var mitt fel att han var sådär. Hans ord ringde i öronen.  
"Jag skulle hellre dö än att komma hit igen." Min förutsägelse hade slagit in, även om han inte ens sett mitt ansikte, även om han inte än visste vem jag var...  
  
Draco hörde när Pansy kom tillbaka, och även någonting som liknade springande steg bakom henne. Han kände hur en hand lades på hans panna, och hur någon sade till dem att förbereda Madame Pomfrey på att en elev skulle upp dit på en gång. Det var det sista han hörde innan han svimmade av och omslöts av ett välkommet mörker. När han vaknade upp började det bli mörkt ute och han kunde höra röster runt om kring sig.  
"Vänta... Jag tror han vaknar nu... Draco?" Han hörde steg som närmade sig, och han skulle ha föredragit att somna om igen, men han visste ju om att natten föll, och han skulle inte sova då. Han hörde mumlande omkring sig, och Madame Pomfrey kom dit.  
"Drick det här unge man så får du en drömlös natt. Så som du ser ut för tillfället så tror jag att du behöver just det..." Han tog emot drycken utan ett ord och svalde allt innan han återigen försvann in i det välsignade mörkret. Han vaknade nästa morgon, fortfarande sjukligt blek, och med skuggor under ögonen och han blev tillsagd att inte gå till några lektioner under dagen utan att stanna i sjukhus flygeln tills han blev tillsagd att göra annat. Han såg sig omkring och märkte ett litet papper som låg på hans sängbord, med en handstil som han inte kände igen. Utan att veta varför så började det gå rysningar utmed hans ryggrad och han blev tveksam till om han ens borde öppna det och se vad som stod där.  
"Ähh, var inte så fånig. Det är ju inte precis som om det ska bita dig eller något..." Han sträckte ut handen och öppnade det.  
  
'Kära Draco... Jag är ledsen för allt som jag fått dig att gå igenom... Det var aldrig min mening, men jag ville se om du verkligen var så som du var i skolan... Du råkade illa ut på grund av mig, eller snarare, jag fick dig att må så dåligt att du svimmade av, och när jag skriver det här så har du inte än vaknat... Förlåt mig, och jag lovar att om du vill så försvinner jag ur ditt liv för gott... Jag väntar på dig inatt, men kommer du inte så vet jag att du aldrig mer vill träffa mig. Din för alltid.'  
  
Han såg en gång till på brevet, och tog sedan sin trollstav och tände eld på det.  
"Som om jag skulle bry mig..."  
Sanningen att säga så gjorde han kanske inte det, för han visade inga känslor och hans ansikte, likt hans hjärta var hårt som sten...

Han fick stanna i sjukhus flygeln under dagen, och under den tiden så bankade mitt hjärta så hårt att jag trodde att det skulle slå hål i bröstet på mig. Jag såg honom på kvällen, vid middagen, men han såg så liten och sårbar ut, men jag visste redan då att han inte skulle komma ikväll. Han skulle verkligen hålla sitt givna löfte, och hellre dö än att komma till mig igen. Jag kände mig så sorgsen, och jag ville bara lägga mig ner och gråta, men inför alla här, och inför honom så spelade jag likgiltig och ingen såg tårarna i mina ögon. När han såg sig omkring så kunde jag se att hans blick var lätt panikslagen, och mitt hjärta blödde. Allt var mitt fel, men hur skulle jag kunna få honom att förstå att jag älskade honom, oavsett vad han gjorde eller sa? Jag vet att jag är en idiot, men jag kan inte hjälpa det... Mina tankar rusade omkring, och när en av mina kamrater såg lite konstigt på mig så var jag rädd att jag sagt det högt, men det var lugnt. Draco satte sig vid Slytherins bord, och jag såg att han satt bara några platser bort från mig.  
  
När Draco satte sig ned var han extremt nervös, och väldigt panikslagen. Vem var det som skickade breven till honom? Vem var hon? Det var faktiskt bara en sak som han visste säkert. Han skulle inte träffa henne ikväll! När middagen var över och all mat försvunnit så gick Draco med de andra Slytherinarna ner till källaren, och han gick direkt upp till sin sovsal och lyfte upp flaskan och svalde dess innehåll och han somnade snabbt. När han slog upp ögonen så var det fortfarande mörkt omkring honom, och han såg inte någonting. Han sträckte ut handen för att tända ljuset på hans nattduksbord och stötte till någonting, Mjukt! Han drog tillbaka handen och svalde ett skrik. Vad kunde det vara som låg bredvid honom? Han sträckte försiktigt ut handen igen och kände återigen någonting bredvid sig. Det kunde inte vara någon av killarna, de gick inte i sömnen, och de hade alla ändå vetat bättre än att göra det. Han suckade och sträckte sig än längre ut för att tända ljuset och märkte att det var en tjej som låg bredvid honom. Men vem? Han suckade.  
"Pansy... Flytta på dig. Gå tillbaka till din sovsal!" Han började knuffa på personen men kände bara hur den låg stilla, och han kände sedan att han inte låg i sin säng...

Hans ögon vidgades, och han kände sig lite rädd. Om han inte låg i sin säng, var låg han då? Han var nervös, men då han bestämde sig för att ta reda på var han var, och hur i helsike han kommit dit så steg han försiktigt upp, och såg ner på personen bredvid honom. När han såg vem det var så fick han en chock och började skratta. Det borde han ha anat... Att hon aldrig skulle lämna honom ifred... Han kunde inte se ansiktet, för håret låg i vägen, och han visste att det var därför han var kvar. Långt, tjockt hår, i någon mörk, obestämd färg, åtminstone nu i mörkret. Han böjde sig fram, troligen för att stryka undan håret, då hon vände på sig och suckade lågt. Han kunde höra svaga spår av gråt i hennes suck, och han kände sig som en skurk innan han kom ihåg att det var hennes fel. Han lutade sig fram, och viskade i hennes öra, så lågt att han först inte trodde hon hört honom.  
"Jag tänker inte förlåta dig, och jag vill inte träffa dig igen, så ta bort det här." Han vände sig om, kanske för att söka efter en väg ut, när han hörde henne sätta sig upp, och med tom, kall röst säga honom...  
"Jag har hört dig, och jag har pratat med dig, och jag kan fortfarande inte se vad jag gjort för fel. Jag har försökt få dig att förstå, att få dig att älska, inte bara mig, men människorna, och livet... Men det var tydligen dömt att misslyckas..." Han svarade inte. Han ville inte, men framför allt... Han Kunde inte. Hans strupe snördes ihop och han kunde inte prata. Varför hände detta honom? Varför kunde han inte bara se på henne, och försvinna därifrån, eller åtminstone slänga ur sig någon kaxig kommentar? Han visste svaret till den frågan, trots att han inte ville erkänna det. Han gillade henne. Även om han inte ville, även om han kämpade emot det, så gillade han henne. Han rös. Hur kunde han känna så? Fortfarande?! Medvetet så vände han sig mot henne, och märkte att han vaknade. När han satte fötterna på det kalla golvet i sovsalen så kunde han nästan ha jublat. Han hade inte behövt försvara sig, och idag var det Halloween. Det skulle vara en fest för alla tredje års elever och uppåt, och han såg verkligen fram emot det. Faktumet att det var en maskerad gjorde ju inte saken sämre... Han tvekade inte en sekund med att gå upp och trakassera lite elever. Han var ju trots allt äldre än dem. Han klädde sig och stod länge framför spegeln innan han blev klar. När han väl kom fram till Stora salen, och satt sig ner för att äta frukost så hörde han nya rykten. Har du hört? Vaddå? En tjej våldsgästades tydligen i sin sovsal inatt... Hur gick det till? Jag vet inte... Killar kan ju inte komma in i tjejernas sovsal... Draco stelnade till och spetsade öronen. Kan killar inte komma in i tjejernas sovsalar... hmm... Då måste någonting ha ändrats i Slytherin... Han tänkte inte så mycket på det, utan åt upp sin frukost innan han försvann tillbaka till uppehållsrummet, och började fundera på kvällen. Skulle han tillåta att andra fick veta vem han var, eller skulle han klä ut sig så ingen kände igen honom? Det första vann, efter att han sett hur undrande alla sett på honom. Han kom plötsligt på att många hade sett konstigt på honom i flera dagar, och han beslöt sig för att låta dem se att det verkligen var han och att de skulle kunna se att han mådde bra och var okej...

Senare på kvällen.

När Draco steg in i stora salen, blev han positivt överraskad. Det var ju fortfarande samma sal, men de hade inte gjort som de brukade, utan de hade fått upp en mängd svarta ljus, som blandade sig med röda, vita och gröna. Annars var salen mörk, och alla som kom in i salen reagerade som Draco precis gjort. Helt plötsligt blev salen ganska ljus, och man kunde se personer på scenen som plötsligt framträtt. Han hörde förtjusta rop bakom sig, och ett par skrattande röster. När han vände sig om så fick han syn på Harry, Ron och Seamus som stod där och skrattade. Han sade ingenting, för det var ju inte hans ensak, och han ville inte ha med den där smutsskallen att göra. Han vände sig istället framåt igenom, och fick se några väl kända artister komma fram och börja spela. Efter ungefär en timme så kände han hur han verkligen behövde lite luft, och han började bana väg ut ur Stora salen. När han kommit ut på Hogwarts område så drog han några djupa andetag, och satte sig ner på en bänk som väldigt lägligt blivit placerad där.  
  
"Vilken fin kväll... Tycker du inte det?" Hennes röst var kall. Han ryckte till och blev stel. Det var... hon. Men hur? Hur var det möjligt? Han förbannade sig själv. Det väldigt möjligt eftersom hon gick på Hogwarts. Han kunde inte svara, utan nickade bara. Till slut tog han mod till sig och frågade henne, med en röst som endast bars upp av vrede och smärta,  
"Kan jag se dig nu, eller har jag på något konstigt sätt somnat igen? Och vad får dig ens att tro att jag Vill prata med dig?" Hon suckade djupt, och la händerna på hans axlar. Det gick en rysning utmed ryggraden på honom, och han kunde knappt hålla tillbaka ett stönande. Hon skrattade mjukt, och kylan i hennes röst, och hennes rörelser förändrades också.  
"Jag tror ingenting, jag vet... Jag såg vad du gjorde mot mig i natt, och jag vet vad du tänkte." När han öppnade munnen för att protestera, så tryckte hon till på hans axlar, och han slappnade av.  
"Säg ingenting... Jag vet vad du tänker just nu också, men jag kan inte precis klandra dig för det. Jag hoppas bara att du ville prata med mig... Men, vill du inte det så kan jag gå härifrån..." Hon tog bort sina händer, men han grep efter dem och fick tag i hennes vrister.  
"Nej, snälla... Gå inte. Jag vill att du ska stanna..." Hans röst var till hans stora förtret bedjande, men han kunde inte hjälpa det. Han ville vända sig om, men var rädd för vad som skulle kunna hända. Hon lade sina armar längre ner omkring hans hals, och hon lutade sig över honom. För första gången på länge så kunde han känna närheten av någon i verkligheten, och att det var hon som var med honom gjorde ju inte saken sämre. Hon tog hans händer, och fick honom att ställa sig upp och vända sig om. Utan att veta om det, så hade han slutit ögonen, men han öppnade dem nu, och han såg in i hennes ansikte. Han blev alldeles överrumplad. Han skulle aldrig kunna lista ut vem hon egentligen var. Hon hade en häftig förklädnad på sig, och hon var sminkad så att man inte kände igen henne. Om han vetat vem hon var så skulle han tveka till att ens hennes bästa vänner visste vem hon var. Hon log svagt och blygt emot honom, och han kände hur han återgäldade det leendet. Han kände sig glad, och han kunde inte riktigt hjälpa det. Han såg hur hon rös till, men inte på grund utav att hon höll i honom, snarare för att hennes förklädnad inte var riktigt lämpad för det kalla vädret ute. Han slöt sina händer hårdare om henne, och drog med sig henne in igen. Inte in i Stora salen, för han ville verkligen prata med henne, utan in i en tom korridor en bit bort. Där, i ljuset av några facklor så tog han sig en ordentlig titt på henne. Hennes hår var uppsatt i någon konstig frisyr, men det såg verkligen häftigt ut, och det var ilsket rött. Hennes förklädnad, var inte riktigt avslöjande eller något, men den var ganska uppseende väckande. Den var av flera lager svart flor över svart sammet liknade det i alla fall, och den var inte allt för lång. Den räckte knappt till knäna på henne, och hade den suttit på någon annan så skulle han ha sagt att den var motbjudande, men på henne såg den fantastisk ut. Han kunde inte få fram ett ord, och hon såg fundersamt på honom.  
"Är allt okej Draco? Du ser lite... Konstig ut..." Han rycktes ur sina tankar, och tog ett steg framåt. Hon såg förvånat på honom, men då hans läppar sänkte sig mot hennes så slappnade hon av och kände hans armar omkring sig. Hon slöt ögonen, och kände hur hans andedräkt blandades med hennes, och precis innan deras läppar möttes så...  
"Malfoy?! Vad gör du här ute?" Det var Harry och Ron som kommit ut, och han släppte henne snabbt. Han såg förvirrat på dem, och andades ganska tungt.  
"Jag pratade med henne." Han kunde se hur deras ansikts uttryck växlade mellan roade, till förvirrade.  
"Malfoy... Har du äntligen blivit galen? Det finns ingen där..." Ron fnissade. Han vände sig snabbt om och såg ingenting. Bara en tom korridor. Han såg återigen på Harry och Ron.  
"Men jag lovar... Hon var där..." Han kunde höra själv hur lamt det lät, och tänkte i sitt stilla sinne att de måste tro att han var galen. De skrattade åt honom, och kom sedan att tänka på något.  
"Inte för att vi riktigt tror det här, men... Har du möjligtvis sett Hermione? Hon har inte kommit ner till festen än..." De var förbryllade, och lite oroliga. Det hörde han. Han skulle precis ge dem ett väldigt dräpande svar, då de hörde ljudet av springande steg, och Hermione uppenbarade sig. Hon hade tydligen brutit mot allt som hon brukade stå för. Hon hade fått på sig en kort kjol, och en tröja, som inte var alltför avslöjande. Hennes hår var ihopsvängt i någonting som faktiskt skulle vara en tofs mitt på hjässan, och man såg det för hennes hår var inte som det brukade vara. Hon störtade fram, och vände sig mot Harry och Ron utan att ens ägna Draco en blick.  
"Där är ni! Jag har letat efter er! Kom igen, vi måste gå in!" Hon tog tag i deras armar och drog iväg dem mot Stora salen, och Draco stod kvar där, alldeles förvirrad. Han visste redan nu att han inte skulle se henne igen på festen. Han kunde höra deras förvirrade, och frågande röster hela vägen tillbaka, innan musiken dränkte dem. Han visste också att han inte skulle kunna somna nu, så han gick med tunga steg tillbaka till festen. 

Inne på festen var det väldigt hög musik, och många dansande. Draco stannade i dörr öppningen, och såg sig chockat omkring. Han kunde se att flera såg misstänksamt på honom, men han brydde sig inte. Han hade tänkt se sig omkring för att se om hon var där, men allt han såg var massor av människor i maskerad kostymer, men ingen som ens liknade henne. Han hade visserligen vetat om det, men han hade ändå hoppats på att han skulle få träffa henne igen den kvällen. Han ville prata med henne, men han ville också hålla om henne. Han hade aldrig fått göra det förut. Drömmarna hindrade honom från att vända sig om och se på henne, och det gjorde honom mer ont än han trott var möjligt. Han önskade att han skulle få träffa henne igen, få veta varför han aldrig fick se henne, få veta vem hon var. Men han visste redan nu att hon var borta. Den enda ljusglimten var att han visste att han skulle få träffa henne igen. På natten. Den tanken fick honom att le, och hans vänner blev lite fundersamma. Draco log aldrig utan anledning, och aldrig sådär.  
  
Jag såg honom komma in i Stora salen igen, och han såg sig omkring. Han verkade ganska chockad, och jag önskade att jag kunnat stå där med honom, kunnat vara med honom. Helt plötsligt så log han. Jag, liksom många andra frös till. Jag hade visserligen sett honom le förut, men aldrig sådär. Alltid hade det varit ett hånfullt leende, men det här var annorlunda. Helt plötsligt så kände jag hur jag ville springa fram till honom, och kasta mig i hans armar, men jag gjorde det aldrig. I stället vände jag mig mot mina kompisar och började prata med dem istället, och jag tvingade mig själv att inte se på Draco. Jag såg honom lämna festen efter ungefär en timme, och jag kände hur det gjorde ont i hjärtat. Han skulle aldrig få veta vem jag var, och jag skulle aldrig visa honom det. Det skulle smärta honom alltför mycket. Han skulle hata mig, och jag kunde inte stå ut med det. Inte en gång till. När jag ändrade ställning så kände jag hur det stora blåmärket högt uppe på min höft gjorde sig påmint. Jag gjorde en grimas, men som tur var så var det ingen som såg det. Jag väntade i en tio minuter, men sedan kände jag hur trött jag egentligen var, eftersom jag inte kunnat sova ordentligt på flera dagar, och sen kom han och överraskade mig i sömnen mitt i natten... Jag sade till mina kompisar att jag var trött, och återvände sedan till vårat uppehållsrum och min sovsal, medans jag hoppades på att få träffa honom i drömmen.  
  
Jag lämnade festen tidigt, och återvände till vår sovsal. När jag kommit in så stupade jag rakt i säng, och var för trött för att orka röra på mig. Minnena av vad som hänt under kvällen kom snabbt tillbaka. Jag hade Sett henne! Jag hade hållit om henne. Och, jag hade nästan kysst henne... Kanske skulle hon låta mig kyssa henne i drömmen... Kanske skulle jag faktiskt få se henne i natt... Jag ställde mig osäkert upp och bytte till min pyjamas. När jag sedan krupit ner i sängen var jag alltför uppspelt, och kunde faktiskt inte sova så jag tog istället fram en bok och läste lite för att få tiden att gå. Efter ungefär en timme så var jag så utmattad att jag somnade med boken liggandes på magen.  
Det var mörkt ute, och vinden tjöt. När jag upptäckte var jag var så kunde jag urskilja andra ljud också. Regn som strilade, och någon som stod bakom honom, och andades ganska tungt.  
"Du vet... det är väldigt tur för dig att du bara dyker upp här... Jag måste ju springa dit jag ska..." Hon flämtade, och ett leende lekte i hans mungipor. Han var dock lite frågande fortfarande, men innan han hann säga något, så kände han hur ett par händer lades på hans axlar, och vände honom bakåt.  
"Såja... Nu kan jag se vad du håller på med." Hon log stort, och hennes bröstkorg höjdes och sänkes snabbt, och hon var väldigt andfådd. Han kunde inte hålla sig, utan började le stort. Hon såg frågande på honom, men log sedan tillbaka.  
"Vet du... det här är andra gången på en kväll som jag ser dig le sådär." Han såg förvånat på henne.  
"Vaa? Vad pratar du om? Jag såg dig aldrig efter att du försvunnit. Och apropå försvinna, vart tog du vägen?" Hans röst var annorlunda, gäll, och han hatade det. Men han måste få veta. Varför hade hon egentligen försvunnit?  
"Jag försvann för att jag inte ville att alla skulle se mig. Och, jag var inne i Stora salen... bara, i en annan förklädnad.." Hennes röst var ledsen, som om hon verkligen hade velat stanna med honom, men inte kunnat. Han suckade lätt, men log sedan. Hennes händer var fortfarande runt hans axlar, och han placerade nu sina på runt hennes midja. Innan hon riktigt hunnit förstå vad som var på gång, så hade han lutat sig fram och tryckt en fjäderlätt kyss på hennes läppar. Den var över på någon sekund, men blodet rusade i hans öron när han drog sig bakåt. Oj, det var inte riktigt meningen... Visst, han hade kysst andra, men det hade aldrig hänt... Han såg förvåningen i hennes ögon, men sedan log hon och drog honom intill sig i en lång kyss.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4.

När han vaknade nästa morgon så var det med ett stort leende på läpparna. Hon hade kysst honom. På riktigt, och han hade fått se henne. Men, vid tanken på allt som nu fanns framför honom, så blev han genast som vanligt. Han visste inte varför, men han var säker på att någonting skulle hända idag. Han klädde sig snabbt, och gick till stora salen för frukost. När han kom in så var nästan alla där, och han satte sig ner på sin vanliga plats. Men, innan frukosten skulle serveras så verkade det som om Dumbledore hade någonting att säga. Han reste sig upp, och han kunde se att många av lärarna lyste på något sätt. Snape, var dock till hans stora lättnad, alldeles normal, om inte än mer hatisk. Dumbledore harklade sig lätt, och började tala till alla på skolan, och det han sade fick Draco att frysa till is.  
"Vi lärare på skolan har bestämt, att det ska bli en bal på skolan i år igen, och eftersom det inte gick alltför bra förra gången, så ska ni få ta dans lektioner. Detta är obligatoriskt för alla elever från tredje årskursen och uppåt. Ni kommer dock endast att öva med elever från eran årskurs." Vid dessa orden, så märkte Draco att han inte var den enda som blivit blek vid dessa ord. Många, framför allt killar, hade blivit mycket blekare. Tjejerna verkade däremot ganska fnittriga, och glada över det hela.   
"Vi kommer att sätta upp lappar i era elevhem om när vilken årskurs ska dansa. Det blir fyra träningar, och den partner ni får första gången ska ni danska med hela tiden. Passen blir ungefär två timmar långa." Han satte sig ner med vad som verkade vara ett belåtet leende på läpparna, och Draco gnisslade tänder. Dansa! Han?! Aldrig i livet! Han var fortfarande arg när han kom tillbaka till sällskaps rummet, och inte blev det bättre av att han såg lappen med dans tider, och de skulle börja dansa redan idag! Han började skrika, och när resten av killarna i hans årskurs fick veta varför, så gjorde de samma sak. Tjejerna skrek också, men av skratt. De visste mycket väl att många killar, framför allt dem från Slytherin, inte kunde dansa. Pansy var den enda som fortfarande verkade lite hoppfull. Hon visste att Draco kunde dansa, och hon hoppades att hon skulle få dansa med honom. Då kunde han ju inte säga någonting. Det var ju trots allt lärarna som bestämde vem som dansade med vem. Draco gick som på spikar under hela dagen. Överallt kunde han se personer som verkade ha det lika illa som honom. Till och med Potter och Weasley verkade nervösa. Granger däremot verkade lugn. Som om det här inte var någonting ovanligt. Vilket det förmodligen inte var. Han visste att man i mugglar skolor fick lov att dansa. Han kunde inte föreställa sig någonting värre. Ju längre dagen led, desto mer nervösa verkade alla bli, eller, nästan alla. De som var mugglarfödda, eller som gått i mugglar skolor verkade vara ganska lugna. De kunde ju dansa. När det äntligen var dags, enligt vissa, och när helvetet bröt lös, enligt andra, så kom de in i små nervösa trupper. Stora salen var nästan tom, och långborden hade försvunnit. Dumbledore och McGonagall stod framför dem på ett litet podium, och de hade små leenden på läpparna. Alla höll andan när de började prata.  
"Ok, nu är det så att vi äntligen är klara med detta. Vi vet inte vilka som ska dansa med vilka, det kommer avgöras genom lottning. Och, vi sätter väl igång på en gång..." McGonagall fick med hjälp av magi fram två stora skålar, fulla med pergament stycken. En var märkt 'Killar', den andra 'Tjejer'. Draco kände hur han frös till is. Han kunde hamna med vem som helst. Kanske till och med en smutsskalle... Han rös vid tanken. Dumbledore drog en lapp, och läste upp namnet.  
"Neville Longbottom! Du ska dansa med... Silanne McGregor!" Båda såg lätt förvirrade, och illamående ut. De båda lärarna bara log, och drog nästa lapp. Det började bli mindre elever kvar nu, men det var fortfarande mer än hälften kvar. Ron Weasley skulle dansa med Hannah Abbot, och de verkade milt sagt lite lättade för det. Harry Potter skulle dansa med en tjej från Ravenclaw vid namn Serlené Summers. Draco avundades honom nästan. Serlené var söt. Några fler försvann, och sedan...  
"Draco Malfoy! Du ska dansa med..."

Draco vred lätt på huvudet, och såg Pansys hoppfulla blick.   
"Nej, snälla, inte Pansy... Vem som helst, men inte hon..." Han var desperat. Han kunde riktigt se framför sig hur han blev tvungen att dansa med henne, och det vände sig i magen på honom. Han riktade blicken tillbaka till lärarna. Han såg hur McGonagall tog upp en lapp från tjejerna, och drog efter andan. Hon harklade sig och såg ut över dem med en blick, som en del kunde se betydde, hur ska detta gå? Hon började om.  
"Draco Malfoy! Du ska dansa med... Hermione Granger!" Det var svårt att se vem av dem som var argast över detta besked. Draco, eller Hermione. Draco såg på Hermione, med öppet hat i blicken, Hermione såg på honom med kyligt förakt. Båda verkade arga över beslutet, och många såg på dem med nyfikenhet i blicken. Hur ska det här gå, var en fråga man kunde höra flera gånger i den Stora salen. När alla namnen ropats upp, så var det dags för två timmars dans. Draco och Hermione rörde sig motvilligt emot varandra när de banade väg mellan folkmassorna. Draco kunde höra Seamus och Dean fnissa. Det lät som om de fått en förtrollning över sig, och de kunde inte sluta. När han äntligen förstod varför, så log han nästan inom sig. Han och Hermione stod mittemot varandra, och det var meningen att de skulle lära sig dansa vals ordentligt, men han och Hermione stod på en armlängds avstånd, och rörde nästan inte varandra. Plötsligt kände han en hand på sin rygg, och han pressades mot Hermione. Han suckade väldigt lågt, och lade en hand ytterst lätt på hennes höft, och tog hennes hand i sin. Hennes hand vilade på hans axel, och han kände en stöt. Han kunde känna igen den svagt, men den var så mycket starkare nu. Den gick så mycket djupare. Han drog hastigt efter andan, och fick en undrande, nedlåtande blick från henne. Han sköt en blick av avsmak mot henne, och hon såg över hans axel. Det började komma ljud från ingenstans. Det var musik, vals musik, och alla paren började långsamt försöka dansa. Dumbledore och McGonagall hade visat alla hur man skulle hålla varandra, hur stegen var, och hur man räknade dem. Nu skulle vi testa själva. Till sin förvåning så upptäckte han att ju längre de dansade, desto mer slappnade han av. Hon kunde verkligen dansa, och han njöt av den stilla tystnaden som fanns där. Allt som hördes var musiken, allt annat var tyst. Han kunde känna hur hon slappnade av, och hennes hand låg mer på hans axel. Innan hade den bara vidrört den ytterst lätt, men nu kunde han känna värmen från hennes hand, och tyngden från den också. Han slappnade omedvetet av, och höll henne hårdare. Först stelnade hon till, men sedan slappnade hon av, och lutade huvudet mot hans axel. Han kände hur en rysning letade sig nerför hans ryggrad, men han sade ingenting. Han lade märke till först nu, att hennes hår, som under så många år, varit alldeles risigt, som han sade, nu låg slätt, och välvårdat. Det var som om det var en helt annan person som han dansade med. Ingen av dem märkte, hur musiken blev lägre, men lärarnas röster väckte dem ur "transen".   
"Ingen rör sig. Detta var alltså den första valsen, och det gick riktigt bra för en del, medans andra behöver träna... Nu blir det tre valser till, sedan ska ni få vila lite innan vi tar en annan dans." De drog sig undan lite lätt, och han upptäckte att han andades ganska tungt. När han såg ner på henne så upptäckte han att hennes kinder var lätt rosiga, men det klädde henne. Den här tanken, slog ner i honom som en blixt från klar himmel, och han skakade på huvudet för att bli av med den. Musiken började igen, och han tog ett stadigare tag om hennes hand, och den andra handen låg nu hårdare om hennes midja, och de började dansa igen. Han märkte hur han blev lätt yr, och hur Hermione fnissade.  
"Det är lättare om man ser den man dansar med i ögonen. Då håller man balansen mycket bättre, och man blir inte lika yr." Han sänkte blicken, och såg in i hennes ögon. Det han såg, gjorde honom förvirrad, och han vacklade till. Genast var hon där, och hon tog tag i honom.  
"Är du okej?" Hon verkade lite förvirrad, och han kunde se att hon inte förstod varför det hade hänt. Han nickade, och tog tag om henne igen, då de skulle dansa igen. När de tre vals låtarna äntligen var klara, så hade han väldigt ont i vaderna. Han var inte van vid att dansa så mycket. Han och Hermione släppte genast varandra, och det var som om det som hänt under dansen aldrig inträffat. Han såg på henne med en äcklad, nedlåtande blick, och hon såg på honom, med lugnt, kyligt förakt, och han upptäckte att det sårade honom. När den insikten slog honom, blev han förskräckt. Vad höll han på med? Han hade redan någon!  
  
Det blev en kort paus på ungefär tio minuter, sedan skulle de lära sig dansa foxtrott. Han var lite nervös. Han hade ju aldrig dansat det förut, men han kunde slappna av. Lärarna visade som vanligt först hur man skulle göra, sedan dansade han ju också med Hermione, och hon visste hur man gjorde. Långsamt lade han sin ena hand på hennes midja igen, och tog hennes hand i sin. Hon drog lätt efter andan, och började med stegen. Då hon upptäckte att det blev fel eftersom hon styrde, så stannade hon plötsligt upp.  
"Malfoy! Det är meningen att Du ska styra... inte jag! Kan du inte stegen eller vaddå?" När det gick upp för henne vad hon just sagt så såg hon roat på mig, och det hon såg bekräftade hennes misstankar. Hela hennes ansikte lyste upp som om en sol just sken in genom fönstret.  
"Du Kan inte! Draco Malfoy, tidernas störste snobb, och idiot, kan inte dansa foxtrott. Jag tror jag kommer att dö av skratt." Sagt och gjort. Hon började skratta så tårarna rann nerför kinderna på henne. Givetvis så såg McGonagall det, och kom framskyndande. Hon stannade inte musiken eller något, och ingen märkte, det verkade vara väldigt svårt för många. Till skillnad för valsen som gått galant för de flesta. Tillochmed Longbottom hade ju klarat det.  
"Är någonting på tok miss Granger?" Hon kastade en ilsken blick mot mig, och jag stod där, helt stilla. Vad skulle jag göra? Granger stod ju bara där, nästan dubbelvikt av skratt, och tårarna bara rann. Hon försökte hämta andan, och reste sig äntligen upp.  
"Nej då professorn... Ingenting är fel... Allt är jättebra, men... Det är bara det... Han kan inte stegen..." Vid dessa ord började hon faktiskt skratta igen, och ramlade nästan omkull. Han såg försiktigt på McGonagall, och till sin stora förargelse, så log hon mot honom. Han kände hur ilskan steg i honom. Idiotiska smutsskalle som får honom att framstå som en idiot. McGonagall gick fram till honom och tog tag i hans händer. Hon började snabbt lära honom stegen, och det tog inte lång tid för honom att förstå hur han skulle göra. Han var dock plågsamt medveten om att Hermione stod och skrattade bakom hans rygg hela tiden. McGonagall verkade medveten om detta, och hon släppte honom snabbt.  
"Bra, nu har du lärt dig hur man gör... Nu vill jag se när du dansar med miss Granger här." Hennes röst var bestämd, och han kunde tyvärr inte göra annat än att lyssna. Han tog tag i henne igen, och såg att hon lyckats sluta skratta, och hon hade torkat tårarna som funnits på hennes kinder. Men, han blev inte så glad när han såg in i hennes ögon. Det såg ut som om två stjärnor fallit för att bosätta sig där. Han kunde inte ta ögonen från hennes ögon, och han kunde se att skrattet fortfarande fanns där. Han ruskade lätt på huvudet för att bli av med bilden, och började med stegen. Till sin stora lycka märkte han att han lyckats överraska henne. Han hade alltid haft lätt för nya steg, och detta var inget undantag. Hon följde lätt med i stegen, och det kändes nästan som om de svävade fram. McGonagall såg bara de allra första stegen, och sedan försvann hon. Detta gjorde honom lättad. Han tyckte inte om tanken om att en lärare såg honom dansa med någon som han tyckte väldigt illa om. Jaa, faktiskt hatade. Potter kom ju då först, men sedan kom Granger och Weasley inte långt efter. Men, för tillfället var det väldigt svårt att tänka på. Han ville inte erkänna det, han Kunde inte erkänna det, varken för sig själv, eller någon annan, han kunde inte ens tillåta sig själv att med ens ett uns av sitt hjärta tro på det. Det fick inte vara sant. Han var på väg att stanna, men kom på att gjorde han det igen, då skulle läraren vara där i ett huj, och det ville han absolut inte. Stegen gick i ganska snabb takt, vilket han var tacksam för, då skulle han inte behöva tänka så mycket. Bara koncentrera sig på stegen. Äntligen var den lilla episoden över. Låten tog slut, och de släppte båda två snabbt taget om varandra, och ställde sig långt ifrån varandra som om de bränt sig. De vände sig snabbt mot Dumbledore som övervakat hela lektionen, och han meddelade dem att lektionen var över för denna gång. Nästa lektion skulle vara om två veckor, och de skulle träna innan dess, för nästa gång så skulle de börja med något annat. Stönanden hördes överallt i salen, och han trodde sig även kunna höra spridda fnissanden. När de äntligen fick gå så var han väldigt lättad, och flydde snabbt. Ingen lade märke till hans panikslagna ansiktsuttryck då alla skyndade sig för att komma ut. Dumbledores röst ekade fortfarande i hans huvud.   
"Ska ni träna, och det ska ni, så ska ni göra det med er danspartner." Det betydde att han skulle bli tvungen att dansa med smutsskallen. Vilken katastrof!  
  
Han började gå igenom korridorerna, men blev hindrad av någon och såg hur en annan sjundeårselev såg konstigt på honom. Han mindes inte riktigt killens namn, men det var inte viktigt. Han kastade en blick på killen, och visade att det var okej för honom att ställa frågan som han kunde se gnagde inom honom.  
"Vaddå?" Rösten var lite irriterad för den andra killen bara satt där och såg konstigt på honom. Han verkade ha förstått att han stirrade, och vände hastigt bort blicken.  
"Jag... Jag... Joo, jag såg dig i stora salen, och jag undrade bara... Vem var tjejen du dansade med?" Draco stirrade på killen. Han måste vara tokig! Visste han inte vem lärarnas lilla gullegris var? Han kastade en blick på killens klädnad, och såg att han var från Ravenclaw. Han höjde ena ögonbrynet. Självklart... Men ändå... Han borde väl veta.. Han pluggade väl förmodligen lika mycket som henne...  
"Hennes namn är Hermione Granger, och hon är en smutsskalle... Även känd som en av den berömda Harry Potters bästa vänner... Har du fått reda på allt du vill nu?" Hans röst var släpig, och han såg med nöje på hur killens blick förändrades. Men sedan sträckte han på sig, och verkade förstå lite bättre.  
"Du är Draco Malfoy, är du inte?! Jag borde förstått att du skulle kalla henne för det. Men, du vet väl inte att det inte är härstamningen som räknas, utan vem man är som person. Jag struntar i var hon kommer ifrån. När jag ser på henne så ser jag hennes utstrålning, och hennes person, inte hennes härstamning som vissa andra!" Med dessa ord vände han på klacken och lämnade honom där, med ett konfunderat uttryck i ansiktet.  
  
Dagarna flöt förbi, och han försökte njuta av dem, och göra dem så långa som möjligt. Han ville inte se nästa träning komma närmare, och vad värre var, han hade börjat glömma stegen till den där nya dansen de fått lära sig. Och han, liksom alla andra var ju förbjuden att dansa med någon annan än den som blivit "tilldelad" honom. Han visste att han tyvärr skulle bli tvungen att be henne dansa lite med honom, bara så att han skulle komma ihåg stegen, men han ville inte närma sig henne, inte ens ta i henne, inte ens med tång! Det var i alla fall vad han sade sig själv. Han ville göra dagarna så långa som möjligt, men samtidigt kunde han inte vänta tills natten föll och han fick träffa henne igen. Han tyckte det var konstigt. För bara några veckor sedan, så hade han inte velat sova, han skulle hellre dött än att träffa henne igen, men nu, då ville han inget hellre än att sova, så han fick träffa henne. Han hade inte fått se hennes ansikte igen, eller ens henne, men det gjorde ingenting. Han var glad över att hon var där. Det var på trolldryckskonsten som han bestämde sig. Han skulle prata med henne, men ensam. Men hur sjutton skulle det gå till? Hon var ju alltid med Potter och de andra. Lappar funkade ju inte heller, han skulle visserligen komma undan med det, men Snape skulle låta henne få strafftjänst, och då skulle han inte kunna prata med henne i alla fall. Lektionen fortsatte i samma mak, och det var inte förrens allmän förvirring uppstod när Neville, igen, lyckades smälta en kittel som han såg sin chans. Hermione hade kommit nära honom, alldeles omedvetet, och han lutade sig snabbt fram och viskade i hennes öra.  
"Möt mig i biblioteket efter middagen. Jag måste prata med dig." Han såg hur hon blev stel som en staty under några sekunder, och vände sig inte om eller någonting, men sedan nickade hon kort och försvann bort igen för att hjälpa Neville i all oredan. Lektionen avslutades en halvtimme tidigare på grund av Nevilles klumpighet, men det verkade som om alla Gryffindorare var glada för det. Sanningen å säga, så var han också det. Han måste komma ihåg stegen åtminstone lite grann. När han gick mot Stora salen för att äta middag så repeterade han dem i huvudet. Långsamt, långsamt, snabbt, snabbt, mumlade han under andetagen. Han var så inne i stegen, att han gick rakt på någon, och föll handlöst baklänges. I allra sista sekund så tog någon tag i honom, och drog upp honom, men så fort han stod upp, så släppte personen honom. Han skakade på huvudet, och såg upp på personen som hindrat honom få ett ganska stort antal brutna ben med tanke på var han stod. Utan att han märkt det, så hade han gått uppför trappan, och stod nu på toppen av den. Hade han ramlat, så hade han kunnat se fram emot en bruten nacke, och praktiskt taget alla ben brutna.  
"Jag tänkte att det nog var säkrare att hindra dig från att falla, såvida jag inte vill se fram emot framtida danslektioner med Dumbledore. Dessutom, det var ju till viss del mitt fel att du föll... Men, jag ska gå nu eftersom du inte vill umgås, eller ens bli sedd, med en "smutsskalle" som jag själv!" Han såg förvånat efter Hermione när hon stormade därifrån. Han hade aldrig trott att hon av alla människor skulle hindra honom från att få en massa brutna ben i kroppen, men å andra sidan skulle hon få väldigt mycket att förklara om någon fick veta att hon bara stått där och sett honom falla. Han skyndade på stegen till Stora salen, och satte sig på sin vanliga plats. Hans blick sökte sig ibland till Gryffindor bordet, så han kunde avgöra när hon gick, men hon satt där och pratade och skrattade med sina vänner. När han tillslut ätit färdigt så ställde han sig upp och gick ut ur salen utan att se sig om. Han gick raka vägen till biblioteket, och hoppades att hon skulle dyka upp snart. Oavsett hur mycket hon hatade honom, så visste han att hon skulle dyka upp. Dumbledore hade ju faktiskt sagt att de skulle prata med varandra, vilket innebar att hon var tvungen att komma.  
  
Ååh, där står han... Vad ska jag göra? Ska jag gå fram och börja prata med honom? Nej, han ser ut att vänta på någon... Men vad ska jag göra? Helst av allt så vill jag ju bara rusa fram till honom, och kyssa honom. Men det vet jag ju redan om att det inte går. Ånej, jag hör steg... Vad ska jag göra? Tänk om någon kommer och ser mig stå här och titta på honom...

Draco hörde steg bakom sig, och vände snabbt på sig. Det var Hermione som kom där. Med snabba, bestämda steg kom hon emot honom, och hon ställde sig beslutsamt framför honom, och såg inte allt för glad ut.  
"Nåå... Vad vill du? Jag har lite bråttom, och vill inte behöva dras med dig längre än nödvändigt." Draco blinkade till. Han hade inte förväntat sig höra någonting sådant från henne. Det var ju en sådan sak som han skulle kunna säga. Han såg genomträngande på henne, och drog sedan djupt efter andan innan han svarade.  
"Joo, det är så att... Jagharglömtstegentilldendärnyadansen, vifickläraoss, ochjagundrar omvikundetränalite, eftersomdetvardetsomDumbledoresade attmanskullegöra." Hermione såg förvirrat på honom. Han kunde inte säga att han klandrade henne. Det han sagt hade kommit ut som en enda stor klump. Han svalde hårt och började om.  
"Joo, det är så att jag har glömt stegen till den där nya dansen vi fick lära oss, och jag undrar om vi kunde träna lite eftersom det var det som Dumbledore sade att man skulle göra..." Hon såg chockat på honom. Han? Skulle Han ha glömt stegen?! Det verkade ganska otroligt, men... Om han sade det så..   
"Var det därför du ville träffa mig?" Hennes röst var misstänksam, och han kunde inte precis säga att han klandrade henne. Han nickade långsamt.  
"Jaa, det var därför jag ville träffa dig. Jag höll på att gå igenom dem i huvudet när du knuffade mig." Han kunde se att den tog. Hennes kinder blev lätt röda, och hon ville inte se honom i ögonen. Tillslut fick han då en liten nickning från henne, och han suckade lättat. Hon skulle hjälpa honom, även om han inte trott annat... Hon var alldeles för mycket Gryffindorare för att inte göra det.  
"Okej då, jag ska hjälpa dig. Men, jag kan inte just nu. Det är för mycket folk här... Möt mig på femte våningen om trettio minuter... Då ska jag hjälpa dig. Och du, ta på dig något annat... Jag ska nämligen lära dig några andra danser också som jag vet att vi sak få lära oss, och jag tror inte du vill ha besök av McGonagall igen... Du verkade ju generad därute ju..." Hon log retsamt mot honom, och till sin stora förargelse så kände han hur han rodnade igen. Hon såg roat på honom och började skratta. Det var som om en plötslig våg av värme spred sig genom kroppen på honom, och han såg fascinerat på henne. När han kom på sig själv med detta, så rodnade han bara än värre, och hon var helt konfunderad. Draco Malfoy rodnade aldrig. Nåväl, nästan aldrig. Harry hade ju lyckats med det en gång, men han rodnade aldrig annars, och aldrig såhär. Han nickade snabbt mot henne.  
"OK, om en halvtimme, på femte våningen... Andra kläder?!?" Hon nickade.  
"Jaa, jag sade ju att jag skulle lära dig några andra danser som jag vet att vi ska få lära oss, och då är det bättre om du inte har skoluniformen på dig... Jag hoppas att du har andra kläder med dig..." Hennes röst var väldigt retsam, men han var lite för upprörd för att lägga märke till det.  
"Jaa, det är väl ändå klart att jag har andra kläder med mig! Vad trodde du? Att jag går omkring i min skoluniform alla dagar om året utom på sommaren eller vaddå?" Fräste han ifrån. Hon hoppade förskräckt bakåt, och såg förvånat på honom.  
"Okej då... Jag skämtade ju bara... Herregud, kan du inte ens ta ett skämt?!" Hon log lite mot honom, innan hon försvann ut från biblioteket, och han såg henne försvinna uppför en trappa. Han kunde höra henne småskratta ett tag, innan ljudet dog bort och han satte av mot fängelsehålorna. Snabbt gick han och bytte kläder, eftersom han mot sin vilja trodde att han skulle behöva dem. Självklart gick de i svart. När han såg på klockan så insåg han att han hade exakt tio minuter på sig att hinna till femte våningen och skyndade på lite.  
  
När det gått exakt en halvtimme sedan de gått till respektive uppehållsrum så stod Draco på femte våningen. Han kunde inte se Hermione någonstans och började smått ironiskt säga elaka saker om att smutsskallar tydligen inte kan hålla tiden och även mycket annat. Han var så inne i sina tankar att han inte märkte var han gick, och helt plötsligt blev han indragen i ett ganska stort rum som han inte ens vetat om fanns på Hogwarts. Han hade blivit ganska chockad, så när personen i fråga släppte taget, så andades han tungt, och såg sig skrämt omkring.  
"Jag sade ju till dig att vänta på tredje våningen efter en halvtimme... Men, du verkar inte lyssna så bra, men.. Nu är du ju i alla fall här, och du har bytt kläder ser jag.. Väldigt smart måste jag säga.. Väldigt smart." Han vände sig om och fick syn på Hermione. Hon log retsamt mot honom, och synade honom från topp till tå. Av någon anledning fick detta honom att rodna, igen... Han såg på henne, och såg att även hon bytt kläder. Detta var en av de få gångerna han sett henne i byxor, men han tyckte hon passade i det. Byxorna var i någon mörkblå färg, men tröjan var i ljusblå, naturlig färg. Hennes hår var uppsatt, tydligen för att hon inte skulle ha det i vägen, och han kom på sig själv med att önska att hon skulle ha håret sådär fler gånger. Nej, vad höll han på med? Han kunde inte allvarligt titta på Hermione av alla människor sådär heller... Som om hon vetat om vad som pågick i hans hjärna så såg hon på honom och log än mer retsamt.  
"Ska vi börja nu eller måste jag vänta tills du kan hålla dina hormoner i styr?"


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5.   
Hålla dina hormoner i styr?! Vilka hormoner pratade hon om egentligen? När Draco äntligen kom på att han fortfarande kollade på henne, så drog han undan blicken och såg sig omkring mer noggrant.  
"Vad är det här för ställe? Jag har aldrig sett det förut." Och det stämde, det hade han inte. Det var blanka, trägolv och utmed väggarna hängde tyger. Han vände sig mot henne för svar och märkte att hon drog på det. Han gick genast fram till henne och tog tag i hennes armar. Hon såg skrämt upp i hans ögon, och han släppte henne.  
"Det är ett ganska speciellt rum. Ibland finns det här, ibland inte. Men, när det finns här så är det utrustat som användaren behöver det. Det kan vara ett kvastskåp, ett klassrum, jaa, vad det nu är du behöver." Han såg fundersamt på henne innan han nickade långsamt. Hon svängde en gång med sitt trollspö och han kunde höra musik som från alla hörn och kanter i rummet.  
"Såå, ska vi börja?" Hon såg frågande på honom, och han nickade lätt innan han tog ett steg framåt och hon placerade sin hand på hans axel och tog tag i hans ena hand. Han placerade sin lediga hand runt hennes midja, och de började dansa. Hon tyckte det var bäst att börja med foxtrotten, eftersom han inte kunde den. De tränade i säkert tjugo minuter på den, och sedan satt den. Hon släppte honom sedan och svängde än en gång på sitt trollspö. Musiken ändrade genast karaktär, och han stod helt paralyserad. Det här var någonting som han inte kunde. Hon skrattade bara, och tog tag i hans händer.  
"Jag ska lära dig att dansa bugg. Det går ganska fort, men det är också väldigt lätt att lära sig." Han nickade sakta, och lät henne vara hans lärare. Tio minuter senare insåg han att hon haft rätt. Det var lätt att lära sig, och kul. Och, hon hade också haft rätt i att det var smart att ha andra kläder på sig, eftersom skoluniformerna skulle vara hemskt opraktiska. Han såg också att hon verkade ha kul, och att hon för första gången verkade riktigt avslappnad i hans sällskap. Det sista var ju till viss del hans fel att hon inte varit förut. Efter att ha betraktat henne, utan hennes vetskap så såg han också att det fanns något annat som de skulle lära sig, något som hon tydligen inte ville lära honom.  
"Vad är det mer vi ska få lära oss? Och kom inte med ingenting, för jag vet att det är någonting!" Hon såg förvånat på honom. Sedan suckade hon uppgivet och såg på honom under lugg, om hon hade haft någon.  
"Joo, det är en till dans som vi ska dansa på den där balen, men... Jag är ytterst tveksam till den. Dessutom kan du nog redan den, så då behöver jag inte lära dig den och..." Han kunde inte hjälpa det. Han tog ett steg framåt och såg ner på henne. Hon var ungefär till hans haka, lite kortare bara. Han lutade sig ner mot henne, och kysste henne. Hon tystnade omedelbart, och stelnade till innan hon gav efter lite och kysste honom tillbaka. Kyssen varade bara i någon sekund, innan hon verkade vakna till, och drog sig undan.  
"Va... va... Vad håller vi på med?! Jag skulle lära dig en dans vi skulle få lära oss, och du... du... Du kysser mig!! Vad sjutton tar du dig till?!" Han skakade på huvudet, och såg på henne. Hon hade rätt. Vad sjutton höll han på med? Han var lätt chockad nu, och han ville inte riktigt möta hennes chockade, och ilskna blick. Han tvingade tillslut sig själv att göra just detta, och såg att händerna satt på höfterna, och hon hade ett bestämt uttryck i ansiktet. Hon ville ha ett svar...  
"Jag vet faktiskt inte. Det var någonting som bara hände." Han såg på henne, och hon lugnade ner sig lite.  
"Joo, nog kan jag hålla med om att det bara hände, men det ska Inte hända igen! Förstått?!" Han nickade, och förstod inte varför ens hans värsta fiender hängde ihop med henne. Hon var ju en riktig ragata ibland. I alla fall när hon betedde sig såhär. Han nickade bara, och hon suckade lättat innan hon slappnade av.   
"Ok, det är såhär... Vi ska dansa tryckare på balen också, men det är jag säker på att du redan kan så det kan..." Hennes röst dog ut då hon såg hans ansiktsuttryck. Han kunde inte dansa tryckare... Visserligen skulle de få göra det på träningarna, men hon ville inte dansa med honom nu, hon kände sig lite rädd för vad som skulle kunna hända. Hon suckade, och tecknade åt honom att komma närmare. Han tog tveksamt några steg framåt, och förundrades milt av tanken att hon skrämt honom så till den milda grad att han tagit betäckning på andra sidan rummet. Hon satte inte på någon musik, utan ställde sig så att han såg henne tydligt, och hon kunde se precis vad han gjorde. Han förstod att det var för att hon skulle känna sig säkrare, men han kunde inte hjälpa att han tyckte det hela var väldigt löjligt. Hon harklade sig lätt, och för ett kort ögonblick så tyckte han att det verkade som om hon kände sig alldeles hjälplös, men i nästa sekund var det borta, och han var övertygad om att han bara inbillat sig det hela.  
"Ok... Joo, det här är riktigt konstigt för mig, eftersom jag är ganska van vid att alla kan dansa tryckare, men du stannar väl aldrig länge nog för att varken se, eller lära dig..." Hon log retsamt mot honom, och han slappnade av lite. Ok, hon var inte lika arg längre. Hon tog några steg framåt, och placerade sina händer runt hans nacke, och lade hans händer runt hennes midja. Musiken hade börjat igen och han var lite förvirrad. Som om han verkligen kunde dessa steg började han dansa med henne, och han upptäckte att han njöt av det. Hon lutade huvudet mot hans axel, och slappnade av lite. Låten fortsatte, men när den tog slut så märkte de inte det, utan fortsatte bara dansa, och en ny låt började spela. De fortsatte repetera alla danser tills de satt, och efter ungefär en timme så var de säkra på att han kunde dem. Hermione var inte säker på om de skulle få lära sig någon mer dans, men det fick de väl ta som det kom. Hon försvann ut genom dörren, och han satte av mot sitt uppehållsrum medans hon såg till att ingen skulle se att någon varit där.  
  
Jag såg honom komma, jag såg honom gå. Under hela den tiden han var borta, så var jag så sorgsen. Tänk om han var med någon annan. Jag kunde inte stå ut med den tanken. Han var min, i alla fall i drömmen. Där var han min, och där älskade han mig. Men, tänk om det bara var någonting som han satte upp... Jag hatade denna misstänksamhet, men jag kunde inte stoppa den. Den fanns där, jämt. Oh, där är han! Tänk om jag skulle, nej, kanske... Joo, jag gör det.. men, bara snabbt. Han får inte se mig!  
  
Draco gick igenom korridoren ner tillbaka till uppehållsrummet med ganska lätta steg. Han hade lärt sig danserna! Han hade en vag känsla av att vara iakttagen, men han var så inne i sina tankar att han inte märkte det. Han rundade ett hörn och fortsatte gå. Helt plötsligt går någon förbi, och han hör en svag röst säga,  
'"Hoppas du saknar mig Draco, för jag saknar dig. Vi ses ikväll i dina drömmar." Han snurrade runt och började springa. Vart var hon? Hon hade gått förbi honom, hon hade pratat med honom! Vart var hon? Han rundade hörnet än en gång, men hon var spårlöst försvunnen. Han kunde inte hitta henne någonstans. Han slog näven i väggen, och muttrade en hel rad med ord som inte bör nämnas. Han suckade uppgivet och frustrerat och började sin väg tillbaka till fängelsehålorna.

Han gick igenom korridoren, och till hans förvåning så var det ganska ljust ute. Han kunde se att solen försökte tränga sig fram mellan tjocka moln, men det verkade vara dömt att misslyckas, så ljuset som trängde fram var svagt, men spred ett milt ljus. Han brukade tycka om när solen lyste, om än bara svagt, men han tyckte inte om att ligga och steka sig i solen som han uttryckte sig. Men detta ljus gjorde honom orolig. Han såg sig oroligt omkring, och det fanns ingen där. Med tanke på att det var lördag, så kanske det var ganska tidigt, men han var ganska så säker på att det nästan alltid fanns åtminstone någon i korridorerna, men inte ens Mrs Norris fanns där för att se om han gjorde någonting som han inte fick. Han fortsatte gå, och han gick mot stora salen. Men innan han kommit dit så var det som om någonting påkallade hans uppmärksamhet, och han drogs mot sin vilja mot den platsen. Han hörde inga ljud, följde bara sin intuition. Han gick igenom två långa korridorer, och han såg fortfarande ingen. Han var på väg att vända tillbaks till stora salen då en plötslig ingivelse fick honom att öppna en dörr till ett klassrum. Först trodde han att det var tomt, men när han precis skulle stänga dörren så såg han en plötslig rörelse i rummet, och han öppnade dörren än mer igen. Det fanns två personer, inte en som han först trott när han öppnat dörren, och när han märkte vad de gjorde så smålog han först. Han skulle då aldrig ha trott att detta klassrum skulle användas som en plats för folk att smita undan till när de ville kyssas. Men, å andra sidan... Han hade ju kysst Hermione i ett rum han aldrig sett förut, så... Det jämnade väl ut sig... När han insåg vad han tänkt, så blinkade han förvånat, och blev arg på sig själv. Han hade en tjej som var väldigt snäll, och ok då... Han hade kanske inte sett henne sådär i vardagen eller vad han skulle kalla det, men han tyckte verkligen om henne, så varför tänkte han nu på Hermione? Han såg kort på personerna, som verkligen inte verkade se honom, de verkade nämligen lite upptagna av annat, och hjärtat stannade i bröstet på honom. Det kändes som om någon tagit tag i det och kramat åt. Han stirrade på personerna i hörnet. Det var, en kille och en tjej, men det var tjejen som fångade hans uppmärksamhet. Killen kom från Ravenclaw, men han kunde inte riktigt minnas hans namn. Tjejen var... Hermione. Hjärtat kändes som om det skulle sprängas, men han svalde bara hårt, och kände hur ögonen fylldes med tårar. Han var på väg att vända sig om då han kände hur någon tog tag om honom, och kramade honom. Han ryckte till, men märkte genast vem det var. Det var hon. Han ville vända sig om, men hon lät honom inte. Han slöt ögonen, och lät henne ta med honom vart hon nu ville gå. Det verkade som om hon inte lagt märke till det han såg, annars skulle hon väl ha skrikit åt honom eller nåt i den stilen. Han öppnade ögonen, men till hans stora förargelse så var de fortfarande kvar i klassrummet?! Men, det betydde väl att... Att det inte var en dröm... Men, det förklarade fortfarande inte varför han då kände sig så sorgsen. Han vände sig om, utan att se på henne, och tog tag i hennes hand innan han drog med henne ut. Han stod inte ut med att vara därinne, han kände hur hon sackade efter och saktade ner lite. Han ville verkligen vända sig om, han behövde henne nu! Men samtidigt visste han att hon inte skulle låta honom vända sig om. Det här skedde på hennes regler. Istället tog han ett djupt skälvande andetag, och började prata med henne.  
"Hur kommer det sig att du kunde försvinna sådär? Var det ens du som jag mötte i korridoren?" Hans röst darrade lätt, och det berodde inte på närheten. Hon stod precis bakom honom, och han kunde känna värmen från hennes kropp. Hon gick långsamt närmare, och lutade sig mot hans rygg.  
"Ja, det var mig du mötte i korridoren, och jag försvann för att du inte ska se mig nu." När hon kände hur han stelnade till, så tryckte hon sig närmare mot honom, och höll om honom.  
"Jag önskar att det var jag som höll om dig såhär." Muttrade han lågt, och drog sig undan. Han kunde känna hennes blickar på sig, men stirrade envist in i väggen, som om den var otroligt intressant.

Jag såg honom stå där, han vände sig bort från mig, och det smärtade mig mer än någonting annat. Han skulle snart lämna mig, såvida jag inte gjorde någonting.   
"Draco... Kom hit, vänd dig om och se på mig." Han tvekade, så jag tog tag i hans axel, och vände på honom, så att han kunde se på mig...

Draco.   
Jag svalde hårt. Jag skulle få se henne. Jag stretade emot, men vände mig sedan om då hennes grepp om min axel hårdnade. När jag väl vänt mig om så slog jag ner blicken. Jag såg ner i marken, och jag vägrade se på henne, vad hon än gjorde. Det var inte såhär det skulle gå till! Jag ville att hon skulle visa sig för mig frivilligt, inte bara för att jag var besviken på mig själv. Hennes grepp om min axel lossnade, och jag kunde känna hennes forskande blick på mig. Jag stod inte ut med det längre.   
"Jag är ledsen, men jag kan inte göra det här. Jag vill inte veta vem du är bara för att jag mår dåligt av att inte kunna hålla om dig, utan att det blir tvärtom istället. När jag ska få veta vem du är, då vill jag att det ska vara på din begäran. Inte min." Jag hörde hur hon drog efter andan, och hur hon sedan suckade av lättnad.  
"Du måste verkligen ha förändrats den senaste tiden Draco." Rösten hade en kärleksfull klang, och jag log svagt när jag hörde den, och kände hur den värmde mig.  
"Den Draco som jag sett hade inte gjort såhär. Men, det är klart... Du har ju förändrats, det har jag ju sett, och hittills har det bara varit till det bättre." Det låg mycket värme och skratt i rösten nu, och hon kramade om mig innan hon drog sig undan och lågt viskade till mig:  
"Jag måste gå nu, men vi ses snart Draco... Och förhoppningsvis så har du då kanske viljan, och tron, på oss." Jag såg fortfarande inte på henne när hon lämnade mig, och jag såg ner i backen tills jag kände hur någon ruskade om mig.  
"Draco, Draco! Du måste vakna nu! Vi måste gå till stora salen nu! Det är frukost, och sedan har vi en del saker att ta itu med, så du får allt ta och komma upp ur sängen nu!" Jag mumlade lågt, och vände mig om. Jag ville inte vakna. Jag ville fortsätta sova. Men, nu hade jag en känsla av att det nog var smartare att slå upp ögonen och kliva upp eftersom jag visste att mina Slytherin kamrater inte drog sig för någonting. Fort satte jag mig på sängkanten och drog på mig kläderna. Det visade sig att jag hade haft rätt. De stod med hinkar svävandes i luften, och det hördes skvalpande ljud inifrån hinkarna. Jag ville inte ens tänka på vad som kunde finnas i dem... Jag ställde sig sedan upp, och schasade ut mina kamrater innan jag snabbt klädde på mig och fixade med håret. När jag kom ner till uppehållsrummet så fick jag syn på alla dem som jag delade sovsal med, och de hade en okynnig blick i ögonen, innan de gav mig ett par smörgåsar och sade till mig att äta snabbt. Jag kom snart på att det var lördag, och gav mina kamrater en kall, undrande blick. Samtidigt som jag undrade varför de inte kunde låta mig sova så åt jag upp smörgåsarna innan jag gick och borstade tänderna. Mina kompisar skyndade på mig hela vägen upp, utan att tala eller titta på mig. När vi kom upp till stora salen fick jag en smärre chock. Jag kom att tänka på att jag varit väldigt smart och struntat i skoluniformen idag. Det visade sig att Dumbledore hade infört en extra danslektion idag, och då var det även tur för mig att jag fått en extra lektion bara dagen innan. Mina kinder blev lätt röda vid minnet av den lilla incidenten, men det försvann snabbt då jag återfick självkontrollen. Han informerade oss snabbt, och sedan ställde han och McGonagall sig som vanligt mitt i salen och visade hur man dansade bugg. Han skrattade lågt då han såg Dumbledore tappa taget om McGonagall då hon skulle snurra runt vilket resulterade i att hon hamnade mitt i skaran av förvirrade Hufflepuff elever som snabbt hjälpte henne upp. När de bestämde sig för att visningen var klar, så fick alla ställa sig framför sina partners, och musiken började.

Jag såg honom stå där när de demonstrerade och jag såg hur han småskrattade när McGonagall hamnade mitt i gruppen av Hufflepuff elever. Chocken jag fått av att se honom komma in i stora salen, i helt vanliga kläder hade börjat lägga sig, och jag studerade honom i tystnad. Memorerade hans rörelser när han strök en vilsekommen slinga av sitt hår ur ansiktet, och sättet han rörde sig på. Jag kunde studera honom i timtal, jag skulle ändå vilja se honom tre sekunder efter att han gått. Jag visste att han var en bra dansare, det hade jag ju själv sett, och jag avundades den person som skulle få med honom till balen. Ojdå, nu säger visst Dumbledore till oss att gå till våra "partners" och börja dansa. Får nog fortsätta iaktta honom senare... När han inte vet om det... Jag log vid denna tanke och gick mot min partner.

Draco.  
Jag såg hur Hermione lutade sig fram mot Harry och Ron och tyst sade någonting till dem, innan hon rätade på sig och kom fram emot mig. Hon ställde sig framför mig, utan så mycket som ett ord så stod hon där tills musiken började, och vi började dansa. Buggen var, precis som förra gången, väldigt kul att dansa, men eftersom vi dansade bugg längre än vi gjorde igår så blev vi allt säkrare på stegen. Bugg var lätt, och det var kul, ända tills musiken slutade, och vi fick veta att vi skulle gå tillbaka till foxtrott och vals, bara för att se att vi kunde det någorlunda bra. Foxtrotten gick bra, och den övade vi väl i en halvtimme ungefär, men sedan...  
"Ok allihopa... Nu ska vi dansa vals igen. Jag tror inte att det blir några problem med den, eftersom det gick så bra sist. Vi övar på den i ungefär femton minuter, och sedan får ni gå. Och bara en sak till. Jag vill se lite känsla i det här denna gång! Jag vill inte se att ni står långt ifrån varandra och försöker dansa, utan dansa tätt ihop, och se varandra i ögonen för guds skull! Ni kommer inte dö pågrund av det!" Hon vände på klacken och stod vid ena väggen med Dumbledore och iakttog oss. Jag svalde hårt och vände mig mot Hermione innan musiken började...

Jag suckade av lättnad när allt var över, och jag gick mot uppehållsrummet för att ta igen mig. På vägen dit så fick jag syn på flera som råkat ut för små olyckor tidigare på dagen, och jag kände mig väldigt skadeglad just då. När jag passerade så kunde jag inte låta bli, utan jag hånlog mot dem innan jag försvann. När jag passerade killen från Ravenclaw så upptäckte jag att han måste ha haft en väldans otur, och jag var extra elak mot honom. Som tur var så stod han i närheten av nästa krök, och jag svängde snabbt. Hans svordomar ekade efter mig. När jag kom ner till vårat uppehållsrum så slog jag mig genast ner i en av fåtöljerna, och en sjätteårs elev såg nyfiket på mig.  
"Fick ni jobba hårt eller?" Jag kunde inte riktigt placera honom, och jag mindes därför inte heller hans namn. Men jag ryckte lätt på axlarna och svarade:  
"Du har ingen aning... Och ni som ska jobba på det senare... Jag känner inte precis medlidande, och jag tycker inte heller synd om dig, jag känner bara skadeglädje vid detta besked." Det sista där kom väldigt lågt, och det var uppenbart att sjätteårs eleven inte hört mig. Det gjorde mig ingenting. Allt man säger måste inte bli hört. Jag försökte ställa mig upp, men satte mig snabbt igen då jag kände mig lite ostadig på benen. Helt plötsligt så kommer en av mina lagkamrater i quidditch in och ser förvånat på mig.  
"Draco! Jag trodde du skulle vara uppe i sovsalen och hämta dina saker." När jag såg oförstående på honom så skakade han på huvudet och fortsatte.  
"Jösses... Lagkapten, och du har redan glömt bort att du sade till oss att vi skulle ha träning idag... Jösses... När försvann ditt minne??" Jag såg förvirrat på honom ett litet tag, innan jag suckade och reste mig upp. Den här gången lyckades jag också. Femton minuter senare så kom jag ner från sovsalen och fann alla mina lagkamrater vid foten av trappan. Alla ombytta, med kvastarna med sig. Jag vinkade lätt med handen åt dem att följa efter mig, och när vi kom till quidditch planen så flög vi snabbt upp i luften. Vinden var väldigt kylig, men jag älskade det! Äntligen var jag fri från alla bekymmer. Jag kastade en blick bakåt på mina lagkamrater. Nåja, nästan alla. Allt hade blivit sagt om träningen på vägen, så nu spelade vi bara. Qvicken hade försvunnit, så jag satt där lugnt och spanade efter den, samtidigt som jag höll koll på vad som hände runt omkring mig. Den där jagaren var lite långsam, vi måste definitivt fixa det innan nästa match. Tankarna flög fritt, samtidigt som jag spanade runt omkring mig. Helt plötsligt glänste något till, och jag flög ditåt i en rasande fart. Visst var det qvicken. Jag närmade mig marken, men också qvicken, jag kom närmare, närmare, närmare och... Jag stannade. En liten skara personer hade kommit in på quidditchplanen, och det verkade inte direkt som om de tänkte gå. Jag flög ner mot marken i en rasande fart, och hoppade av kvasten. När jag kom närmare så såg jag att det var Potter, Weasley och några fler. Men, det var någon mer med dem. Det var Hermione. Då jag insåg att hon var med dem så gick det en liten stöt igenom kroppen, men jag gaskade snabbt upp mig och såg kallt på dem.  
  
"Vad gör ni här?! Vi har bokat planen idag." Harry bara log och såg så vetande på honom, som om jag precis talat om för honom att himlen var blå. Jag ville stampa foten i marken, men precis då jag var på väg att göra det, så kom jag på hur barnsligt det skulle vara, så jag drog djupt efter andan och såg på dem.  
"Vad vill ni? Vad gör ni här?" Min röst var trött, det märkte jag med en gång. De också tydligen, för de såg förvånat på varandra innan Harry tog till orda.  
"Vi har kommit för att använda quidditchplanen, men inte till att spela. Det är ju faktiskt allmänt område, och vi har dessutom tillåtelse av Dumbledore att vara här, om så skulle behövas." Han räckte fram ett papper till mig, men jag tog det inte. Jag behövde inte se på det för att veta att det var äkta.   
"Vad ska ni göra här?" Harry såg tveksamt på sina kamrater, och jag märkte att jag kände igen flera av dem. Där var Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, och många fler.  
"Jaså Potter... Kan inte ens gå ut till quidditch planen nu för tiden utan att dina "livvakter" måste följa med... Men, jag måste säga att jag sällan sett en ynkligare skara... Med vissa undantag då..." Jag log hånfullt mot honom, och kunde samtidigt se hur många av killarna i hans följe spände musklerna och såg argt på mig. Jag visste att jag lekte med elden, men jag brydde mig inte just nu. Hermione lade handen på Harrys axel, och alla i sällskapet slappnade av. Det var konstigt... Hur kunde hon ha sådan makt över dem? Var hon tillsammans med Harry? Tanken slog mig plötsligt, och den gjorde mig så oändligt sorgsen. Men, jag visste inte varför...   
"Vilka undantag Malfoy?! Jag visste att du var dum, men inte att du var så dum..." Jag rös ofrivilligt till och såg rakt in i hennes ögon. Kalla som sten var de, och rösten var kall som is. Hon fortsatte:  
"Vi är här för att träna. Som Harry redan sagt, men... Vi kan väl lika gärna säga det till dig, även om det bär emot... Vi är här för att träna Försvar mot Svartkonster. Det gick ju riktigt bra förut, tills du och dina små maktgalna vänner bestämde sig för att förstöra allt!" Hennes vänner såg förundrat på henne. Tydligen hade de inte väntat sig en sådan reaktion från henne. Hennes ögon glödde, men de tog tag i henne, och hindrade henne från att göra något mer. Hon lugnade snabbt ner sig, och mina lagkamrater tittade snart in för att se vad som var på gång. När de landat så tog jag mig en titt på klockan. Det började bli lite sent, och jag sade till dem att packa ihop sina saker och började gå mot slottet.Draco  
Jag var så arg! Jag visste inte riktigt varför, men jag var arg! Jag kom närmare och närmare Slytherins sällskapsrum, och för varje steg så blev jag mer och mer upprörd. När jag väl kom fram och kom in genom väggen så var jag som ett levande åskmoln. Det enda som fattades var regnet. Men blixtarna fanns där. Tro mig, de fanns där... Jag var rastlös, och gick bara fram och tillbaka efter att ha lämnat mina saker i sovsalen. Alla i uppehållsrummet undviker mig, och jag kan inte riktigt säga att jag klandrar dem. Någon, i sjätte årskursen tror jag, råkade komma i vägen för mig, och jag började skrika och gorma någonting om att  
"ska man inte kunna få gå någonstans nu utan att stöta ihop med någon?!" Just då råkade Pansy snubbla på mattan, och ramlade ner på golvet framför mig. Det verkar som om hon föll ganska illa, för hon kunde inte riktigt prata efter det. Jag gick ilsket fram till henne, drog upp henne på fötter, innan jag vände på klacken och försvann ut ur rummet. Jag hade inte planerat det, det bara hände, men jag fann mig själv styra mina steg ner mot quidditch planen. När jag kom närmare så kunde jag se olika sorters gnistor från olika förtrollningar stiga upp mot skyn. Det hade redan börjat bli mörkt, men marken vid quidditch planen lystes upp och flammade. Jag drogs ditåt, men var samtidigt lite orolig för att bli träffad om Longbottom skulle skjuta fel. Jag smög mig försiktigt närmare, och jag stod där och såg på dem alla. Till min stora förvåning så verkade alla väldigt bra på detta. Jag avskyr att behöva erkänna det här, men det verkar som om Potter vet vad han håller på med. Han gick omkring bland dem alla, och han såg vad de gjorde för fel, och vad som var väldigt bra. Jag skrattade när någon gjorde något fel, men jag blev också fascinerad av hur lätt han fick dem att inse vad de gjorde för fel. Han tappade inte humöret, vilket jag skulle ha gjort för länge sedan, utan han tog det lugnt. Log mot dem, hjälpte dem, och fick dem att inse att felet inte var så stort, de behövde bara träna. Jag var så uppslukad av scenen där nere, och alla eldarna som sken välkomnande att jag inte hörde stegen bakom mig, och inte heller såg min angripare förrens det var för sent. Någon höjde en trollstav och riktade den mot mig. Jag kunde inte hjälpa det, jag var fast. Inom mig svor jag. Min far hade alltid sagt till mig att inte hamna i sådana situationer som man inte kan ta sig ur. Och jag gick naturligtvis och hamnade mitt i en sådan. Jag snurrade fort runt, och kände hur paniken började växa. Någon var här, jag kunde känna det, men jag såg ingen. Helt plötsligt hade jag en trollstav i ryggen, och jag kände hur den trycktes mot min rygg. Mina ögon for sökande ner mot quidditch planen, för att se om det var någon av dem som gjorde detta mot mig. Men nej, de var alla där. Men, vänta lite... Någon fattades... Det slog mig plötsligt att jag inte kunde se någon som jag omedvetet måste ha hållit ögonen på i flera dagar... Jag kände fortfarande hur paniken växte, även om jag nu visste vem som stod bakom mig.  
  
"Vänd dig sakta om. Jag kan använda min trollstav mot dig, och jag ska göra det, om du inte gör som jag säger." Rösten var kall som is. Inte hatisk, men kall...  
"Vad menar du med att komma hit och spionera? Har du tänkt snappa upp lite information om vad vi gör, så du kan ge den informationen till någon annan? Men jag ska säga dig en sak, och det är att inget av vad du sett här idag, ska du ta med dig tillbaka." Jag vände mig sakta om, och såg rakt in i Hermiones ögon. Jag såg oavvänt på henne, och sade ingenting. Hon stirrade på mig med kyla i blicken, och också någonting som jag inte kunde identifiera riktigt. Hon suckade.  
"Vad vill du? Du måste ju ha kommit ut hit av en anledning... Och kom inte med det där snacket om en nypa luft, för det är inte sant, och det vet vi båda två!" Jag suckade lätt, och blåste ut luft mellan mina läppar. Sedan bestämde jag mig för att berätta vad som hänt, till viss del då.  
"Jag gick faktiskt ut för att ta lite luft, men sedan fick jag syn på eld skenet och gick hitåt istället. Det är vackert." Det var tydligen det rätta att säga. Hon såg glad, om än inte förvånad ut.  
"Tack... Det är jag som fått fram eldarna. De håller kylan borta nu när det är så kallt, och vi ser också vad vi håller på med." Jag nickade mot henne, och vände mig om igen och såg på dem därnere. Hon såg fundersamt, och misstänksamt, att döma av hennes blickar på mig, innan hon gick fram och ställde sig bredvid mig. Inombords log jag. Det blev ganska varmt att stå där, vi syntes inte, men värmen från eldarna steg uppåt mot oss, så vi frös inte precis. Hon ryckte till då någon av dem föll ganska illa, men Harry var genast där och tog hand om det. Då hon såg det så slappnade hon av, och tittade återigen ner på dem, med en lycklig blick i ögonen. Jag kunde inte hjälpa det, mina ögon vandrade hela tiden i hennes riktning, och jag fann mig själv se mer på henne än på alla därnere. Även om det kanske skulle vara bättre att se på dem, för det verkade finnas ganska så värdefulla råd och tips att plocka upp från dem. När jag tillslut slet blicken från henne och såg ner, så gjorde jag en min av avsmak. Han lärde dem att duellera med värdighet, och att alltid vara renhåriga mot sina fiender. Hur kunde man göra det? Man ska ju utnyttja sin fiendes alla svaga punkter. Det hade jag fått lära mig sedan barnsben. När jag vände mig mot Hermione igen, så såg jag att kylan var tillbaka i hennes blick, men det var på väg bort från hennes ögon. Jag tänkte återigen på att jag inte kunde förstå hur Weasley och Potter stod ut med henne. Med henne i närheten så skulle jag inte ha några hemligheter, det skulle inte gå, inte med de där ögonen. Hon såg oavvänt på mig med forskande ögon, och sedan log hon mot mig. Inte hånfullt som jag skulle ha lett mot henne, bara för att hon var den hon var, utan glatt. Hon verkade glad, och för en gångs skull, avslappnad. Jag vet inte vad det gjorde med mig, men jag tog ett steg framåt och omslöt hennes läppar med mina. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6.  
  
Hennes armar hängde längs sidorna, innan hon flyttade dem högre upp. Hennes armar flyttades allt högre upp, tills jag trodde hon skulle lägga dem runt min hals, men hon knuffade bort mig. Hon såg chockat på mig, innan vreden kom till hennes ögon, och hon såg argt på mig.  
"Vad sjutton tror du att du håller på med?" Hon skrek det där, och de som var därnere, såg sig chockat omkring för att se vem som skrikit. Jag tog tag i henne igen, men kysste henne inte denna gång. Jag tog däremot tag i henne, drog henne intill mig, och såg till att hon inte skrek igen. Väldigt effektivt, för hon verkade inte ha väntat sig det, och stod helt stilla. Därnere kunde jag fortfarande se hennes små vänner som verkade leta efter något, men inte efter Hermione. Jag höjde ett ögonbryn mot henne innan jag släppte henne. Den här gången skulle hon inte skrika. Hon stod där och stirrade på mig. Uppenbarligen chockad, för jag har aldrig sett henne bara stå och titta på mig så.  
"Såå, tänker du berätta för mig varför Harry inte letar efter dig, eller någon annan heller för den delen?" Jag såg på henne med uppmärksamheten riktad mot henne, och hon suckade och drog ett djupt andetag innan hon öppnade munnen.  
"Nej." Sade hon enkelt. ''Jag skulle om du inte gjort sådär mot mig. Bara så du vet." Med de orden så vände hon på klacken och lämnade mig ensam där. Jag såg förvånat på henne innan jag ryckte på axlarna och såg på dem därnere ett tag innan jag vände mig om och gick tillbaka till sällskapsrummet. När jag kom tillbaka så märkte jag genast de andras oro, men jag ignorerade den och gick genast upp till sovsalen. Jag hoppades nämligen på ett möte med någon ikväll.  
  
Jag somnade snabbt, men när jag vaknade så var det fortfarande mörkt ute. Jag snarare anade en rörelse än såg den, och satte mig snabbt upp. Jag hörde snart också snyftningar och gick mot ljudet. När jag kom närmare så såg jag en figur sitta lutad mot väggen, klädd i en midnattsblå klänning i skimrande tyg, med en blå huva som gick med klänningen uppfälld för ansiktet, figuren satt med händerna i knäna och grät. Det var därifrån som ljudet kom ifrån. Jag gick långsamt närmare och sjönk ner på knä bredvid figuren. Jag visste vem det var, men det som hände härnäst var jag inte beredd på. Hon lyfte handen och klippte till mig. Hon snyftade än högre och lyfte huvudet för att se på mig. Jag satt på golvet och tog mig på käken. Jag var ganska säker på att hon slagit den ur led. Hon skrattade till.  
"Vad gjorde du det för?" Jag var förvånad. Varför hade hon slagit till mig? Hon fnös.  
"Vad tror du? Jag såg dig tidigare idag. Du kysste henne. Du kysste Hermione! Hur kunde du?" Hennes röst var så fylld av förtvivlande att det gjorde ont i mig. Vad skulle jag göra, vad ville hon att jag skulle säga? Hon såg länge på mig innan hon reste sig upp och såg sorgset på mig.  
"Det här skulle inte hända, men det är ditt eget fel. Hejdå Draco. Jag hoppas du hittar någon som kan älska dig, och som du kan älska. Utan att säga behöva säga henne lögner." Jag ryckte till. Hon tänkte lämna mig! Jag kom snabbt på fötter och följde efter ljudet av hennes springande steg. Jag kom snart ikapp henne, och jag tog tag i hennes arm.  
"Förlåt mig!" Det var första gången jag uttalat de orden till någon. Hon slutade streta emot, och stod bara där och såg ner på marken.  
"Jag vet att det är en sak som jag borde ha sagt tidigare, och det tar inte bort vad jag gjort, men jag ångrar mig. Snälla, lämna mig inte. Du lyser upp min dag och du får mig att känna saker som jag aldrig känt förut." Hon slappnade av, och hon lät mig faktiskt hålla om henne nu. Jag suckade och höll henne hårt. Jag såg inte hennes ansikte, men just nu så brydde jag mig inte. Jag höll bara om henne, och kände mig glad för att hon inte lämnat mig. Hon skakade fortfarande lite, men det lade sig snart.  
"Jag tänker inte förlåta dig Draco. Farväl..." Hon drog sig ur min omfamning och försvann utan att se sig om. Jag sjönk omtumlad ner mot väggen och gjorde någonting jag inte gjort sedan jag var liten. Innan allt gick fel, innan allt blev som det blev.  
Jag satte mig ner, lutade mig mot väggen och grät bittert. Jag kunde inte hjälpa det. Jag hade inte gråtit sedan jag var liten, men nu så grät jag.  
När jag vaknade så var jag trött och ögonen var röda. Jag märkte också att kudden blivit fuktig, och jag sade till Crabbe och Goyle att om de kunde komma ihåg det så fick de säga till om att jag inte mådde bra. Jag hade tänkt fejka en förkylning, men jag var så sorgsen att det inte behövdes. Jag lät bedrövlig. Jag hörde dörren till sovsalen slå igen och jag lutade mig tillbaka mot kuddarna och hoppades att jag i drömmarna skulle hamna på en plats där jag kunde glömma det här. Där jag kunde glömma att hon lämnat mig.

Dörren öppnas och slår igen. Tunga, snabba steg hörs i trappan utanför sovsalarna, och i nästa stund så slås den upp. Jag måste erkänna att jag inte hörde något för att jag låg och sov väldigt djupt. För en gångs skull sedan hon lämnat mig så hade jag sovit utan drömmar som hemsökte mig. Utan drömmar om henne... Jag har varit sjuk i över två veckor nu, men det har gått ganska bra ändå. Snape var här första dagen, men det visade sig att jag verkligen fått en förkylning, så han hämtade en flaska från Madame Pomfrey som jag skulle ta varje dag i två veckors tid. Men nu blev jag lite förvirrad eftersom det var mitt på dagen och det var under lektions tid. Lunchen skulle inte vara förrens om två timmar så jag var helt ensam. Den här dörr incidenten var inte så välkommen då jag äntligen fick sova ifred. Jag vände blicken mot dörren och fick världens chock. Jag lyfte händerna och gnuggade mig i ögonen, i tron om att det bara var en dröm, men det visade sig att det inte var det. I dörr öppningen stod... Professor McGonagall? Jag blinkade förvånat till och såg på henne.  
"Professor McGonagall? Vad gör du här?" Hon stirrade strängt på mig, och klev sedan in i rummet. Jag har aldrig varit särskilt blyg av mig, men just då så drog jag upp täcket till hakan, och begravde mig bland kuddarna. Hon gick raskt fram till sängen och tittade ner på mig med sträng min.  
"Draco Malfoy! Vad är det du håller på med?! Kysser olika elever, är ute mitt i natten, håller till i andra elevhems sällskaps rum! Vem tror du att du är?!" Hon var arg, verkligen arg. Jag kröp djupare ner i sängen och hoppades att det var allt, men det var det inte. Hon gick på både länge och väl, och för varje ord så kröp jag längre ner i sängen. Jag ville verkligen inte höra mer. Plötsligt öppnades dörren igen, och jag kröp lättat uppåt igen, tills jag såg vem det var.  
"Ska man aldrig få vara ifred här?!" Jag skrek det där åt dem, och avbröt McGonagalls ordflöde. Hon stannade upp mitt i en mening, och såg chockat på mig.  
"Vad håller du på med Mr Malfoy?!" Hon spände ögonen i mig, och jag skälvde till. Herregud, henne skulle jag då inte vilja få riktigt arg på mig... Jag vände återigen blicken mot personen i dörröppningen, och föll ur sängen. Jag kom snabbt på fötter och såg mig snabbt omkring. Jag flämtade, och var alldeles svettig på hela kroppen. Ok, när jag dragit några riktigt djupa andetag så började jag lugna ner mig. Det fanns ingen inne på mitt rum. Allt var lugnt. Jag sjönk ner på knä bredvid sängen, begravde huvudet i mina händer, och grät. Mina axlar skakade, och jag kunde inte hejda tårarna. Jag avskydde mig själv för att visa mig så sårbar, och för att jag blivit så. Detta skrämde mig. Jag skulle inte vara såhär, jag skulle vara den som alla utom de i Slytherin avskydde, och fruktade, i alla fall i skolan, men här satt jag och grät... Jag kunde riktigt höra min fars röst. "En Malfoy visar ingen fruktan, rädsla, eller sårbarhet, för vi har ingen! Vi känner den inte. Glöm aldrig det min son, vi är osårbara. Vi känner inte fruktan eller rädsla, och vi är inte sårbara för någon känsla. Vi blir inte kära som andra. Jag tycker om din mor, men jag älskar henne inte så att jag skulle sörja henne så om jag skulle förlora henne. Jag skulle se henne som ett nödvändigt offer i striden som ligger framför oss. Glöm inte det min son, vi blir aldrig sårade, vi älskar inte som andra, och vi sörjer aldrig. Aldrig, har du förstått?!"  
"Aldrig..." Jag upprepade orden tyst för mig själv och reste mig upp. Jag torkade ilsket bort tårarna, och reste mig upp. Jag kunde ju inte precis gå ut, och inte heller gå ner. Men jag gick fram till garderoben och letade fram en liten låda som låg gömd djupt där inne. Innehållet var små saker, kanske inte mycket för omvärlden, men mycket för mig. Jag satte mig på golvet med benen i kors och öppnade försiktigt på locket. Jag hade lovat mg själv att inte öppna den igen under tiden jag gick på Hogwarts, men just nu så bröt jag det löftet. Det låg inte mycket i kartongen, bara ett gulnat foto och en kedja som brutits för länge sedan. Lite andra saker låg också där, men det var de små sakerna som jag koncentrerade mig på. Jag höll upp kedjan mot ljuset och log snett. Den tog fram så många minnen, och det tog bort tankarna på det som hänt förut. Länge satt jag där, med innehållet i asken framför mig, och ingenting hade kunnat få mig att lägga undan det...

Jag gick snart och lade mig igen, och sömnen var välkommen. Jag var så trött, inte bara av att jag gråtit så, utan också av den här jäkla känslan av ensamhet och tomhet som hon lämnat efter sig. Jag saknade henne så in i helvete, och det fanns ingenting jag kunde göra. Jag hade aldrig kunnat hitta henne, hon hittade alltid mig. Jag vände mig om, och såg på dörren in till min sovsal. Plötsligt öppnas den igen, och någon kommer in.  
"Draco, varför är du borta från lektionerna? Och kom inte med att du är sjuk, för vi vet båda två att det är en billig undanflykt! Jag ser dig vet du, men nu har jag inte sett dig på över två veckor. Jag sökte efter dig med blicken första dagen, och andra... Sedan började jag förstå att det var mitt fel." Jag vände bort blicken, jag ville inte se på henne. Hon hade övergett mig, visserligen var det mitt fel, men ändå. Jag satte mig upp och hon gick långsamt fram till mig, och slog sig ner på sängkanten. Hennes ansikte var som vanligt dolt i en huva, men jag brydde mig inte, hon var här! Jag trevade på täcket efter hennes hand, och jag hittade den. Jag tog den försiktigt, och till min stora glädje så stötte hon inte bort den, utan kramade min hand. Hon satt där bredvid mig, men sade ingenting, och jag funderade på vad jag skulle säga.  
"Förlåt, jag är så ledsen", jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga, det var det enda jag kunde komma på. Jag såg lite av hennes ansikte, och jag kunde se läpparnas konturer, så jag såg att hon log svagt.  
"Jag vet. Jag vet det, men det gjorde så ont. Då gjorde det så ont..." Jag såg hela tiden på henne, jag kunde knappt tro att det var sant, hon var äntligen tillbaka. En tår rann nerför hennes kind, men jag tror inte hon märkte det. Jag lutade mig fram för att torka bort den, och då reagerade hon. Hon ryckte till, och drog sig undan en bit.  
"Hej, du... Förlåt... Jag tänkte bara torka bort den där tåren på din kind..." Hon slappnade av lite, och log svagt. Hon lyfte handen och torkade bort tåren innan hon flyttade sig lite närmare. Hon satt alldeles tyst där, hon såg inte på mig, men jag visste att hon var väl medveten om att jag var där.  
"Draco..." Jag släppte hennes hand och drog mig undan. Det där lät inte bra, och jag kunde inte vara nära henne om det var dåliga nyheter. Hon grep omedelbart efter min hand igen och fångade den.  
"Det är inte farligt Draco, Jag tänker inte göra dig illa... Jag ville bara säga att... Jag är ledsen... Jag litade inte på dig, och det är jag ledsen för. Jag hoppas du kan förlåta mig, men... Jag är hemskt ledsen, men jag måste gå..." Hon tryckte min hand och reste sig upp för att gå. Jag klarade det inte, allvarligt... Jag ställde mig snabbt upp och tog tag i hennes handled innan jag vände henne mot mig och kysste henne. Hårt. Hon stelnade till, förmodligen av förvåning över vad jag gjort, innan hon besvarade kyssen. Jag tittade inte på henne, utan hade slutit ögonen, och jag höll bara om henne. Jag behövde känna att hon var nära mig, att hon var Här. Slutligen drog hon sig undan lite, så hon kunde andas, och jag kunde höra på hennes röst att hon log. Jag undvek noga att se henne i ögonen, men jag höll om henne hårt. Jag tänkte inte förlora henne en gång till.  
"Jaa... Det var väl..." Hon sade inget mer, hon lutade sig istället fram och kysste mig igen. Jag log mot hennes läppar, innan kyssen djupnade avsevärt, men när vi drog oss undan lite för att hämta andan, så visste jag att hon skulle gå nu. Den enda skillnaden var att jag nu visste att hon skulle komma tillbaka. Det var bara en liten fråga jag ville ha svar på, även om jag visste att jag tog en stor risk genom att ställa den nu, när hon precis kommit tillbaka.  
"När får jag veta vem du är?"   
  
Det tog några dagar, men sedan var jag på benen igen. Efter cirka sex veckor så hade vi haft yttligare en danslektion, som gick utan större svårigheter, och vi fick lära oss en ny dans som jag inte kom ihåg namnet på, men det gick bra. Enda problemet var att jag ville att det skulle sluta så fort som möjligt, eftersom jag inte ville hamna i onåd hos henne igen. Det var något med Hermione som fick mig att önska att jag hade henne hos mig hela tiden, och det gjorde mig arg. Jag hade någon som var helt otrolig, och så gick jag omkring och tänkte så. Det fick mig att känna mig skyldig, och arg, men jag slog bort alla tankar på Hermione, och koncentrerade mig på Henne. Jag hade inte haft så mycket tid att tänka på vad hon sagt, och hon hade inte kommit tillbaka efter det, pågrund av allt som var på gång, men jag var inte orolig. Jag visste att hon skulle komma tillbaka, allt jag behövde göra var att vänta.

Det var inte förrens på en trolldryckslektion som jag äntligen fick tid att fundera på vad hon sagt. Vi skulle göra en ganska komplicerad trolldryck, men min far hade låtit mig förstå att den var extremt viktig redan då jag var liten, så den var en enkel match för mig. Snart var alla ingredienser jag behövde färdiga, och jag satt där och väntade på att tiden skulle gå, för den skulle koka i tio minuter innan jag hade i den sista ingrediensen. Jag försjönk i djupa tankar, och jag kunde höra hennes röst, lika klart som om hon stod där bredvid mig. "Du får se, när du är redo. Just nu så ser du så långt dina ögon når, men en dag, då kommer du få se mig, och du kommer få veta när. Det lovar jag dig." Helt plötsligt kände jag en hand på min axel, och jag vände mig chockat om efter att ha återvänt till verkligheten med en duns. Snape stod bakom mig, och han hade en undrande blick i ögonen. Jag såg förvånat tillbaks, och han upprepade lågt sin fråga.  
"Är du ok Malfoy? Du verkade vara långt borta..." Jag nickade kort, och såg hastigt på klockan. Mina tio minuter var över på pricken, och jag släppte ner den sista ingrediensen. Snape verkade nöjd, och gick ifrån för att skälla på den klumpiga idioten Longbottom. Den här gången så tänkte jag inte försjunka i drömmar igen, så jag satte mig och såg ut över de andra som var här.  
  
När lektionen var slut så samlade jag snabbt ihop mina saker och började gå mot utgången. När jag därför snubblade över någon blev jag måttligt irriterad, och snäste mot personen som låg där:  
"Se dig för din..." Aj då... Jag hade snubblat över Hermione. Jag kom snabbt på fötter och gick därifrån utan ett ord. Jag kände många förvånade blickar i ryggen, men jag kunde inte se tillbaka. Om jag såg på henne så skulle jag bara råka illa ut, och jag kunde inte låta det hända. Jag kunde inte tillåta det. Jag gick mot stora salen och pratade inte med någon, även om flera försökte få mig att stanna. Många satt redan ner och åt när jag kom fram, och jag slog mig ned långt från alla andra i Slytherin. Pansy, Aileen och många fler av deras kompisar såg lite snett och konstigt på mig, och jag kunde inte riktigt klandra dem, jag älskade ju att vara i centrum, men just nu... Jag klarade inte av det. Jag hade ett stort beslut att fatta, och jag visste att hur jag än gjorde så skulle det göra så hemskt ont.  
När middagen äntligen var över så försvann jag återigen utan att vilja prata med någon, och jag skyndade mig fram genom korridorerna, ända tills jag slog i någon och personen i fråga föll till marken med en smäll.  
"Det där var väl onödigt! Din jävla klumpeduns, måste du alltid slå omkull mig, på ett eller annat sätt?" Det var, av alla idiotiska människor jag skulle kunna träffa på Hogwarts, Hermione. Hon såg surt på mig, och jag stöd där och kämpade med vad jag skulle göra, innan jag ställde mig nonchalant mot väggen utan att hjälpa henne upp. Hon såg på mig med en arg glöd i ögonen, som såg ut att kunna flamma upp när som helst, och reste sig snabbt.  
"Man skulle kunna tro, att efter du slagit omkull någon, så hjälper du dem upp, men inte du... Nej då, inte den stora patetiska jubelåsnan Draco Malfoy!" Jag ryckte till. Inte med en min avslöjade hon vad hon tänkte, men hennes ansiktsdrag mjuknade lite, och hon tog ett steg framåt. "Jag ångrar inte innebörden, men alltjämt orden. Förlåt mig." Med det tog hon ett steg bakåt och fortsatte bortåt i korridoren små muttrandes för sig själv. Jag såg länge efter henne med ett förvirrat uttryck i ansiktet. Var det verkligen så jag var? Nåväl, var det så de uppfattade mig, så gick det bra med mig. Jag såg högfärdigt ner på en liten trea som sprang förbi, och när korridoren var packad, så knuffade jag mig fram, oavsett resultatet av vad jag gjorde. När jag kom tillbaka till fängelsehålan så var jag trött, men glad. Nu visste jag vad jag skulle göra...


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7.

Dagarna gick, och med dem kom julen allt närmare. Jag brottades med mitt beslut, och jag kände hur det lade sig allt tyngre på mina axlar för var dag som gick. Jag hade inte sett henne efter att mitt beslut blivit fattat, men jag hade fått en lapp av henne vid frukosten... Fråga mig inte hur jag visste att det var från henne, för det vet jag inte, den var inte undertecknad, och den blev lämnad av en skoluggla, jag bara visste. Men när jag skulle lämna ett svar med samma uggla, så flög den. Jag suckade. Det var tydligen inte tid ännu... Jag visste att ju längre jag väntar, desto svårare blir det, men hon kommer ju aldrig, och jag har aldrig kunnat leta reda på henne. Det var inte många som skulle stanna över jul, och det gjorde mig lättad. Jag orkade inte med så många just nu, och dessutom, om hon kom då, eller om jag så bara fick ana hennes närvaro, då skulle antalet personer minska drastiskt, och kanske skulle jag kunna lista ut vem hon var. När jag gick igenom korridorerna så lade jag märkte till alla jul dekorationer som kommit upp, och alla små julälvor som spred ett lätt gnistrande lager över hela slottet. Visst var det vackert, men om någon skulle ha frågat mig om det just då, då skulle jag svara nej, för just nu, så var jag inte på humör för att se på något vackert. Fast, jag skulle ju i och för sig alltid säga nej. Aldrig visa sig svag för någonting. Den första regeln. Det var sent, och då jag vaknade nästa morgon, så var det för en gångs skull alldeles tyst. Jag kunde inte påminna mig om varför, då ljuset talade om för mig att det var sent på förmiddagen, och varför hade ingen väckt mig?! Då slog det mig att det hade blivit jul lov, och nästan alla åkt hem. I alla fall de i Slytherin. Inte ens Crabbe och Goyle stannade i år, och det passade mig utmärkt. Jag ville vara ensam med mitt usla humör, och jag måste få tag i henne! Kunde hon inte förstå att det här var viktigt? Tydligen inte... Jag tog mig upp till stora salen och frös till. Vart fanns elevhemsborden? De var borta, och i dess ställe så fanns det tre mindre bort utplacerade. När jag såg mig om så såg jag att det inte var så många som satt till bords, men tyvärr var inget bord ledigt, och jag blev illa tvungen att sätta mig vid en person jag helst inte ville träffa just nu. Hon såg inte ens upp då jag suckandes drog ut en stol och satte mig ned så långt bort ifrån henne som möjligt. Inte förrens jag var på väg att resa mig upp för att hämta en sak vid hennes ände av bordet så tilltalade hon mig, utan att se upp från boken som hon tagit med sig och nu sökande läste igenom.  
"Du kan faktiskt prata med mig vet du... Jag kommer inte att bitas eller något." Jag nickade bara tyst, och satte mig ned på stolen igen.  
"Okej..." sade jag tvekande.  
"Kan du skicka korven?" Hon nickade, och fortfarande utan att se upp så skickade hon fatet över bordet. Jag tog emot det, och försvann sedan ut ur stora salen då jag ätit färdigt utan att se mig om. Mina steg förde mig, väldigt oväntat, mot biblioteket och jag slog mig ned långt bak för att undvika att bli sedd.   
  
"Jag har letat efter dig, var har du varit?" Jag snodde runt, men det var ingen där. Jag kände igen den där rösten...  
"Är det du? Okej, det här är fånigt... Vet du hur löjligt det är att stå här och prata med någon jag skulle vilja säga att jag känner, men som jag inte ens har ett namn på?!" Hon fnittrade bara, och nu kom hennes röst från andra sidan:  
"Jag vet, men du vet mycket väl..." "Jaja, att jag inte får se dig innan jag lärt mig se längre än mina ögon når... Men det är en så lång väg dit... Kan jag inte ens få ett namn?" Frågade jag, tyvärr lät jag väldigt desperat. Det var helt tyst, och det gjorde mig lite orolig.  
"Är du kvar, eller har du gått?"   
"Är vem kvar?" Vid det plötsliga ljudet av en hård, ändå frågande röst snodde jag runt och fann mig själv stå öga mot öga med Hermione. Eller jaa, det var väl lite överdrivet, jag var längre än henne, men i teorin. Jag gav henne bara en hård blick och försvann ut ur biblioteket och ner till uppehållsrummet. Jag höll mig nere i uppehållsrummet fram till julafton, och yttrade mig bara därifrån vid måltiderna, och på juldagen hade jag fattat mitt beslut. Jag vaknade tidigt, och redan innan frukosten serverades, så hade jag hunnit med ett dussin grejer. Hon skulle få se... Vänta du bara... Jag skyndade mig upp till stora salen, och slog mig ned på min vanliga plats, bara för att mötas av den vanliga synen, Hermione sittandes där med näsan i en tjock bok, utan att bry sig det minsta om omvärlden. Jag bestämde mig för att åtminstone en gång, innan jag genomförde det jag skulle, skulle prata med henne, i en vanlig konversation utan elaka ord och så. Mina tidigare försök gick ju inte så bra, så... Vad kan vara mer neutralt än vid frukosten? Sagt och gjort, istället för att bara be om något, så började jag prata med henne.  
"Hej Hermione. Kan du skicka osten? Hur har din dag varit än så länge?" Jag tog emot osten, och började äta på en smörgås, och det tog henne säkert tre sekunder att förstå vad jag sagt, och hon stelnade till.  
"Hej, Malfoy? Joo, min dag var bra tills du kom hit och började prata, men annars blir den nog bra." Hon stirrade på mig ett tag med ogenomträngliga ögon, och sade tillslut:  
"Okej, vem är du och vad har du gjort med den odrägliga Slytherinare som brukar sitta här vid frukosten?" Jag höjde ett ögonbryn mot henne, och var såg O-upphöjt och förvånat på henne i några sekunder innan jag började skratta. Hon såg konstigt på mig, men sade inget men då jag började kippa efter andan så sträckte jag upp en hand mot mitt ena öga, och låtsades torka bort en tår.  
"Granger, du sårar mig..." sade jag låtsas ledsen och hon såg kyligt på mig.  
"Jaså, men förlåt så mycket då... Vi kan ju inte såra den idiotiske Draco Malfoy på juldagen, neej då... Inte alls..." Mungiporna i hennes ansikte drogs uppåt, och det kyliga, neutrala uttrycket däri försvann. Resten av frukosten satt vi faktiskt och pratade, utan de vanliga hårda orden, och hon verkade ha förlåtit mig för att ha tryckt upp henne mot väggen två gånger tidigare och kysst henne...   
  
Jag väntade tills hon ätit färdigt innan jag drog henne med mig ut ur stora salen och bortåt i korridoren. Jag tog henne med mig till ett rum som inte många visste om, men som jag kunde sitta i väldigt ofta, utan att behöva bry mig om vad andra tyckte och tänkte om mig. Hon började protestera, och jag visste att hon inte skulle komma med mig såvida jag inte sade något.  
"Kom, jag har något att visa dig!" Min röst var faktiskt väldigt uppspelt, och annorlunda, nästan bedjande.  
"Var ska vi?" Frågade hon skeptiskt, och jag vred snabbt på huvudet och log mot henne.  
"Till en plats, jag ska visa dig något."  
"Nej Draco, jag vill inte se, höra eller känna någonting från dig hädanefter!" Hennes röst var bestämd, och hon vred sig ur greppet jag hade om hennes handled. Hon vände sig om och började gå därifrån med arga, bestämda steg.  
"Hermione, vänta! Jag gör det här för att jag gillar dig!" Jag kan inte tro att jag precis sade det där till henne... Det var ju inte så jag skulle säga det... Hon stannade upp mitt i ett steg, men fortsatte sedan att gå som om ingenting hänt. Jag kände mig besviken, och kände plötsligt hur mycket jag verkligen förändrats sedan sommaren, och jag tänkte inte sluta nu! Jag struntar fullkomligt i tjejen i mina drömmar, hon kan inte mäta sig med Hermione på något sätt, och även om jag sagt så mycket till henne, och menat det, så känns det också fel att vara med henne, om jag inte kan hålla mig borta från en annan. Utan att märka det, så hade jag sjunkit ihop mot väggen, och jag reste mig nu upp och började gå åt samma håll som hon försvunnit åt. Mina steg blev längre, samtidigt som jag gick allt snabbare, allt jag kunde tänka på just nu var Hermione. Precis då jag skulle runda ett hörn hörde jag gråten och snyftningarna. Jag stannade tvärt, och väl medveten om att jag inte borde tjuvlyssna, så gjorde jag precis det. Det tog ett tag innan jag fick veta vem det var som grät, för det gick inte så bra att urskilja en röst i de snyftningarna som reste sig och föll. Först var det bara otydligt mummel jag hörde, men sedan kunde jag höra riktiga ord, om än väldigt lös ryckta.  
"Vad ska jag göra? Han säger att det var för min skull, men tänk om han ljuger... Jag gillar honom verkligen, men vad händer då han får veta? Han gjorde det ju mot mig förut, vad är det som säger att han inte gör det igen? Med någon annan? Han har varit så gullig och förstående, han har blivit så förändrad sedan allt det här började... Tänk om det är drömmarna som gjort det, men nej! Det kan det inte vara! Det är någon annan som gjort det..." Mer hörde jag inte. Jag sjönk ner mot väggen och såg chockat framför mig. Hur kunde hon veta något om drömmarna? Jag hade aldrig sagt något om dem. Kunde det vara? Men nej, det var omöjligt! Isåfall hade hon väl sagt något, dessutom borde hon väl ha avslöjat sig i alla fall en gång, men det hade hon inte... Nu när jag tänkte tillbaka så var det nog inte så omöjligt i alla fall... Hon hade ju faktiskt börjat dyka upp omkring då allt hänt. Jag visste att det här inte skulle besvara mina frågor, så jag reste mig upp och gick runt hörnet. Hon satt fortfarande där med benen uppdragna och händerna mot knäna och grät, men vid ljudet av mina fotsteg drog hon ner benen och torkade snabbt tårarna. Jag gled ner på golvet bredvid henne och satt där tyst.  
"Vad vill du?" Hennes ögon var fortfarande fulla med tårar och hon såg så sorgsen ut.  
"Ta reda på en sak." Hon såg på mig och sedan ner på golvet igen.  
"Så du har äntligen listat ut det alltså..." Sade hon lågt.  
"Det var du! Men, hur?" Hon höll avvärjande upp händerna och såg tyst på mig.  
"Jag är inte riktigt säker, men jag hittade en bok, och bestämde mig för att testa. Du vet väl om att jag besökt dina drömmar väldigt länge va? Inte det? Oj... Väldigt länge så var jag bara där och såg på, men det var förstås innan jag lärde mig att jag kunde fixa som jag ville med dina drömmar, men det slutade med att jag levde mig in i en del av dem också, så jag visste till slut inte när jag gett dig en dröm eller inte..." Jag bara satt där, chockad. Det var hon! Oj, visst hade jag lekt med tanken, men oj...  
  
"Men vänta, då, när jag kysste dig... Varför slog du mig, och lämnade mig?" Hans röst verkade så sorgsen, och så vilsen att jag kände mig som en riktig skurk.  
"För att jag inte visste om jag kunde lita på dig. Du kysste mig som om det inte fanns någon annan du var med, och det fick mig att tro att du inte kunde hålla dig till en... Och att du kunde göra detsamma mot mig..." Ojdå, det där verkade träffa honom. Han såg generat ned i golvet, men det fanns något annat i blicken när han såg upp på mig, det var vemod, och... Sorg.  
"Jag antar att det här betyder att jag ska gå nu va? Du kan inte lita på mig, och du kommer att gå nu va?" Jag såg förvånat på honom och slog sedan armarna om honom.  
"Nej Draco, jag kommer inte att gå igen. Bara om du vill att jag ska det..." Jag drog mig undan lite och såg honom i ögonen, och han såg på mig som om jag var tokig.  
"Låta dig gå? Igen? Aldrig! Nu har jag dig, och nu låter jag dig aldrig gå igen! Jag skulle inte göra det i alla fall, för, jag hade tänkt fråga dig som Hermione om du ville vara med mig, innan det här hände... Men nu låter jag dig inte gå! I alla fall inte frivilligt..." lade han till med eftertanke. Jag skrattade mjukt innan jag lutade mig fram igen och kysste honom, utan en tanke på vad som kunde komma att hända. Han var här, han visste vem jag var, och han tänkte stanna.Det var fortfarande många dagar kvar tills alla skulle komma tillbaka, fortfarande många dagar för mig att komma på vad jag skulle göra, vad jag skulle säga. Jag menar, jag gillade henne verkligen, och att jag nu visste vem hon var gjorde det ju inte sämre. En morgon, det var riktigt mörkt, och faktiskt ganska kallt, vaknade jag tidigt. Jag kunde inte förstå vad som väckt mig, inte förrens jag återigen kände den där ilningen utmed ryggraden. Jag visste absolut inte vad det var, men sen... Ooh, jag blev så arg! Hermione stod där, med en stor hink som fortfarande var lite blöt, men dock, väldigt, väldigt tom. Innehållet fanns nu på mig, och i min säng. Jag for upp med ett skrik, och hon kunde inte hålla sig längre. Hon bröt ihop i fnissattacker, och jaa, jag stod där och stirrade på henne. Dyngsur och med håret hängandes i ansiktet och i stripor längs med sidorna. Hon skrattade så hon grät, och sjönk ihop på min säng, men for upp lika fort då hon kände hur blött det var. Det hela fick henne att skratta ännu mer, och hon kippade snart efter andan.

'Förlåt, men du skulle se dig själv... Det ser jättekul ut...' Hon sjönk ner på golvet, och jag såg lagom roat på henne, jag var ju dyngsur! Jag korsade armarna över bröstet och såg ner på henne med ett sarkastiskt uttryck i ögonen, men ett litet leende lekte i mungiporna, och förrådde mig. Men, vänta lite... Det var något med den här bilden som inte stämde...  
'Hermione, hur kom du in här??' Hon lade huvudet på sned och såg länge på mig. Sedan log hon snabbt och kom emot mig.  
'Jag gick såklart. Du vet, bara för att du är ensam kvar i Slytherin över jul, innebär inte att du kan säga lösenordet hur högt som helst vet du... Du ska vara glad att det bara var jag som hörde dig...' Jag log kattlikt, och gick sedan mot henne och såg hur hennes ögon spärrades upp av förvåning innan jag fick ner henne på sängen. Det var i sanning, en uppfylld önskan...  
  
'Kom igen Draco! Eller fegar du ur nu?' Jag log stort och kramade en snöboll bakom ryggen medans jag gick mot henne.  
'Jag, backa ur?? du måste skoja Hermione. Aldrig i livet! Nej du, jag har någonting till dig, något du förmodligen kommer gilla också...' Hon skrattade lågt, men backade några steg innan hon verkade komma på andra tankar och gick mot mig.  
'Jag har någonting till dig också, men hurvida du gillar det eller inte, efter morgonens aktiviteter återstår att se...' Hon kom snabbt emot mig, och det hela gav mig onda aningar, men aldrig skulle jag förstå hur rätt jag hade. Innan jag hann fatta något, och precis tänkt kasta iväg snöbollen så skuter hon iväg en trollformel mot mig.  
'Metri Clodious!' Jag såg upp, utan att riktigt förstå varför hon siktade över mig, och blev- dyngsur! Jag höjde blicken, och sköt iväg min snöboll mot henne genom mitt ihällande regn. Hon skrattade bara när den missade henne med flera meter, och jag fick snabbt fram min trollstav och skrek åt henne:  
'Mitra Corpulus!' Hon slutade snart att skratta, och hon såg lite småsur ut, alla de där små eldarna var trots allt inget att leka med, hon släckte snabbt mina små eldar och sprack snart upp i ett nytt leende innan hon fick fram en kamera. Jag kände genast igen den, den skulle framkalla en rörlig bild, och försökte rusa över dit och slita kameran ur hennes grepp, jag visste nog vad hon skulle ta kort på. Men, mitt envisa lilla regnmoln följde med mig, och fick mig att stå kvar. Hon log stort och knäppte ett kort innan hon stoppade undan kameran, och fick mitt regnmoln att försvinna genom en sväng på trollspöt. Hon gick emot mig, och även om hon slutat le, och snarare såg ångerfull ut, så visste jag att hon log inombords. Hon riktade trollspöt mot mig igen, och jag backade snabbt undan, men hon skrattade bara, väldigt vilket bra humör hon var på då, och fick vattnet att försvinna snabbt. Jag såg frågade på henne, men hon skakade bara på huvudet.  
'Jag vill inte att du ska gå in, vi har ju inte ens börjat...' Med de orden fick hon fram en stor snöboll och slängde den mot mig. Innan jag hann reagera så hade jag fått den i ansiktet, och jag fick snabbt bort snön och skrek efter henne:  
'Det är bäst du springer Hermione, för jag ska ha hämd! För allt!' Hon sprang bara fortare, men jag svängde med trollstaven och muttrade en trollformel för snö.  
'Clodius Snugiw!' Hon skrek till när en stor snömassa bildades framför henne, och hon föll omkull. Jag kom snabbt ikapp henne, och föll skrattandes ihop vid hennes sida. Hon skrattade med mig, men lugnade så småningom ner sig, och såg upp mot himlen.  
'Draco, va...- vad tror du de kommer säga när de får veta? Jag menar, i ett slott fullt med elever, så är det inte så lätt att hålla saker hemliga hela tiden...' Jag svarade inte. Hur gärna jag än ville, så jag hade inget svar på den frågan. Länge låg vi där i snödrivan, men sedan kände jag hur kylan började tränga igenom min kappa, och förstod att hon också måste bli blöt, och kall.  
'Kom igen Hermione, vi måste upp till skolan igen...' Hon suckade besviket, men förstod att jag hade rätt.  
'Kom igen min sköna dam, det lönar sig inte för slottets hovdam att bli sjuk i detta härliga väder...' Jag skojade lätt med henne, och såg hur leendet återvände. Hon tog min hand, och vi gick långsamt tillbaka mot slottet, och jag visste att denna gång, denna gång, så var det verkligt...

Dagarna gick alltför fort, och snart skulle jullovet vara över, och alla skulle komma tillbaka. Vad skulle egentligen hända då? Skulle hon klara av allt smygande? Just nu verkade hon inte ha något större problem med det hela, men jag kunde redan se de mörka skuggorna under hennes ögon, och jag förstod att hon låg vaken länge, länge och funderade på vad hon skulle göra. Ett förhållande med någon från Slytherin var otänkbart, än mer otänkbart var om förhållandet var med mig. Jag visste att det bästa kanske vore om jag lät henne gå, det vill säga, avslutade det hela, men nu när jag väl hade henne... Nu när jag väl visste vem det var, - jag kunde inte.  
  
Dagen innan alla skulle komma tillbaka så kunde jag inte förmå mig själv att leta reda på Hermione. Vad skulle jag säga? Jag visste att om jag bad henne, så skulle hon fortsätta med charaden, allt detta smygande, men jag ville inte bestämma åt henne. Hon skulle få göra sitt fria val, och jag skulle därför låta henne komma till mig. Jag visste inte att jag skulle kunna göra såhär, låta henne bestämma. Jag trodde alltid att ville jag ha något, då tog jag det, och gjorde som jag ville, utan konsekvenser. Så hade jag blivit uppfostrad, och så hade jag alltid gjort förut. Så, frågan var - varför hade det ändrats?  
'Mr Malfoy!' Jag snodde runt. Professor McGonagall kom gående emot mig med ett misstänksamt uttryck i ögonen.  
'Vad gör du i dessa korridorer nu under lovet? Nog för att du är en duktig elev, men inte ens du skulle vilja vara här nu under jullovet... Vad står på?' Tusan också. Självklart var väl ändå att jag med min otur skulle stöta ihop med en lärare nu också, men... - Vad gjorde jag egentligen här? Jag visste inte. Allt jag visste var att jag strövat omkring utan något riktigt mål för att reda ut alla dessa stormar inom mig.  
'Jag är ute och går omkring i slottet. Även om det är lov, så kan jag inte se något som säger att det är förbjudet att gå omkring här. Dessutom, jag hade långtråkigt...' Hon såg förvånat på mig, och jag log inombords. Nog för att jag gjort något oförlåtligt och börjat umgås med en mugglarfödd, och inte bara umgås, men jag var fortfarande en Malfoy, och jag visste hur man skulle ge svar på tal. Jag vände mig om och gick därifrån efter att ha sagt hejdå.  
  
Ljudet av springande steg nådde mina öron, och jag vände mig snabbt om, ingen där. Jag snurrade runt, men vart jag än vände mig, så såg jag ingen. Vad var det som pågick? Jag ryckte på axlarna, snurrade runt och fortsatte gå, men jag kunde inte skaka av mig känslan av att någon iaktog mig, någon jag inte kunde se, känna eller märka av, bara... en närvaro...  
Det verkade inte vara någon där, och ingen skulle komma tillbaka förrens till kvällen. Jag återvände till mitt sällskapsrum, och kom inte på förrens vid middagen att jag skulle frågat Hermione hur hon ville göra. Jag ville veta, om hon sade att hon ville fortsätta, om hon ville vara med mig, så skulle jag jubla inombords, men sade hon att det kanske var bäst att avsluta, då skulle hon omedvetet slita ut mitt hjärta, trampa på det, och gå sin väg, förmodligen utan att se sig om... Jag önskade det första, även om det då skulle tära alltför mycket på henne, så kanske det andra var bäst för oss båda. Ja, jag blev så illa tvungen. Jag måste avsluta detta, innan det går allt för långt, och det inte finns någon väg tillbaka.  
  
Kvällen kom alltför fort, och jag tog mig sakta upp till stora salen och till alla människor som kommit tillbaka. Elevhemsborden var borta, och det högg till i mig, då jag förstod att jag inte skulle få äta med henne igen. Aldrig mer. Hon kanske skulle hata mig, och jag skulle hata mig själv för att jag gjorde det här, men det var för allas bästa.  
'Även för din fars bästa... Du skulle inte glömma honom...' Jag suckade tyst för mig själv och satte mig till bords. Jag kastade en blick mot henne, och såg att hon log, men att under hennes ögon fanns det mörka ringar, och ögonen var fyllda med ångest och oro. Det gjorde ont i mig att se henne så, och jag ville helst bara gå upp och hålla om henne, utan att bry mig i vad andra sade, men jag visste att det aldrig skulle hända. Jag var inte stark nog i mig själv. Då alla ätit färdigt skyndade jag mig ut ur stora salen, och väntade. Hon kom snart ut, men dock i sällskap med Potter och Weasley. Hur skulle jag nu kunna få hennes uppmärksamhet? Jag kunde ju alltid, men... Hon skulle bli så arg... Nåja, då fick hon väl bli det då...  
'Hey Granger!' Jag visste att jag lät kylig och fördömande, och jag ville sparka mig själv för jag såg smärtan i hennes ögon då hon vände sig om och såg på mig. Potter och Weasley såg argt på mig, och höjde sina trollstavar.  
'Lämna henne ifred Malfoy!' Jag såg bara på honom med kallt förakt.  
'Jag kan inte minnas att jag talade med dig Potter! Jag ska prata med Her- Granger.' Jäklar! Jag hade nästan sagt lite för mycket där. De såg båda lite konstigt på mig, Hermione såg bara ner i backen, men nickade sedan svagt. Hon följde med mig en bit, och stannade sedan, och såg bortåt i korridoren, vänd från mig.  
'Vad vill du? Vill du bryta det hela, så säg det bara. Dra inte ut på det. Jag klarar inte av det... Fast, Man tycker väl att jag borde ha vetat...' Hon såg fortfarande inte på mig, och jag tog ett hårt tag i hennes axlar och vände henne mot mig.  
'Hermione, jag är ledsen, men det är för allas bästa.' Hon slet sig loss och såg på mig med eld i ögonen.  
'Vad vet du om det? Bäst för dig vill säga! Hur skulle du kunna veta vad som är bäst för mig? Lämna mig i fred Malfoy.' En tår rullade nerför hennes kind, nen hon märkte det inte. Hon såg bara besviket på mig och försvann sedan bortåt. Hon såg sig inte ens om. Det hade känts bättre om hon skrikit åt mig, men hon gjorde inte det. Bara, konstaterade... Jag vände mig om och försvann i riktining mot sällskapsrummet, och sedan in i min sovsal. Jag klarade inte mer. Jag hade kanske gjort det som var säkrast, men knappast det som var bäst... Jag somnade med bilden av henne försvinnande bortåt, ovetande om ifall hon någonsin skulle kunna förlåta mig.  
  
Jag försvann snabbt tillbaka till Harry och Ron, och jag lovade mig själv att de inte skulle få se mig gråta. De visste ingenting om mig och Draco, och... - Nu fanns det inget 'vi' längre. När jag kom fram till dem så vinkade jag kort åt dem, och försvann snabbt uppför trapporna. När vi kom tillbaka till tjocka damen, så fick jag snabbt fram lösenordet och försvann in. De såg undrande på mig, och när jag visade godnatt och försökte komma undan, så drog de tillbaka mig.  
'Hermione! Vad är fel? Du har sett konstig ut ända sedan vi kom tillbaks, och efter det att Malfoy pratade med dig, så har du inte ens tittat på oss. Vad är fel?' Harry verkade orolig, och jag kunde inte direkt klandra honom, jag visste att mitt beteende var konstigt, men jag kunde inte säga något. Det var som en klump i halsen, och jag kunde inte prata, men jag tvingade mig själv att se på dem, och log svagt.  
'Nej, det är ingenting. Jag lovar, jag är bara...' Rösten dog bort, och jag klarade inte mer. Jag såg på dem med tårar i ögonen innan jag störtade uppför trapporna, och kastade mig på min säng och drog för förhängena innan jag brast i gråt.

Hermione:  
  
Jag visste att jag skulle behöva möta dem snart, men det kändes som om mina ögon var fulla med grus, och det var som om någon släppt lös en hord med stora tunga djur som sprungit över min kropp. Jag hade ont i hela kroppen, men jag var inte riktigt säker på varför. Jag tog mig upp och duschade innan jag sakta och försiktigt fick på mig kläderna och gjorde mig iordning för yttligare en skoldag. Det var inte förrens jag var på väg nerför trappen för att möta Harry och Ron som jag mindes vad som tidigare hänt. Det hela drabbade mig som ett knytnävsslag, och jag satte mig chockat ner i trappan och stirrade tomt framför mig med en tår rinnande nerför min kind. Jag minns inte att någon satte sig ned och pratade med mig, och sedan sprang iväg, orolig. Jag minns inte det, det fick jag reda på först senare.   
'Hermione! Vad är det, vad är fel?' Harrys och Rons ord når mig, men det låter så långt borta, som om de egentligen inte finns där, utan bara är ett minne, ett minne av något som jag inte riktigt kan minnas... Nu däremot så kan jag, inte riktigt se, snarare känna en närvaro som slår sig ned bredvid mig, och en annan som sätter sig nedanför oss. De sitter bara där, som två svarta mörka skuggor i en mörk och trist värld. Jag verkar inte längre kunna se färger... Yttligare en tår rinner nerför min kind, men jag märker inte eller den, jag bara sitter där och ser tomt framför mig. Inte förrens någon lägger armen om mig och drar mig intill sig så spricker allt, och tårarna bara rinner nerför mina kinder. Jag märkte då att det var Harry. Jag skulle känna igen hans omfamning om jag så inte sett honom på hundra år.  
  
'Hermione? Vad händer, vad är fel? Allt verkade ju vara någolunda bra igår, även om du verkade lite trött och så, men efter att du pratat med den där...' Rons röst fylldes med avsmak,  
'Malfoy, så verkade det som om allt fallit i bitar och allt var förstört... Vad hände egentligen, vad gjorde han?' Han verkade komma på något, och såg rakt på mig med vrede i blicken.  
'Han gjorde ingenting va? Om han gjorde det så svär jag...' Jag avbröt honom snabbt i hans rabblande.  
'Nej Ron, han gjorde ingenting...' Jag tvekade. Vad skulle jag egentligen säga? Nej Ron, han gjorde ingeting förutom att han tog mitt hjärta, och krossade det sedan som om det hela varit något smutsigt, något som han inte ens borde spilla tid på? Nej, det kunde jag helt enkelt inte säga. Men jag måste ju säga någonting...  
'Han berättade bara... Jag borde kanske säga er att jag har träffat någon. Och, jag gillade honom verkligen, och vi hade ett jätte härligt jullov, och nej, inte på det sättet.' Deras chockade miner satte stopp för det jag skulle berätta.  
'Men sen, så under de sista dagarna så drog han sig undan, och jag såg honom inte. Jag blev orolig, vad pågick igentligen? Men så igår, så... Jaa, ni känner ju Malfoy... Han hade tydligen sett mig och den här killen tillsammans, och sen igår så när han ville prata med mig och då när vi gick iväg, så gav han mig bevis på att den här killen inte alls gillade mig. Han svek mig, efter att ha lovat att aldrig göra det.'  
'Jag vet att det här kanske inte är den bästa frågan att ställa, men... Vem var han?' Harrys röst var varm och behaglig, men just nu lite förvirrad också. Jag skakade bara på huvudet, och han suckade lågt.  
'Okej, jag förstår om du inte vill berätta. Men, kom igen nu Hermione, upp med dig, och kom med oss ner för att äta frukost. Visa honom, - vem han nu är, att du är bättre än honom, och förtjänar mycket mer än vad han kan ge dig!' De drog upp mig på fötter, och vi tog oss sakta ner till stora salen. Jag visste att de skulle göra allt för att få mig på bra humör igen, och de skulle göra allt som krävdes för det också.  
  
Draco:  
  
Allt idag hade blivit gjort som i dimma, och de följande dagarna var inte mycket bättre de. Hermione verkade inte ens bry sig om något, och hon var lika kall mot mig som alltid, det vill säga, som innan allt hände. Allt började klarna efter några dagar, och jag blev allt mer som mig själv. Jag såg henne aldrig, och jag brydde mig inte. Iallfall inte utåt. Inom mig så sökte jag alltid efter henne. I stora salen, på lektioner, i mitt minne... Men det som fick allt att klarna än mer, på sätt och vis, var när Potter och Weasley sökte upp mig efter några veckor. Jag måste erkänna att jag var förvånad. Jag hade trott att de skulle komma redan dagen efter och kräva en förklaring till varför Hermione var så kall mot mig, men sedan kom jag på att hon alltid var det, och hade då börjat tro att de skulle komma för att få veta vad jag sagt till henne, och jag blev väldigt besviken då jag inte fick berätta min lilla uppdiktade berättelse för dem. Men men, man kan ju inte få allt.  
  
'Malfoy! Du ska få förklara en sak för oss!' Weasley tryckte upp mig mot en vägg, och jag hånlog mot honom.  
'Oj då Weasley. Jag har alltid vetat om att du var hårdhänt, men att du var lagd åt det hållet, det trodde jag aldrig att jag skulle få bekräftat...' Han blev arg, riktigt arg, men Potter hindrade honom som vanligt.  
'Strunta i det Ron. Han är fortfarande inte värd det, och dessutom, vi vill bara veta varför du gjorde sådär mot Hermione. Vet du hur ledsen hon blivit sen jullovet? Hon sitter ensam i uppehållsrummets ena fönster och ser ut, och säger inte ett ord till någon. Vi är oroliga för henne, så vi vill veta. Hur kunde du göra det? Trots att du är den du är, kunde du inte låta henne vara lycklig? Var det alltför mycket begärt?' Jag stelnade till, och kände hur jag blev alldeles kall. Hade hon berättat? Det var inte möjligt.  
'Potter, jag vet inte vad hon sagt, men jag menade inte att såra henne på det sättet. Jag ville bara hennes eget bästa, och om min far fått veta...' Min röst dog bort då jag snarare kände än såg hur Weasley chockat släppte taget om mig, och sjönk ner på golvet med stirrande ögon som tomt såg framför sig. Potter däremot, såg misstänkssamt på mig och ställde sedan en fråga som vände upp och ner på allt jag sagt.  
'Vad menar du? Vad har Du med saken att... Nej, det... -Det är omöjligt, hon skulle inte... Inte, Nej.'


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8.  
  
Framtid  
  
'Okej, så det här är vad vi ska göra, okej?' När de andra nickade, fortsatte han efter att ha kastat en blick runt omkring sig, och sänkte rösten.  
'När vi kommer ut så håller du dig undan, annars får nog hela skolan ett jävla helvete, och det orkar nog ingen med, iallafall inte vi. Vi går bortåt sjön, och stannar där så länge som möjligt, men vi kan inte lova något. Kan alla här lova mig att ingenting kommer gå snett.' Alla där nickade, och såg allvarligt på varandra.  
'Okej. Och nu försvinner vi, och säger inte ett ord till någon. Och du! Du håller dig borta. Allt går i stöpet om någon upptäcker dig. Okej, det var allt, stick nu, och låt INGEN se er!' Alla försvann i sakta mak bortåt i korridorerna, en del pratandes med varandra, andra ensamma, och ingen skulle kunna tro att de pratat med varandra för bara något ögonblick sedan. Allt var som vanligt, och det var så det skulle förbli, iallafall tills allt dessa var över. Tills denna mardröm var över. Ingen fick någonsin veta om deras inblandning, fick någon veta, då kunde de vara säkra på att döden var alltför snäll. De skulle be om att få dö, de visste de alla om, och detta oroade dem, även om ingen sade något. Men trots detta, glödde ännu en liten strimma hopp inom dem, och det var det som fick dem alla att gå igenom och genomföra detta, men risk för inte bara sina egna, men även alla de älskades liv.  
  
Nutid

'Ja... - Jag kan inte tro det...' Harry vände sig långsamt och frågande mot mig.  
'Och Hermione? Nej, det är omöjligt! Du hatar henne! Enligt dig har hon alltid varit, och kommer alltid att vara en - smutsskalle.' Han skrek inte åt mig, slog mig inte, han skrek inte ens ut orden, han konstaterade bara vad jag alltid tyckt. Han hade stora svårigheter med att kunna säga ordet, och jag kan inte precis säga att jag klandrar Harry. Han var en av hennes bästa vänner, och visste förmodligen allt om henne, nåja... - Nästan. Men det jag visste om henne tänkte jag begrava och ta med mig i döden. Jag skulle glömma henne, det var jag tvungen till. Det faktum att Ron gav ett ljud ifrån sig, fick mig att vrida på huvudet och se kort på honom.  
Ron skakade på huvudet, men lyckades komma på fötter innan han såg på mig. Sedan, helt utan förvarning flög han på mig.  
'Ron...' Ojdå, jag tror jag försade mig där, men det fick honom att hejda sig länge nog, och han stirrade bara på mig.  
'Du har aldrig kallat mig Ron förut. Vad har hänt med dig?' Jag suckade lågt, och innan jag hann hejda mig, hade sanningen sluppit ur mig.  
'Jag föll för Hermione Granger.' Ron såg på mig.  
'Föll? Vaddå föll? Snubblade du?' Jag stirrade på honom med stora ögon, och kastade en hastig blick på Harry som sakta skakade på huvudet innan han sakta sjönk ner längs väggen och begravde ansiktet i händerna. Han suckade och såg misstroget på mig innan han svarade Ron.  
'Nej Ron, han menar att han...' Jag avbröt honom.  
'Säg det inte, för så är det inte! Jag är INTE kär i Hermione!' Ojdå... Sade jag det där? Det verkar tyvärr som det. De stirrar ganska underligt på mig, och Ron ser ut som om han är på väg att svimma. Det verkar dock som om han inte är den enda. Det börjar snurra framför mina ögon, och trots att jag gör allt jag kan för att hindra det, så känner jag hur allt faktiskt verkar snurra, inte bara framför ögonen, och sen blir allt svart.  
  
'Tror du han vaknar snart? Jag menar, okej, han blev nog lite chockad själv över vad han sade, men ändå. Att svimma av sådär... Dessutom, han slog sig ju inte - så hårt...' Röster nådde mig genom ett tjockt lager dimma, det var iallafall så det kändes, och jag kände snart igen Rons röst. Han verkade lite besviken, men samtidigt var det något annat i hans röst som jag inte riktigt kunde identifiera.  
'Åh, var tyst Ron. Du ska inte säga något! Du var på väg att svimma själv. Det var tur att Professor Sinistra kom förbi just då, det enda som inte var lika bra var att hon trodde att vi hade fått Malfoy att svimma av och därför gav oss kvarsittning en vecka.' Han lät bekymrad, men samtidigt verkade han bara konstatera det som hänt, inte vilja skylla det hela på mig.  
'Sen var det väl också lite vårt fel att han faktiskt svimmade av.' Jag hörde hur Ron genast började protestera.  
'Men Harry! Hur skulle vi kunna veta att det var Han som Hermione hade träffat? Jag menar, det var ju inte precis som om hon sagt något. Allt hon sade var ju det att hon träffat någon, men att Malfoy sagt henne att han sett henne med någon annan, och förmodligen ville se henne ledsen. Jävla fegis! Jävla fegis som ens vågade såra Hermione! Hon är det absolut bästa som kan hända någon, och om hon var min flickvän så skulle jag aldrig släppa henne, eller göra något för att såra henne. Inte för att jag ser henne på det sättet, men... Du vet vad jag menar va, eller hur Harry?' Han tvekade lite, innan han fortsatte.  
'Jävla fegis! Det var iallafall vad jag tyckte då, men sen får jag veta att det var Han! Vår fiende! Jag trodde faktiskt att hon visste bättre än så! Och sen Harry, säg mig... - Varför sitter vi här och väntar på att han ska vakna upp, av just de orsaker som jag just sagt dig?' Jag bestämde mig för att det var dags att öppna ögonen då, men upptäckte snart till min stora förtvivlan att det inte gick. Jag kunde inte ens röra mig. Helt plötsligt hörde jag dock Harry dra efter andan och ropade sedan efter Madame Pomfrey. Hon kom snart springande och började dra i olika leder på mig, och så snart hon var nöjd med vad hon nu än gjorde, så kunde jag helt plötsligt se och röra på mig igen. Det var härligt, även om jag var lite förvirrad om varför hon gjort så.  
'Vad hände egentligen? Och jag vill inte höra något mer om att jag svimmade, det vet jag redan, men resten?' Jag vände mig mot Madame Pomfrey, men det var Harry och Ron som gav mig ett svar.  
'Jaa, joo... - eeh, det var så att när du svimmat av så försökte vi väcka dig, vi hade till och med en hink vatten över dig, men du reagerade inte...' Han gjorde en svepande gest över min klädnad, och jag upptäckte att den var dyngsur.  
'Så vi fick väl lite panik och tog dig till Madame Pomfrey. Hon gjorde något konstigt, och sade till oss att stanna här tills du vaknade. Det var väl då Ron fick sitt lilla utbrott som du nog hörde...' Jag nickade sakta och försökte ta in vad som nyss sagts.  
'Okej, men hur länge var jag borta då?' Jag såg misstänkssamt på de båda Gryffindorarna. Jag ville inte gärna veta vad de kunde tänkas ha gjort mot mig då jag var avsvimmad. De bara log mot mig, och det måste slagit dem vem sjutton jag var, för deras leenden svalnade fort.  
'Jaa, inte såå länge. En tjugo, trettio minuter kanske...' Ron ryckte på axlarna som om det var knallkorts turneringen han snackade om, och inte något som det här. Men samtidigt, - jag visste hur han skulle reagerat om Harry eller gud förbjude, - Hermione låg där och var avsvimmade. De nickade mot varandra innan de vände sig mot mig igen och log svagt. Sen kom en helt oförberedd fråga som skickade mig långt bort.  
'Såå, vad ska du göra med ´Mione nu då?'  
  
Vi skildes åt utanför dörren till sjukhusflygeln och jag lämnade dem med ett leende spelandes på mina läppar. Vem kunde ha trott det? Hermione hade haft rätt, de var faktiskt inte så illa. Och de skulle fixa en hel del nu, samtidigt som vi beslutat att vi hade en hel del att göra så de försvann i motsatt rikning så fort vi kommit bort från Madame Pomfrey för att sätta igång. Allt jag behövde göra var att luta mig bakåt i en bekväm stol och vänta på att få göra mitt drag, men än så länge låg bollen i deras händer.  
Jisses... Vad sjutton hade jag gett mig in på?  
  
Hermiones synpunkt:  
'Harry, Ron! Var har ni varit? Jag har letat överallt efter er!' Ron öppnade munnen och svarade mig snabbt.  
'Ååh, vi har bara varit i sjukhus... Aaj! Vad gjorde du så för... Jaha...' Harry hade armbågat Ron väldigt diskret, men samtidigt väldigt hårt, och snart förstod han vinken. Hermione skulle ju inte få veta något om det hela förrens senare.  
'Ääh, vi har bara dragit omkring du vet. Harry lyckades skära sig på en bit glas då vi var i köket, och det var därför vi var i sjukhusflygeln.' Jag såg misstänkssamt på dem, men sade inte emot. Jag visste hur klumpiga de båda kunde vara, Harry - till trots sina sökar reflexer.  
'Kom igen nu ´Mione! Jag är hungrig. Följ med oss ner till Stora salen och ät middag.' Vi skrattade åt denna kommentar, och jag följde med dem ner. De log uppmuntrande mot varandra, och var nöjda med att hon log. Detta trots att de visste att hon fortfarande var ganska sorgsen, och även om det smärtade dem, så visste de det enda som skulle kunna hjälpa dem här. Men den planen behövde fortfarande sättas i verket.  
  
'Ron! Du vet att du inte borde äta så mycket! Det är ditt eget fel att du mår så dåligt nu. Förvänta dig inget medlidande från mig.' Jag log smått då jag sade detta, och Harry skrockade.  
'Jag avskyr verkligen att säga det här, men hon har rätt. Du borde verkligen inte ha ätit så mycket.' Ron log bara smått, och grimaserade sedan då hans hand kom i kontakt med magen.  
'Okej okej, men det var ju så gott! Och jaa, jag vet. Nästa gång så vet jag att vi kommer få det igen. Och maten tar inte slut så jag behöver ingen hö skyffel för att få ner allt så fort som möjligt...' Han log snett och vi fortsatte skrattandes uppför trapporna på vägen till vårt sällskapsrum.  
  
'Ron! Om du aldrig kan lära dig att hålla klaffen kommer vi hamna i bråk igen. Och inte med Slytherinare denna gång, utan med någon helt annan, någon mycket värre!!' Harry väste åt Ron då de kommit in i sällskaps rummet och Hermione försvunnit upp till sin sovsal för att hämta en bok hon ville visa dem något i. Ron såg generat tillbaka på Harry.  
'Förlåt Harry, det var liksom inte meningen, det bara blev så. Jag vet att jag inte världens ljushuvud, men jag vill inte se henne så här. Vad ska vi göra?' Harry såg fundersamt ut i tomma luften innan han log kort och de smaragd gröna ögonen glittrade bakom glasögonen.  
'Vi Ron, ska inte göra någonting... Förutom att kalla ihop några personer och fixa ihop lite grejer. Det här är vad vi ska göra....' Han lutade sig fram och började viska i örat på Ron som spärrade upp ögonen då och då, och då hela iden var framförd brast de båda ut i ett skratt som klingade genom uppehållsrummet.  
'Vi måste ju fortfarande tänka igenom en del saker en gång till, men vad tror du om det hela?' Han log illmarigt mot Ron som brast i skratt igen. I ett låtsats försök att vara allvarlig och professor liknande sade han;  
'Ja min gode man, det kan nog mycket väl tänka sig att fungera, men du förstår fysikens lagar tillåter inte att en...' Hans röst dog meninsfullt bort och de brast i skratt igen. Ginnys nyfikenhet hade väckts och hon kom gående emot dem. Ron fick syn på henne, och vinkade glatt henne till sin sida.  
'Älskade syster! Med din expertis kan vi inte annat än lyckas. Vill du hjälpa oss?' Hon såg storögt på sin bror och vände sig sedan något chockad till Harry.  
'Vad har hänt? Vad har du gjort med min bror, eller vänta lite, var ÄR min bror?' Harry skrattade bara åt henne och Ron tog ett tag om hennes midja innan han drog ner henne i soffan och lutade sig konspiratoriskt emot henne och vinkade åt Harry att följa hans exempel.  
'Ginny, min kära, kära syster. Du ska bli vår medbrottsling!' Hon stirrade storögt på sin bror.  
'Medbrottsling, - vad snackar du om?! Vad har ni nu hittat på!?' Rösten hade höjts hela tiden, och Harry slog nu handen för munnen på henne för att hon inte skulle få allas uppmärkssamhet.  
'Lyssna på mig Gin. Ta det lugnt, och var snäll och skrik inte. Okej?' Hon nickade kort, hon var nu väldigt arg.  
'Okej, såhär är det...' Återigen lutade de sig framåt, skillnaden var att nu var de tre, och med Ginnys ideer kunde de komma mycket längre i det hela, dock kunde hon inte avhålla sig från ett väldigt högt  
'Vad säger ni att hon har gått och gjort säger ni?!?', som fick alla i sällskapsrummet att tystna och förvånat titta på dem. Ett argt viskat;  
'Håll Klaffen Gin! Vill du vara med eller inte?,' Fick henne däremot tyst och de fortsatte planera.  
  
'Okej, såå... Ni fixar grejerna, och jag fixar lite folk och det?' Ginnys röst var tyst, men hon lät väldigt uppåt och väldigt glad. Harry och Ron nickade lättat mot henne.  
'Just det. Du fixar det så fort som möjligt. Helst idag, och du vet. Det behöver inte vara enbart Gryffindorare. Någon från något annat elevhem vore faktiskt väldigt smart skulle jag tro... Men, vi litar på dig Gin, och du fixar det. Ojdå, Hermione är på ingång. Gå Ginny, vi snackar med dig sen.' Hon nickade kort och försvann ut i folkvimlet som bildats då ingen längre kunde dölja det faktum att de VÄLDIGT gärna ville veta vad som egentligen pågick.  
'Du var borta väldigt länge ´Mione... Vad hände? Tappade du bort dig i tornet?' Hon skrattade lätt och slog sig ned på soffan Ginny nyss suttit.  
'Hahaha, väldigt lustigt... Nej, men faktum är att boken jag letade efter försvunnit. Jag kan inte förstå vart den tagit vägen, jag hade den ju i förra veckan...' Hon ryckte på axlarna och vände sig mot killarna.  
'Såå. vad har ni hittat på då jag varit borta då?'  
  
'Såå, vad har ni hittat på då jag varit borta då?' Jag vände mig mot Harry och Ron, men efter en kort blick på varandra ryckte de på axlarna.  
'Ååh, mest ingenting. Vi har bara suttit här och pratat medans vi väntat på att du skulle komma tillbaka.' Jag nickade betänksamt.  
'Okej, men killar... Jag är väldigt hungrig just nu... Kan vi inte gå ner till Stora Salen för att få tag i något att äta?' Ron var genast med på noterna, det kunde man se, och då jag fick reda på att det gått hela fem timmar sen jag försvunnit upp till rummet gick det runt i huvudet på mig. Jag kunde inte förstå hur tiden försvunnit så...  
Vi gick snabbt ner till Stora Salen, och jag såg ofta hur Ginny irrade omkring och pratade med elever får alla möjliga elevhem, och det snurrade i huvudet på mig. Vad höll hon på med egentligen? Hon gestikulerade med armarna och hon pratade tydligen snabbt och väldigt ivrigt, och även om någon sett motvillig ut till att tala med henne från början, så var de tydligen väldigt snart med på noterna och såg lika ivriga ut som hon. Jag kunde verkligen inte FÖRSTÅ vad som pågick... Det gjorde mig ännu mer förvirrad då Ron plötsligt störtade upp från ett samtal han haft med Harry och spurtade fram till sin syster. Han sade lågt något till henne innan hon surmulet nickade och försvann tillbaka till sin plats vid bordet. Jag såg inte mycket av det här, och jag orkade inte heller riktigt bry mig. Jag hade fullt upp med skolan, och med allt annat som hörde till att jag helt enkelt inte hade tid att tänka på annat, men det förklarade ändå itne varför mina tankar fortsatte sväva bortåt mot ett annat bord i stora salen, till en annan person som hade absolut Ingenting med skolarbetet att göra...  
  
Dagarna gick, och vi kom allt närmare Alla Hjärtans Dag, något jag absolut inte såg fram emot. Jag hade aldrig haft någon speciell att fira dagen med, men nu skulle minnet av denna någon att spöka runt och göra mig på dåligt humör, om inte annat, göra mig sorgsen.  
Men detta till trots så beslöt jag mig för att skjuta alla sådana tankar åt sidan och jag begav mig hel hjärtat iväg med Ginny till Hogsmeade för att leta efter en klädnad till balen. Jag hade ingen kavaljer, men det berörde mig inte. Jag hade ingenting emot att gå med mina vänner, så jag, Harry, Ron, Ginny och några fler hade beslutat oss för att alla gå ihop. Men tillbaka till nutiden...  
Parvati, Lavender, Ginny och jag drog oss mot en finare klädbutik i Hogsmeade efter att ha 'släppt av' killarna på tre kvastar. Det var iallafall vad de andra tjejerna sade, jag själv sade att vi låtit dem springa sin väg av barmhärtighets skäl. De andra hade vikt sig dubblet av skratt då de hört det, och Ginny hade lett mot mig bakom handen och nickade snabbt. Vi visste båda två hur mycket killarna våndades av att följa med oss in och köpa saker såvida det inte gällde något ätbart eller något skämtbart. Vi kom äntligen fram, och vi steg snabbt in för utan att vi märkt det hade det börjat regna. Inte vanligt regn utan slaskigt snöblandat regn. Vi drog med oss Parvati och Lavender in i affären då de stod och suckade över en klänning i skylt fönstret. Jag kunde inte riktigt klandra dem, klänningen var otroligt fin, men det var inte så trevligt att stå ute, och deras klänningar var riktigt fina. De hade alla tre följt med som smakråd då jag skulle prova min, och de hade entusiastiskt tagit på sig uppgiften att hitta den perfekta klänningen åt mig. Detta arrangemang gjorde mig orolig då Parvati lastade på mig klänning efter klänning, höll upp en mot sidan av mig och kollade den mot mitt ansikte och hår innan hon skakade på huvudet, hängde tillbaks den och tog upp en annan. Tillslut tog jag klänningarna jag hade i famnen och gick mot omklädningsrummet och provade de olika. För varje klänning var jag tvungen att komma ut och visa mig för de andra, och när jag kom ut iklädd en enkel vit klänning, den sista jag skulle prova innan vi letade vidare så stod de alla och pratade medans de väntade på att jag skulle komma ut så jag harklade mig lätt och de vände sig mot mig och drog efter andan.  
'Hermione... Du ser strålande ut!' Kom det snart från Lavender och de andra nickade.  
'De har rätt Hermione, du ser jättevacker ut.' Ginny log mot mig, och jag snurrade runt ett varv och stannade sedan plötsligt. Jag hade fått syn på otroligt vacker syn.  
  
Jag hade sett dem gå in i affären för över en timme sedan, och hela tiden hade jag brottats med mig själv om ifall jag skulle gå dit och se vad de höll på med. Men jag hade hållit emot, fram tills nu. Jag tyckte det var konstigt att de var borta så länge, okej, det var en kläd affär, men vad skulle hon in dit och göra? Okej, jag var tvungen att erkänna att jag hade iakttagit henne, och det var något jag inte skulle göra, men det kunde inte skada att bara titta om jag nu inte kunde vara tillsammans med henne. Kunde jag då inte få iaktta henne på avstånd?  
Jag gick fram till skylt fönstret och såg in medans jag uppmärkssamt låtsades iaktta de olika klädnaderna som hängde i fönstret. Jag ser ganska få kunder, men jag kan upptäcka tre tjejer från Hogwarts där. De tre från Gryffindor. De följde med Hermione in... Men, var är hon?  
Helt plötsligt öppnas dörren till ett mindre rum, och ut kommer hon. Jag drar häftigt efter andan och iakttar henne. Hon är så vacker. Den vita klänningen är enkel, konstruerad helt rak med lätt fall och ytterst tunna band på den annars helt raka överdelen. Ett vitt flortyg vilar på nederarmarna, och hon ler. Jag har inte sett henne le på evigheter verkar det som... Jag suckar, och upptäcker att jag har hållit andan ett bra tag. Hon snurrar runt och det får andan att stocka sig i halsen på mig då jag upptäcker att hon stannat och nu ser rakt mot mig...

'Draco!' Jag stannade upp och suckade inombords. Varför jag? Långsamt vände jag mig om och såg på Pansy och Millicent som kom gående emot mig.  
'Jaa?' De började fnissa, och jag suckade djupt, men ingen av dem märkte det. När de äntligen samlat sig så log de båda mot mig, och det vände sig i magen på mig. De två leendes var ingen vacker syn. Pansy fladdrade med ögonfransarna mot mig, och jag tror hon hoppades på att jag skulle falla för det, men för att vara ärlig mot mig själv så såg det hemskt ut.  
'Joo, Draco. Vi båda satt och pratade med varandra i uppehålls rummet, när vi upptäckte att ingen av oss har en kavaljer till balen, och när vi gick igenom möjliga killar upptäckte vi att du inte heller hade någon att gå med, så vi tänkte att du kunde gå med någon av oss. Såå, välj nu. Vem av oss vill du gå med?' Jag svalde. Skulle jag välja mellan dessa två? Det var som att välja mellan pest och kolera.  
'Såja Pansy, ta det lugnt. Du förstår väl att jag inte kan säga det till er så här på rak arm? Det är ett alldeles för svårt beslut att fatta på så här kort tid.' Hon plutade med munnen, vilket fick henne att se ut som en rynkig ful hund. Jag ville bara vända mig och lägga benen på ryggen innan jag försvann och gömde mig, men jag kunde inte göra det. Det förvånade mig att jag inte sett det hos henne förut, men jag kunde inte gå tillbaka och göra någonting ogjort. Pansy och Millicent såg på mig med fundersamma miner. Förmodligen försökte de få fram en förolämpning i det jag sagt, men då de inte hittade någon tog Millicent till orda.  
'Men Draco, det är bara tre dagar kvar till balen, och vi måste få veta så vi kan matcha våra klänningar.' Jag log inställsamt mot dem.  
'Men då säger vi såhär. Jag går själv. Jag är en Malfoy, och jag tänker inte tvingas in i något som jag inte vill. Har ni glömt vem jag är?' Frågade jag högdraget, och med en låg, varnande ton till dem. Jag såg plötsligt hur rädslan återvände till deras ögon, och de verkade krypa ihop inför min blick, som jag medvetet gjort hård och kall som is och mitt ansikte var känslolöst. De skakade på huvudet, och sprang iväg för att informera alla om att det man skulle göra inför balen var att gå ensam. Det var vad som var 'inne' nu. Jag hörde ljudet av springande fotsteg bakom mig och snurrade runt, bara för att få syn på Ginny och, -Hermione. Hermione såg chockat på mig, och det var ljudet av hennes steg jag hörde. Hon sprang därifrån. Ginny stod tre meter ifrån mig och såg förtvivlat och ursinnigt på mig innan hon tog ett steg fram för att följa efter Hermione. Jag visste att jag inte borde, men samtidigt kunde jag inte låta bli. Jag sprang efter henne.  
'Hermione!' Hon sprang fort! När jag ens började närma mig henne så var hon redan utanför Hogwarts dörrar, och var på väg bort mot den förbjudna skogen.  
'Hermione!' Skrek jag igen, och hoppades att hon skulle sakta ner, men tvärtom så började hon springa fortare, och det fick mig att sakta ner. Jag spelade Quidditch, och var i väldigt god form, men hon verkade springa på ren vilja om det nu var möjligt. Hon ville verkligen inte prata med mig. En snabb blick på min klocka visade att det tagit henne tre minuter att komma hit, och jag var väldigt imponerad. Det tog i vanliga fall tio. Jag hörde steg bakom mig efter ett litet tag, och vände mig förvånat om och fick syn på Ginny, Ron och Harry.

'Malfoy! Vad sjutton tror du att du håller på med?!' Jag tog förvirrat ett steg bakåt och de stannade upp. Ginny lutade sig fram och stödde händerna på knäna medans hon försökte hämta andan. Jag fattade absolut ingenting. Vad hade jag gjort? Allt jag ville var att få prata med henne...  
'Din... Din... -Din stora Jubel idiot!' Ginny flämtade fram orden, men jag lade ändå märke till ilskan bakom orden. Ron vände sig till sin syster med en förvirrad och förvånad uppsyn.  
'Gin... Vad menar du med Jubel idiot?' Hon lyckades faktiskt skratta innan hon lyfte handen och löst slog till mig i ansiktet. Det gjorde inte ont, men jag blinkade förvånat mot henne iallafall.  
'Jubel idiot är ett mugglar uttryck, och det är just vad han här är!' Hon såg nedlåtande på mig och jag blev återigen imponerad. Jag hade inte trott att en Weasley kunde vara nedlåtande. Ron var inte nedlåtande, han var förolämpande, men Ginny, jaa... Hon var en annan sak.  
'Vaddå, ett mugglar uttryck?' Ron skrattade lite efter den kommentaren, och Ginny såg argt på honom innan hon svarade.  
'Nej, en jubel idiot! Hur kunde du?!'  
  
Jag var ledsen och sårad. Hur kunde han göra så mot dem? Nåväl, jag skulle inte tänka mer på det.  
'Hermione? Är du klar än? Balen börjar om bara några minuter, så vi kanske skulle ta och gå ner?' Jag log en sista gång mot mig själv i spegeln innan jag gjorde en grimash och försvann ut genom dörren och ut till Ginny, Harry och Ron som väntade på mig.  
'Wow, -Hermione... Du, jaa...' Ron blev lite röd om öronen och vände bort blicken och Ginny tog vid.  
'Du ser fantastisk ut. Det är vad min något stolte, generade bror försökte säga,' Hon log och Ron gav henne en ilsken blick innan han gav upp och började skratta.  
'Jaa, okej. Der ser verkligen fantastisk ut ´Mione.' Harry bara log mot mig, och erbjöd mig sin arm och Ginny sin andra, och Ron erbjöd mig sin innan vi sedan gick ner mot Stora Salen.  
Sanningen var också den att jag kände mig fantastisk just nu. Fjärde året var absout ingenting jämfört med i år...  
  
Viskningarna började redan då vi kom i närheten av salen. Men jag tror att det mer beror på att den berömde Harry Potter beslöt sig för att dyka upp med sina vänner istället för att bjuda någon på balen. Skrattandes skildes de fyra vännerna åt vid ingången till Stora Salen, och Ginny och Harry försvann bort mot Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender naturligtvis, man kunde verkligen inte skilja Lavender och Parvati åt. Jag skrattade tyst åt det och Ron såg frågande på mig. Jag skakade på huvudet och log mot honom och vi fortsatte inåt i Stora Salen. Jag kunde knappt tro det. Stora Salen hade varit stängd under hela dagen, och inte undra på. Det var otroligt vackert! Himlen utanför var mörk, och stjärnorna tindrade, men inne i salen var ljus tända, och de gav ett vackert, mjukt intryck till den sal som bar med sig så otroligt många minnen. Jag lutade mig närmare mot Ron och han böjde huvudet för att lyssna på vad jag hade att säga.  
'Jag kan inte tro att det är sant.' Han såg frågande på mig, och jag log sorgset mot honom.  
'Stora Salen har funnits här i över tusen år, och ändå ser den ut som om den byggdes för bara något år sedan. Men, om man tänker på allt den rymmer just nu, och har rymt under så många tidsåldrar, så kan jag knappt tro att det är sant. Alla minnen, förhoppningar, och alla händelser, ryms här, under just detta tak, och de kommer för alltid finnas kvar, långt efter att vi försvunnit, men det gör mig ändå så sorgsen, men samtidigt så glad. Stora Salen kommer stå här i många, många år till, men det kommer inte vi. Jag önskar bara...' Min röst dog bort, och jag kastade en blick på Rons ansikte. Det verkade som om han förstod precis vad jag menade, och han kastade en sorgsen blick på mig, och lyfte sedan blicken mot taket.  
'Du har rätt. Jag har inte riktigt tänkt på det förut, men du har rätt. Men, jag undrar vad salen egentligen bar för syfte då den byggdes för alla dessa år sedan... Varför fick vi det förtrollade taket just här, och inte i hela slottet eller uppe i Astronomi tornet eller något? Vad var syftet med det hela?' Jag blev förvånad över Rons tanke gångar. De gick så djupt, och fick mig att inse att han faktiskt var så otroligt mycket mer än vad vi någonsin trott. Jag hade en gång sagt att han var lika känslosam som en tesked, men jag ångrade de orden nu. Han kände så mycket, faktiskt mycket mer än mig själv, och jag skämdes över vad jag gjort.  
'Ron, jag...' Han avbröt mig.  
'-Det är okej Hermione. Jag förstår, och du behöver inte säga förlåt. Heh, jag vet att jag varit lika, och jag citerar: "Lika känslosam som en tesked", men jag vill gärna tro att jag förändrats, och det till det bättre. Jag kommer aldrig bli lika smart som du ´Mione, men jag vet ändå vad som är viktigt i livet, och just nu... Jaa, just nu så är det faktiskt mina vänner.' Jag drog hackigt efter andan, och han gav mig en förskräckt blick innan han gav mig en näsduk.  
'Ååh Ron!' Jag kastade mig om halsen på honom och gav honom en kram som han besvarade efter att ha kommit över den första chocken.  
  
'Allihopa! Lärare, elever, och framför allt, mina vänner. För en del av oss, är det här sista chansen att samlas till fest såhär. För andra, är det här bara början.' Utan att jag märkt det så hade Harry kommit fram till oss, och stod på min andra sida, och jag lutade huvudet mot Rons axel efter att ha släppt taget om hans hals. Just nu hade han bara en arm löst om min midja, och jag log svagt mot Harry och han log tillbaks innan vi vände blicken tillbaka till Dumbledore.  
'Jag talar förstås om våra sjundeårs elever. För dem så är det här sista chansen till att dansa och ha kul såhär innan de lämnar skolan. Innan de lämnar Hogwarts. För många är det också sista chansen att vara tillsammans med alla här innan ni för alltid försvinner, och vi tillslut för hoppningsvis ser era barn här, med samma uppsyn som ni just nu.' Harry, Ron och jag vände oss mot varandra med en sorgsen uppsyn. Vi hade inte tänkt på att det här var vårat sista år, och vi skulle kanske aldrig få chansen att vara tillsammans allihop här på Hogwarts.  
'Men, jag föredrar att inte tänka på det just nu då detta ska vara en lycklig tillställning, och jag vill så gärna se hur mycket ni lärt er, så, jag ber er för allra sista gången, para upp er som på träningen och så tar vi inledningsdansen.' Jag blev alldeles stel och kall, och jag kände hur Ron också stelnade till.  
'Åh nej. Vad ska jag ta mig till? Jag vill verkligen inte det här, snälla...' Sorgsen vände sig Ron mot mig.  
'-Tyvärr ´Mione. Det finns inget jag kan göra. Men, var precis som du brukar. Kall och avvisande. Det har fungerat i sju år, tror du inte att du kan klara en enda dans?' Jag rätade på mig. Joo, omedvetet hade Ron påmint mig om vem jag var, och jag var ingen fegis. Harry och Ron log uppmuntrande mot mig innan de försvann bort till Hannah och Serlené, och jag drog ett djupt andetag och stålsatte mig för den konfrontation som jag nu stod inför.  
'Får jag lov?' Jag såg envist bort, men då jag skulle bli tvungen att se på honom såg jag honom kallt i ögonen och tog hans hand. Jag var medvetet kylig och stel, men jag kunde inte slappna av, jag vågade inte. Jag hade sett honom tidigare, när vi kom in, och det hade nästan fått mig att tappa andan. Han såg väldigt bra ut, och den blågrå klädnad han hade lyfte fram färgen i hans ögon, något jag såg nu då jag såg in i dem. Jag hade inte velat minnas, men nu när jag såg in i hans ögon väcktes allt till liv, allt jag kände för honom, men inte bara mina känslor, utan även känslan av svek, smärta och saknad och jag visste att jag inte ens för en sekund kunde slappna av i hans sällskap. Han skulle bara såra mig igen.  
'Kom igen ´Mione... Slappna av, jag har ju sagt...' Jag såg kallt på honom och avbröt snabbt.  
'Jaa, jag är medveten om vad du har sagt, och Våga inte kalla mig för det!' Min röst var kall och det fanns en varnande underton i min röst, och han suckade sorgset innan han lade handen om min midja och placerade min hand på hans axel.  
Jag försökte tänka på annant och drog djupt efter andan innan jag upptäckte vilket katastrofalt misstag det egentligen var. Jag visste att jag saknade honom, men... Det här var så fel. Plötsligt kändes det som om jag inte kunde få luft, och lutade mig mot något för stöd. Olyckligtvis var det Draco Malfoy. Personen som gjorde att jag behövde stöd. Så otroligt många inryck kom för mig när jag slöt ögonen, och jag kunde känna precis allt. Jag förbannade mig själv för att andas, då det var just det som fick mig att än en gång minnas. Hans doft. Jag log svagt, alla skulle kalla mig en idiot om de fick veta. Hans doft fick mig att minnas...  
  
'Blaise? Hallå, Blaise? Vad är fel?' Jag försökte få Blaises uppmärksamhet igen, men hans blick var riktad åt ett annat håll, och han skulle snart skämma ut sig själv.  
'Wow...' Det var just det ordet som fick mig att vända mig om mot dörröppningen. När jag fick se föremålet för Blaises uppmärksamhet snardes strupen ihop och jag kunde bara nicka.  
'Hon ser bra ut... Om man skulle, jag menar... Hon är visserligen mugglarfödd, men ändå... Det hela kunde skötas i hemlighet, och ingen skulle behöva få veta något...' Jag vände mig tillbaka mot Blaise och min blick flammade.  
'Håll dig borta från henne, hör du mig?! Du håller dig borta, hon är ingen som du ska ha för att leka med. Hon är värd... Hon...' Min röst dog bort, och jag kan inte säga hur tacksam jag var över att ingen annan än Blaise hörde mig just då.  
'Whoo, tat lugnt grabben. Men... -Vänta lite nu... Aldrig i livet, skulle du...? Det är inte sant! Men, det ÄR sant!!' Han log stort och ögonen glittrade, och jag kände till min stora förtret att jag rodnade, och det fick honom till slut att börja skratta.  
'Menar du allvar? Du... och Hon?! Närdå, och... Vad hände?' Jag suckade, och tog ett djupt andetag innan jag i låg ton började berätta för Blaise vad som hade hänt.  
'Oj... Såå, du menar...' Jag nickade. 'Aj då... Du har verkligen gjort bort dig. Såå, hur sjutton har du tänkt fixa det då?' Jag såg på honom med ett ryck. Vaddå, var han inte... -Emot det hela?  
'Heey, jag har inget emot henne, och om vi ska vara ärliga... Det finns inte så många renblodiga tjejer här på hoggy jag skulle vara med frivilligt. Jag menar, tänk dig, Pansy eller Millicent... Neej du, hellre skulle jag vara med henne, till och med Weasley tjejen skulle vara mer än okej. Sen tycker jag att hela det här tjatet om att 'behålla de renblodiga trollkarls familjerna och följ Mörkrets Herre', tjatet börjar bli riktigt gammalt och grått. Om du nu vill ha henne, kämpa för henne. Hon kommer inte stanna för evigt, och om du inte ser upp så kommer någon att ta henne rakt framför dina ögon. Som till exempel den där Weasley... De ser ju ut att ha riktigt trevligt... Du måste kämpa för henne Draco, och jag är förvånad. Du brukar aldrig ge upp om något som du vill ha, vad din far än har att säga.' Jag ryckte till och vände snabbt på mig. Han hade rätt. Hermione log mot Ron och lutade sig närmare honom för att säga något, och han böjde huvudet för att höra det. De pratade tyst en stund, och sedan kastade hon sig om halsen på honom och kramade honom. En kram som han snart besvarade. Det kändes som om jag brann av svartsjuka. Hon var min! När hon släppte honom lutade hon huvudet mot hans axel, och hans arm hängde löst kring hennes midja, och Harry kom snart fram och slöt sig till dem. Hogwarts Gyllene Trio. Jag suckade. Jag hade verkligen gjort bort mig den här gången, men Blaise hade rätt. Det var inte likt mig att ge upp såhär. Dumbledore började snart prata, och jag riktade uppmärksamheten ditåt, även om min blick ofta for bort till henne.  
'Allihopa! Lärare, elever, och framför allt, mina vänner. För en del av oss, är det här sista chansen att samlas till fest såhär. För andra, är det här bara början.' Jag kände ett stygn av panik. Han hade rätt. Vi skulle snart sluta, och då vi gjorde det skulle jag kanske aldrig mer se henne. Jag tvingade bort den tanken och vände blicken tillbaka till Dumbledore.'Jag talar förstås om våra sjundeårs elever. För dem så är det här sista chansen till att dansa och ha kul såhär innan de lämnar skolan. Innan de lämnar Hogwarts. För många är det också sista chansen att vara tillsammans med alla här innan ni för alltid försvinner, och vi tillslut för hoppningsvis ser era barn här, med samma uppsyn som ni just nu.' DET, var nu en intressant tanke. Om jag lyckades skulle han kanske göra just det...'Men, jag föredrar att inte tänka på det just nu då detta ska vara en lycklig tillställning, och jag vill så gärna se hur mycket ni lärt er, så, jag ber er för allra sista gången, para upp er som på träningen och så tar vi inledningsdansen.' Inom mig jublade jag. Jag skulle få chansen att kanske ställa allt till rätta, och började gå emot henne efter en blick på Blaise som log muntert mot mig innan han försvann bort till Amanda Moon. En Ravenclaw elev. Jag höll blicken stadigt riktad mot Hermione och jag lade därför inte märke till Harry som gick förbi mig och lutade sig fram och snabbt viskade till mig;  
'Sårar du henne, då ligger du riktigt risigt till. Kom ihåg att vi är fler än du, och hela Hogwarts skulle utan tvekan ställa upp för ´Mione. Våga inte såra henne.' Jag kastade förvånat en blick på Harry och såg dödligt allvar i hans blick. Jag nickade snabbt och omärkligt, och vi gick båda vidare åt olika håll. Jag började närma mig Hermione, och när jag stod alldeles intill henne såg jag mer tydligt att min blick inte spelat mig ett spratt. Hon var otroligt vacker just nu, med en klänning likt självaste natthimlen som vi kunde se ovanför oss. Tyget var midnattsblått, och om jag inte visste bättre skulle jag säga att Madamé Ramand själv hade plockat stjärnorna från himlen för att fästa dem i klänningen, men jag visste att det inte kunde vara sant. Klänningen hade inga ärmar, utan verkade snarare ha fästs uppe vid axlarna för att sedan låta flortunt tyg falla bakom henne som ett släp. Klänningen visade av hennes kurvor, och hade en tilltalande uringning, men den avslöjade inte så pass mycket att hon skulle få ett otrevligt rykte av sig, utan man kunde direkt avgöra att den var perfekt för henne. Inte pryd, men inte heller lösgjord. Hon var, -perfekt. Det förvånade mig att hennes hår låg slätt, men det borde det nog inte göra. Hennes hår hade blivit vågit istället för att se ut som det gjort under våra tidigare år, men nu var det nästan helt rakt med undan tag för mjuka lockar längst ner, och lite av hennes hår var uppsatt strax ovanför nacken.  
'Får jag lov?' Hon var envis, det måste jag medge, men jag tänkte inte ge med mig. Hon gav tillslut med sig, men jag såg tydligt motviljan och kylan i hennes blick, och det hela smärtade mig då hon inte ens ville ge mig en chans. Inte för att jag förtjänade en...  
'Kom igen ´Mione... Slappna av, jag har ju sagt...' Hon såg kallt på mig och avbröt mig innan jag hann fortsätta.  
'Jaa, jag är medveten om vad du har sagt, och Våga inte kalla mig för det!' Hennes röst var kall, och jag suckade sorgset. Hon skulle inte låta mig förklara alltså... jag lade min hand om hennes midja och lyfte upp hennes hand till min axel. Tyget på hennes klänning var kyligt mot min handflata, och när jag flyttade handen upptäckte jag att det var ett tyg som inte skrynklade sig, likt tyget på min klädnad. Hon vägrade fortfarande se på mig, och drog djupt efter andan, som för att hämta styrka hos något inför detta, men helt plötsligt svajade hon till, och jag tog ett stadigt tag om hennes ena axel med min andra hand och såg forskande på hennes ansikte.  
'Hermione, är du okej? Vad hände?' Hon vinkade bort min hand och såg kallt på mig.  
'Ingenting. Låt oss bara få det här överstökat, okej?' Jag nickade vemodigt, och låten började snart. Jag märkte snart att någonting fattades, men jag kunde inte komma på vad det var, inte förrens jag såg ner i hennes ögon förstod jag. Förtroendet var borta, tillsammans med så mycket mer.  
'Hermione, jag vet att du inte tycker om mig, men... Snälla, det handlar om en dans, en ynklig dans, tror du inte att du skulle kunna slappna av, och lita på mig att inte göra någonting då?' Hon såg mig trotsigt i ögonen.  
'Nej, jag tror inte jag kan det. Men jag kan slappna av om du nu så gärna vill att jag ska det.' Jag nickade tyst och sparkade mentalt mig själv för att ha varit en sån idiot. Just nu var jag värre än skrabborna Hagrid visat oss under vårt fjärde år. Hon slappnade av, och efter en stund måste hon varit omedveten om att hon dansade med mig, för hon lutade sig mot mig, och vi dansade tätt intill varandra. Jag log smått mot hennes hår, och lutade kinden mot hennes huvud medans vi fortsatte dansa. Enligt mig tog låten slut alltför snabbt, och hon drog sig skrämt bort från mig, som om hon just kommit på vad och vem jag var. Det stack i hjärtat, men just då ignorerade jag det och såg forskande in i hennes ögon.  
'Vad ska jag göra för att du ska förlåta mig?' Hon såg snabbt bort, och vägrade se på mig. Hon tog ett steg bort mot Harry och Ron som stod vid ingången till salen och verkade leta efter henne. För att hindra henne från att gå tog jag tag om hennes handled, det fick visserligen hennes uppmärksamhet, men då hon såg på mig med skrämda ögon släppte jag henne som om jag bränt mig, och hon flydde.


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9.

Jag grep tag om min handled och rusade bort mot Harry och Ron. När jag kom närmare försökte jag lugna ner mig och tvingade mig själv att andas lugnare.  
'Hermione? Är du okej?' Det var Ginny och Dennis som kommit fram till mig. Jag nickade trött och gick med dem bort till Harry och Ron.  
'Är du säker på det? Vill du ha något att dricka kanske?' Nu när jag tänkte efter så ville jag nog det.  
'Ja tack, någonting som kan få bort huvudvärk kanske? Och illamående?' Ginny nickade och skickade bort Dennis med uppdraget att fixa något att dricka efter hennes önskemål.  
'Du, jag måste gå och prata med Harry och Ron, men jag kommer snart. Men, vad var det egentligen som hände?' Ginny verkade väldigt upprörd, och jag log sorgset.  
'Ååh, det är okej. Gå och prata med dem du. Jag väntar här, vi kan prata senare. Just nu skulle jag nämligen inte ha något emot Rons reaktion...' Ginny såg förundrat på mig, och skyndade sig iväg mot Harry och Ron.  
'Här har du.' Han räckte fram ett glas mot mig, vilket jag tacksamt tog emot, och drack försiktigt. Till min stora förvåning försvann huvudvärken och illamåendet direkt, och jag drack försiktigt mer. Jag ville inte gärna må dåligt just nu.  
'Tack De... Du?!' Personen i fråga skrattade åt mig.  
'Ja jag. Jag förstår din förvåning, men tro mig, om man nu kan lita på en sådan som mig... Jag måste få prata med dig. Kom igen. Jag ser att dina vänner är på väg tillbaka, kom igen... Jag måste verkligen få prata med dig. Det är viktigt, och jag har inte tänkt göra dig illa. Vad kan göra det hela värre än vad det redan är?' Jag vände mig om och såg mig över axeln. Mycket riktigt. De var på väg hitåt, och han verkade uppriktig...  
'Okej, men inga dumheter?!' Han nickade och gick snabbt mot utgången medans jag försiktigt följde efter.  
  
'Såå, vad vill du?' Han skrattade lågt och log mot mig. Himmel, det där leendet kunde få vem som helst på fall... Hade han bara inte varit den han var, och jag inte så ledsen just nu så...  
'Alltid lika misstänkssam va? Jaa, jag kan inte precis klandra dig... Men, jag måste prata med dig om Draco.' Jag stelnade till, och värmen verkade sjunka med flera grader.  
'Nej, kom igen nu. Var inte sådär. Han... Han saknar dig, det gör han faktiskt, även om han beter sig som en idiot när han försöker visa dig det. Men, du måste förstå honom...' Ilskan började bubbla inom mig, och jag såg argt på honom.  
'Jaså, jag måste förstå honom, men vad hände då med mig? Varför kan han inte förstå mig?! Han, han... Han ville inte ens lyssna på mig!' Han fnös och log sedan smått mot mig. Jag var inte arg egentligen, men jag kände mig sårad, över att jag skulle ta hänsyn till hans känslor, då han inte ens kunde ta vara på mina.  
'Det låter som han... Men, det jag menar är, han vet inte riktigt hur han ska handskas med känslor. Hans pappa är ju som bekant inte den mest kärleksfulla person man kan hitta, och hans mamma... Jaa, hennes kärlek sträcker sig inte mycket längre än till plikt. Han vet inte hur det känns att älska eller vara älskad, och därför blir han lite konstig och dumdristig då det kommer till just det. Pansy är enligt honom jobbig, otroligt jobbig, men om hans far skulle tvinga in honom i ett äktenskap med honom skulle han ta det lugnt. Han känner inget för henne utom accepterande. Hon tycker om honom, men hennes kärlek till pengar och utseende går mycket längre. Så du ser... Han är rädd för det han känner. Ta det lugnt med honom, och låt honom förstå att du inte tänker gå någonstans och att du inte tänker stå ut med hans dumheter i all evighet, även om jag måste säga att du verkar ha klarat av det där sista väldigt bra...' Han skrattade, och jag kunde känna hur mitt motstånd smulades sönder.  
'Det här är hemskt... Jag hatar det!' Han höjde elegant ena ögonbrynet och tittade roat på mig.  
'Vaddå, att du står här och pratar med mig?' Han tvingade mig att skratta, och jag skakade på huvudet.  
'Nej, att jag inte kan vara arg på honom. Att jag inte kan hata honom, trots att jag vill... Och när blev du så förstående?!'  
'Hahaha, nej du... Jag tänker inte berätta det för dig. Du som är så smart behöver inget försprång, dessutom, det här är inte om mig, utan om er. Gå nu, och försök iallafall förstå varandra... Snälla, han gör mig galen för tillfället!' Jag skrattade lättat och roat, och till bådas stora förvåning kramade jag honom innan jag började gå därifrån.  
'Tack Blaise... -För allt.' Jag kunde riktigt höra det uppriktiga leendet och värmen i det då han svarade mig.  
'Ingen orsak, men gå nu. Annars kommer jag nog bli anklagad för våldtäkt eller något... Men, det är en fin kväll... Jag tror jag stannar här ute ett tag, men gå nu!' Jag log och vinkade mot honom innan jag gick in igen. Kanske kunde vi fortfarande fixa det här. Iallafall, det värsta. Men ändå, han hade sårat mig så djupt, men jag skulle iallafall lyssna på honom. Det var jag kanske skyldig honom...  
  
'Draco?' Jag suckade trött, och kände hur tyngder lades på mina axlar. Hade jag inte varit tvungen att stanna så skulle jag redan ha gått. Det här började tära ordentligt på mig, och jag vet inte riktigt hur mycket mer jag kan ta. Jag vände mig om.  
'Pansy, jag har ju sagt... -Hermione?!' Att säga att jag var chockad var en underdrift. Hon stod verkligen där, framför mig. Men jag blev förstås tvungen att försäkra mig om det, och gjorde mig själv till åtlöje då jag gick ett varv runt henne och sedan petade henne på armen.  
'Har du petat klart nu eller ska jag skicka över någon från din fanclub så du kan peta på dem?' Hon lät lite irriterad, och till min stora förtret rodnade jag lätt.  
'Förlåt, men jag kan inte riktigt tro att du skulle vilja prata med mig efter vad som hände tidigare...' Min röst dog bort och jag lämnade det sista osagt. Vi visste båda vad jag menade. Det behövdes inte sägas högt. Hon nickade sakta och lade huvudet på sned och log sött mot mig.  
'Vet du, det där är första gången jag hört dig säga förlåt till mig... Jag vet inte riktigt vad jag ska göra åt det...' Hon skrattade plötsligt, och ögonen glittrade. Det kändes som om jag fick ett knytnävsslag i magen av att se henne så, och jag försökte täcka över mina känslor, men då det plötsligt spelades en lugn låt tog hon tag i min hand och drog ut mig på dansgolvet. Jag hade trott att jag inte kunde bli mer chockad av något, men jag hade fel. Jag hade aldrig kunnat tro att hon frivilligt skulle vilja dansa med mig. Min känslor överväldigade mig och jag lade mina händer om hennes midja och tryckte henne till mig innan hon hann säga något. Hon stelnade till innan hon slappande av, och om jag inte hade vetat bättre skulle jag trott att hon formade sig efter mig.  
'Draco? Jag har velat prata med dig ett tag nu, men en **_vän _**sade att jag kanske istället borde lyssna innan jag pratade med dig för att säga min mening...' Jag hade svårt att tro det. Hon kanske skulle lyssna, men då måste jag kunna säga det här på rätt sätt.  
'´Mione...' Jag suckade då jag återigen kände henne stelna till. Tydligen litade hon inte på mig tillräckligt för att jag skulle få kalla henne något sådant.  
'Okej, förlåt... Det är bara... Ibland önskar jag att...' Jag skrattade lågt till. Önskningar var inget värda, och det man önskade sig fick man aldrig. Det lärde jag mig tidigt. Ville man ha något gick man efter det, oavsett vad som stod i vägen... Om han bara sett mig nu. Det jag ville ha nu skattades av mig högre än något annat, och hon visste inte ens om det.  
'Ibland önskar du vad Draco? Vad du än fått höra så behöver det inte vara sant. En del önskningar går i uppfyllelse. En av mina önskningar gjorde ju det.' Hon suckade och lade huvudet mot min axel medans vi fortsatte dansa och medans det förvånade mig, så log jag snett och såg ner på henne.  
'Vad önskade du dig då?' Jag förbannade mig själv så fort orden rullat av min tunga, men det var försent att ångra något då. Hon lyfte huvudet och såg roat på mig.  
'Vet du inte det?' Jag skakde på huvudet och hon log.  
'Det förvånar mig, speciellt då jag ser den blicken i dina ögon. Draco... Du ville aldrig såra mig, eller hur?' Hon såg sorgsen ut, och jag höll om henne hårdare. Förmodligen skulle hon inte förstå, och hon skulle hata mig, men just då, och just där, kunde jag inte låta bli.  
'Jag trodde att du ville det först, men sen fick jag höra att det var precis tvärtom.' Vaa? Vad hade hon nu hört? Jag tänkte ta reda på det, men inte just nu. Just nu skulle jag ta reda på hennes önskan. Det var som om ett ljus tändes i mitt huvud, och jag visste vad jag skulle göra.  
'Hermione? Minns du hur allt började?' Hon skrattade till och jag insåg att hon mindes precis lika mycket som jag.  
'Visst minns jag. Jag dök upp och skrämde nästan livet ur dig. Det var faktiskt just inne i Stora salen vi träffades så första gången.' Jag log.  
'Jaa, och jag vände mig omdelbart om för att se vem sjutton som pratade med mig. Jag vaknade omedelbart och föll ur sängen samtidigt.' Jag skrattade. Jag hade haft ett blåmärke stort som en galleon, och far och mor hade blivit så arga på mig. Blåmärket fanns ju i ansiktet! De hade genast fått en av husalferna att fixa det, men jag kom fortfarande ihåg hur jag svurit så det osade när jag vaknade av att jag låg på golvet och slagit mig ganska illa. Jag låg alltid i mitten av sängen efter det... Tanken fick mig att skratta lågt, och Hermione såg frågande upp mot mitt ansikte.  
'Ingenting. Vårt första möte gav mig dock ett blåmäre som var lika stort som en galleon i ansiktet... Tack vare dig sover jag därför alltid i mitten av sängen nu för tiden... Mycket säkrare, och jag svär bara då jag vaknar istället för att slå mig...' Hon såg chockad ut och det fick mig att börja skratta igen.  
'Andra gången gick bättre... Vi lyckades ha ett kortare samtal, även om jag vill minnas att du var väldigt överlägsen och kall mot mig... Men jag fick dig att börja mjukna efter att vi träffats ett par gånger.' Hon log mot mig, och jag visste att hon hade rätt. Jag hade gjort så. Låten tog slut, och en annan tog vid, men de flöt in i varandra så att vi bara fortsatte dansa, utan att märka låtbytet.  
'Joo, men vårt första **_Riktiga_** samtal hade vi efter ungefär två veckor. En vecka innan vi åkte till Hogwarts om jag minns rätt... Det var ute vid Entréporten, och det var solnedgång. Du satt på ett trappsteg bakom mig och jag lutade mig mot dina knän. Vi pratade om drömmar, och önskningar, och du sade att du önskade dig...' Jag tystnade. Kunde hon mena allvar? Hon log blygt mot mig. Hon **_Menade_** allvar!  
'Så du minns det trots allt?' Jag nickade stumt. Jag hade inte tänkt på det en enda gång sedan vi kom tillbaka till Hogwarts, men innan dess hade det varit i mina tankar hela tiden.  
'Du sade att den enda du önskade dig var att jag skulle kunna se på dig, och acceptera dig för den du var. Att jag inte skulle dra mig undan eller göra något jag sedan skulle ångra. Din önskning gällde inte dig själv, den gällde mig... Varför?' Inom mig skrek jag. Varför skulle hon vara så himla nobel?! Varför kunde hon inte tänka på sig själv framför alla andra, varför skulle hon tänka på mig?! Hon var en typisk Gryffindorare! Med ett litet sorgset leénde på läpparna berättade hon varför.  
'Därför att jag såg något hos dig som du aldrig visade för någon. Jag tror jag för en sekund såg något som du inte tänkt dig att någon skulle se, ingen fanns ju där, men jag såg det... Jag såg sorgen i dina ögon Draco, sorgen fanns där, med dina tårar. Det var kanske därför...' Hon släppte taget om mig och försvann i mängden av människor utan att se sig om. Jag stod som förstenad och såg efter henne, men efter bara några sekunder var hon försvunnen.  
'Sjutton också!' Jag rörde mig bort från dansgolvet, och ställde mig vid förfriskningarna när någon kom upp bredvid mig.  
'Malfoy.' En artig, dock kall hälsning mötte mig, och jag vände nyfiket blicken mot personen i fråga.  
'Weasley.' Jag agerade lika kylig tillbaks, även om jag inom mig var lättad att se honom. Det var skrattretande egentligen, Weasley var en av de personer jag aldrig kunnat tro att jag skulle kunna tåla, men nu efter sju år i skolan, var han en av de personerna jag gladde mig åt att få träffa.  
'Hon gick ut. Harry och Ginny är med henne, om du skyndar dig kan du hinna ikapp dem ute i trädgården.' Jag gav honom en frågande blick, och han suckade irriterat.  
'Det finns en trädgård härute bara just ikväll. ´Mione, Harry och Ginny försvann ut dit för hon verkade sorgsen, jag skulle ut efter dem, men sade att jag skulle komma efter strax med något att dricka.' Jag såg helt plötsligt Ron i ett helt nytt ljus. Han hade alltid varit viktig för Hermione, även om de bråkade då och då, men först nu kunde jag se varför. Han verkade också ha vuxit ifrån en del saker och verkade ha blivit mognare.  
'Tack... Ron.' Han såg överraskat på mig, och log snett.  
'Jag kan inte riktigt tro att jag säger det här, men... Ta hand om henne, av någon anledning gillar hon dig, och sårar du henne igen då kommer du inte leva för att se dagens ljus en gång till.' Jag svalde. Jag hade inga tvivel om att han menade vad han sade. Jag nickade och började gå därifrån då jag hörde hans röst igen.  
'Ååh, förresten. Ni ser bra ut ihop. Ta hand om henne. Hon förtjänar någon som älskar henne, och om du inte gör just det, såå... Låt henne vara ifred.' Jag böjde huvudet.  
'Jag vet. Jag vill bara... -Säga farväl.' Jag vred huvudet just i tid för att se honom stelna till, och han såg mållös ut. Jag slank ut genom Entré porten och såg genast trädgården de ordnat med för just ikväll. Det verkade likna en labyrint och tog en chansning. Jag stack till vänster.  
  
'Var är Ron egentligen? Han borde ha kommit ut hit för ett bra tag sen...' Det var Ginny! Okej, då var de alltså här.  
'Jag går och kollar vart han tagit vägen, Gin följer du med?' Jag antog att Ginny nickat för jag hörde Harrys röst igen sen.  
'Okej, vänta på oss här ´Mione, vi kommer snart.' Jag hörde ljudet av steg, och drog mig bortåt. Snart kom de inom synhåll, och jag ställde mig mitt i vägen.  
'Där är du! Vart sjutton har du varit?!' Ginny verkade arg på mig, och jag tror jag förstår henne.  
'Ssch! Tystare ni två! Hon kan höra!' Harry var irriterad.  
'Malfoy, jag önskar dig lycka till, men om du gör henne minsta ont så lovar jag att jag ska...' Jag avbröt honom.  
'Jaa, jag vet. Då kommer jag inte leva för att se dagens ljus igen. Ron sade precis samma sak. Jag vet, jag kom egentligen för en sak. Men gå nu, hon får inte tro att ni var inblandade i det här.' De nickade, och jag upptäckte att även dessa två verkade se mig på ett nytt sätt.  
De försvann bortåt i gångarna, och jag tog mig försiktigt mot Hermione. Det här skulle bli svårt. Jag ville inte såra henne igen. Jag var på väg att vända och gå därifrån då jag hörde fotsteg och såg upp från marken. Hermione stod framför mig, men hon såg inte ut som hon gjort inne i Stora salen. Månen kikade igenom molnen och månskenet sken rakt på henne, och fick henne att likna en ängel som tagit med sig en bit av himmelen på vägen ner. Hon verkade förvånad över att se mig där, men samtidigt inte. Jag tror hon visste om att jag skulle komma.  
'Du såg inte Harry och Ginny på vägen hit eller?' Jag skakade på huvudet. Det var bäst om hon inte visste om deras inblandning i det här. Hon nickade bara innan hon vände sig om och gick åt motsatt håll.  
'Kommer du eller?' Jag ryckte till och följde med henne. Hon hittade en bänk som vi slog oss ner på och vi satt där ett tag utan att någon av oss sade ett ord.  
'Draco.' Jag vred på huvudet och såg på henne.  
'Det... Det är över nu va? Jag menar, definitivt? Det var väl därför du kom hit?' Varför skulle hon vara så smart?  
'Jag tror att jag vetat det ett bra tag nu, jag har bara velat hänga kvar vid hoppet... Velat tro att man kan ordna det hela på något sätt, men jag vet nu att det inte går... Men, innan du går...' Hon såg tyst på mig, innan hon drog sig närmare och lade huvudet lätt på sned och kysste mig helt lätt innan hon drog sig undan.  
'Det var mitt farväl. Men, jag önskar dig all lycka, och jag hoppas det går bra för dig sen. Jag kommer sakna dig...' Hon började resa sig upp och jag kastade alla tankar åt sidan.  
'Äääh, fan ta konsekvenser!' Jag ställde mig upp och drog henne intill mig och kysste henne. Hon verkade chockad, men det skulle nog många bli om det hände dem... Hon slappande av och kysste mig tillbaks och jag höll bara om henne efteråt.  
'Förlåt. Förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt...' Hon log mot min klädnad, och verkade helt till freds med att bara stå där med mina armar om henne. Men plötsligt kände jag hur hon huttrade till.  
'Fryser du? Men varför sade du ingenting? Här, ta den här.' Hon hade nickat mot mig, och jag fick genast av mig min mantel och svepte den om hennes axlar.  
'Kom nu så går vi in igen. Men vi måste prata, vet du någon...'  
'Femte våningen!' Utbrast vi samtidigt och gick separat mot trappan som skulle ta oss dit.  
  
Vi möttes återigen på femte våningen, och var fullt förberedda på att ordna något, men då såg jag återigen det där rummet, som jag visste inte funnits där då jag gått förbi tidigare idag. Jag såg fundersamt på henne, men hon verkade inte ha en aning om vad det hela var om. Hon hade kommit upp för trappan strax efter mig, så hon kunde inte ha fixat något. Dörren stod på glänt, och jag var nästan på väg att ta tag i hennes arm och gå därifrån då dörren ljudlöst svängde upp på vid gavel. Tyst gick vi fram till dörren och kikade in, och jag kunde höra henne dra efter andan bredvid mig. Innanför dörren fanns inte dans salen som funnits där förut, utan ett stort rum, helt olikt något annat rum jag någonsin sett. Inte ens hemma hade vi sådana här rum.  
Rummet var möblerat i vad som verkade vara exklusiva, antika möbler, iklädda vackra varma färger, och en brasa brann i den öppna spisen. Rummet var inte upplyst av annat än några få ljus utställda på några olika bord, och självklart brasan, så ljuset var minst sagt dämpat. Innan jag hann hindra henne så hade Hermione tagit ett steg in i rummet, och verkade helt hänförd av det hon såg. Jag stack försiktigt in huvudet, och såg till min förvåning att det var -tomt.  
'Men... Men hur?!' Hon ryckte på axlarna och log.  
'Vet inte, vet inte heller varför, men här är det iallafall... Nåå?'  
'Nå vad?' Jag var lite borta för tillfället, och slog mig ner i soffan framför brasan och såg på henne.  
'Nåå som i, vad ville du prata med mig om?' Jag skruvade besvärat på mig och vände blicken rakt in i elden. Jag ville egentligen inte prata med henne om det här, men jag visste att jag måste, om jag, -och hon, skulle kunna acceptera att det var slut.  
'Okej, sätt dig ner, så ska jag förklara allt.' Och det gjorde jag. Precis allt om vad som hänt mig. Tiden gick, och när jag var klar hade klockan redan hunnit bli tolv. Hermiones ögon var blanka av tårar, och hon kastade sig plötsligt om min hals och höll om mig. Jag visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle göra, så jag höll om henne också, innan jag drog mig undan tillräckligt för att se henne i ansiktet.  
'Hermione, vad...' Jag stannade upp. Bakom henne fanns nu yttligare en dörr, som jag var hundra procent säker på inte funnits där två minuter tidigare.  
'Draco?' Jag vred henne runt och hon såg fundersamt på dörren.  
'Den fanns inte där förut... Ska vi kolla vart den går?' Chockad stirrade jag på henne. Skulle hon göra någonting sådant, men... Jaa, okej, hon var trots allt en Gryffindorare. Jag nickade och hon tog min hand medans vi gick mot dörren.  
Försiktigt öppnade hon den, och jag upplevde den konstigaste känsla. Det var helt klart magi med i spelet, men jag kunde inte förstå vad för slags. Hermione verkade känna av den också, då hennes grepp om min hand hårdnade. Rummet var mindre än det vi varit i, men det här var mycket mer intimt, det var ett sovrum... Jag vände blicken mot henne, och allt annat bleknade. Hon vände sig förvånat om då jag släppte hennes hand, och jag kunde inte låta bli. Jag drog henne intill mig och kysste henne som om solen inte skulle gå upp nästa dag innan jag drog in henne innanför dörren och försiktigt stängde den bakom henne.  
  
Jag vaknade nästa morgon av att solen sken in genom fönstret och gjorde rummet mycket, mycket ljusare. Vänta nu, fönster, sol?! Jag slog upp ögonen och blinkade mot det skarpa ljuset samtidigt som min blick föll på något bredvid mig. Jag log då jag mindes allt som hänt dagen innan, och glömde helt bort fönstret, och solen som sken in genom det. Jag ville inte väcka henne, så jag rörde mig ytterst försiktigt och lade mig på rygg efter att ha legat tätt mot hennes rygg. Roat såg jag upp i taket. Jag hade aldrig trott det om henne, men... Magi hade haft ett finger med i spelet, och jag mindes något jag tidigare läst om det, men vad? En rörelse fick mig att vrida på huvudet och jag såg rakt in i Hermiones ögon. Det såg ut som om hon lagt huvudet på sned, men eftersom hon låg ner var det väl ganska omöjligt. När hon såg att hon fått min fulla uppmärksamhet log hon mot mig.  
'Godmorgon.' Hon sträckte på sig och log.  
'Godmorgon du också. Har du varit vaken länge?' Jag skakade på huvudet.  
'Nej, jag vaknade för en liten stund sedan. Vet du om att du pratar i sömnen?' Det gjorde hon visserligen inte, men det var kul att reta henne så. Hon såg plötsligt skräckslagen ut, och såg på mig med stora ögon.  
'Nej, snälla säga att du skämtar... Snälla...' Hon såg livrädd ut, och jag skyndade mig att förklara att det bara var ett skämt.  
'Det är väl klart jag skämtar. Men, hurså? Någonting som är fel?' Hon skakade snabbt på huvudet.  
'Nejdå, ingenting. Jag är bara, jag är bara orolig. Jag hade en mardröm, men Draco, kommer du göra som du sade?' Jag tänkte efter. Jag ville verkligen göra det, jag ville göra som jag sagt att jag skulle, det som oroade mig var vad som skulle kunna hända. Men jag bestämde mig för att ta en chans. Hon var värd det.  
'Ja, jag kommer hålla vad jag lovat. Så långt det går. Dessutom, vad är det värsta som kan hända? Att jag blir utslängd? Jag kan börja jobba ´Mione.' Min röst var skämtsam, men hon verkade orolig.  
'Förlåt, förlåt...' Jag var förvånad. Vad hade hon att be om ursäkt för? Det var inte hennes fel att min familj var som den var.  
'Förlåt för vaddå? Hermione, du har inte gjort något fel! Om inte annat, så har du visat mig att det finns något annat än det mina föräldrar har!' Hon vände sig mot mig, och såg på mig med klara ögon.  
'Draco... Vad tänker du göra nu då?' Jag suckade.  
'Jag vet inte ´Mione, jag vet faktiskt inte. Det enda jag vet är att jag inte tänker göra som min far vill, och jag bryr mig inte om vad någon annan säger, jag vill vara med dig. Om du låter mig vara det förstås...' Hon log och slog lekfullt till mig på axeln.  
'Hörru smartskaft, skulle jag vara här om jag inte ville det?' Hon log snabbt mot mig, och lade huvudet mot min axel.  
  
Jag kände mig överlycklig. Han skulle stanna, och han hade precis sagt att han inte brydde sig om vad någon annan tyckte. Jag låg tätt, tätt intill honom, och lutade huvudet mot hans axel, och kände att det kanske var dags att jag berättade för honom, precis vad jag kände för honom.  
'Jag älskar dig...' Mumlade jag, och kände hur han stelnade till. Jag drog mig undan honom och såg upp i hans ansikte. Han var helt stel, och jag kunde inte se vad han tänkte. Han drog sig undan och ställde sig upp för att dra på sig kläderna som hamnat lite varstans. Mina kinder blossade då jag mindes hur de hamnat lite varstans...  
'Säg inte så till mig.' Jag såg fundersamt på honom. Vad var fel?  
'Draco, varför inte?' Han stannade upp och såg på mig.  
'Därför att det inte är sant.' Ilskan blossade upp inom mig och jag såg argt på honom medans jag drog åt sängkläderna runt mig när jag smidigt satte mig upp.  
'Och vad vet du om mina känslor?! Nu gör du det igen! Du vet inte vad jag känner, eller hur du känner. Draco, jag älskar dig. Det vet jag om att jag gör, och ingenting du gör eller säger kommer någonsin ändra det!' Han stannade upp och såg konstigt på mig.  
'Säg inte något du kommer få ångra Hermione.' Ilskan blossade upp igen, varför kunde han inte förstå?!  
'Draco... Jag kommer inte ångra det. Se dig omkring, tror du att det här är något jag skulle göra för vem som helst?' Han rodnade lite, slog ned blicken och satte sig på sängkanten.  
'Draco, se på mig, snälla se på mig.' Han vred sakta på huvudet och lyfte blicken tills hans såg mig rätt i ögonen.  
'Draco, jag behöver inte höra samma sak från dig, jag vill bara att du ska veta att ingenting förändras. Men snälla, dra dig inte undan. Ingenting sårar mig mer än då du drar dig undan.' Han nickade långsamt och slog ner blicken igen. Han verkade inte kunna hålla kvar min blick särskilt länge.  
'Jag är ledsen Hermione, och jag vet att du inte skulle göra det här för vem som helst, dessutom, det här kan du inte göra med någon annan. Jag tog något från dig som ingen annan kan ta ifrån dig.' Jag såg förvånat på honom. Vad snackade han om? Han höjde elegant ena ögonbrynet och log snett och jag insåg plötsligt vad han syftade på.  
'Åh herre gud!'Jag rodnade djupt och han kastade huvudet bakåt och skrattade befriat. Jag såg facinerat på honom innan jag slog ner blicken och såg på lakanen. Det var fånigt egentligen. Jag kunde inte se på honom, och ändå hade vi... Jag kunde inte ens tänka ordet. **_Umgåtts_**, bestämde jag mig tillslut för, och nöjde mig med det.  
'Jag ser att du insåg det tillslut, men nu har du ett något, ska vi säga... **_Bestående _**minne av mig, vare sig du vill det eller ej. Kom igen nu sömntuta, du måste upp ur sängen, innan alla börjar undra var du tagit vägen!' Det fick fart på mig, och vi var nästan ute i korridoren då jag hejdade mig.  
'Vad menar du? Draco, du sade...' Han tystade mig genom att ge mig en snabb kyss, och log.  
'Jag vet vad jag sade, och jag står för det, men jag tror inte att du vill att de ska få veta Allt...' Jag rodnade igen och förbannade mig själv för att ha så lätt att rodna. Vi gick vidare genom korridoren, mot Stora salen, då det visade sig ligga ett ombyte med kläder i rummet. Hur nu de kommit dit... När vi kommit ut i korridoren försvann dörren plötsligt, och han tog min hand medan vi gick. Halvvägs nere mötte vi Harry och Ron som inte verkade märkt oss än då vi gick några steg bakom. Draco fick en road min i ansiktet, och innan jag hann hindra honom ropade han efter dem.  
'Oy Harry! Ron!' De stannade upp och vände sig om, och deras ansikten sprack upp i stora leenden då de fick syn på oss.  
'Nej men hej på er! Bestämt er för att följa de vanliga dödliga ner för lunch?' Harrys fråga var lugn, och väldigt oskyldig, och jag blev förvånad över Dracos svar.  
'Jaa, vi hade då tänkt det. Vi ses därnere killar. Hermione, jag ska låta er vara ensamma ett tag, jag komemr om en stund.' Jag var förvånad, för att vara ärlig, när började de komma överrens?  
'Okej killar! Nu vill jag veta vad som pågår här! Varför, hur... Varför tar ni det här så lugnt? Jag hade trott att Ron iallafall skulle bli lite förbannad, men han är hur lugn som helst.' Harry log.  
'Jaa, det är faktiskt Dracos **_'fel' _**då det var han som försade sig förut. Då strax efter vi börjat. Han råkade säga att det var han som du varit tillsammans med, och jaa... På något sätt började vi komma överrens efter att vi dragit honom till sjukhusflygeln då han svimmat, och jaa... En del av det där igår var nog vårt fel...' Ron lade hastigt till något då han såg hur mina ögon började flamma.  
'Men det hela var Ginnys ide! Men Harry, vad säger du om att vi lämnar henne hos honom och går ner till Stora salen...' Harry nickade, men jag avbröt dem snabbt.  
'Inte så snabbt. Ni kommer dit efter oss, jag vill ha ett ord med Ginny först.' Harry och Ron svalde hårt och jag gav dem ett soligt leende och försvann efter Draco.  
De vinkade åt oss, och allt verkade vara helt normalt, men jag såg hur Rons axlar skakade av skratt då vi försvann därifrån och hörde honom upprepa Harrys fråga.  
'Draco, skynda dig lite, jag har saker att fixa, och nej, jag är inte sur på dig, trots att jag borde vara det. Inte på Harry och Ron heller, men det har inte med saken att göra! Men skynda dig nu!'  
  
'Ginevra Weasley! Jag ska få dig för det här!' Jag höjde rösten och lät avsiktligt arg då vi svepte in i Stora salen. Ginnys huvud for upp från där hon suttit och pratat med Neville, och såg skräckslagen ut. Det var helt knäpptyst i Stora salen, och alla stirrade på oss. Även lärarna, och Draco stannade i dörren där Harry och Ron snart syntes. Jag skred snabbt fram till Ginny, och hon for upp från stolen och backade bort från mig.  
'Hermione... Ta det lugnt... Det, det... -Det var bara för att...' Hon stammade och jag hann snabbt ifatt henne. Jag uppfattade glimtar från en del elever, som verkade hoppas på att få se ett slagsmål.  
'Ginevra Weasley, jag kan inte tacka dig tillräckligt mycket om jag så lever i tusen år!' Jag kastade armarna om halsen och såg den skräckslagna blicken i hennes ögon, innan hon tafatt kramade om mig också. Jag drog mig tillbaka och började skratta.  
'Tack. Tack, tack, tusen tack! Till alla er som var inblandade!' Det var en del röda ansikten i salen då jag sade detta, och sen började jag skratta.  
'Så det var det som allt var om! Ginny, hur tacksam jag än må vara, gör inte om det!' Hon ställde sig på tå och såg över min axel, och hennes ansikte sken upp och hon skrek till och kramade om mig.  
'Ni fixade det! Ni fixade det verkligen! Eey killar! Det funkade!' Bifall hördes från flera håll i Stora salen, och jag kände hur mina kinder glödde, samtidigt som jag hörde steg bakom mig, och de stannade alldeles intill.  
'Grattis Miss Granger.' Jag vred på huvudet och rodnade lätt då jag såg att Harry och Ron stod vid Neville nu, och Draco stod precis bredvid mig.  
'Tack så mycket Mr Malf... Oy!' Han hade gripit tag om mina axlar och kysste mig, -inför hela skolan! Så resten av mitt svar kom ut som en flämtning. En del av eleverna var chockade, de stirrade med munnar som öppnades och stängdes utan att ett ord passerade deras läppar, andra var arga, och såg ut att vilja slita sönder något, andra stirrade, men log smått medans en mindre skara var verkligt glada över det som hänt. Lärarna log, och verkade överlyckliga över denna vändning i händelser, men ingen verkade lägga märke till dem utom jag. Draco log mot mig en sista gång innan han sköt på mig i riktning mot mina kompisar innan han vände och gick bort till Slytherin bordet och satte sig ned bredvid Blaise.  
  
Veckorna som följde var ganska händelselösa, om man räknar bort de små sakerna. Förändringarna här, hade också förändrat saker mellan våra elevhem. Draco log mycket oftare, och ofta även med ögonen, vilket förvånade många. Han var glad. Ibland chockade han även många genom att helt plötsligt skratta för att han hört ett roligt skämt eller så. Det förändrade saker mellan våra elevhem, vi accepterade varandra, -för det mesta iallafall. Han höll sitt löfte till mig, han brydde sig absolut inte om vad andra tyckte och sade, och om han fick glirningar för att han var med 'en smutsskalle', så sade han ingenting. Draco var med mig och mina vänner närhelst skolan hade slutat, eller vi inte hade lektioner. Det betydde visserligen att vi nästan aldrig var ensamma, men det hände ibland att vi smög oss bort för att vara ensamma. Men när de tre killarna börjat snacka om quidditch var det direkt omöjligt, och Ginny och jag himlade bara med ögnonen åt dem och fnissade.  
'Draco, vad tycker egentligen din far? Inte för att jag vill vara pessemistisk, men borde du inte fått åtminstone en uggla från honom, om du vet... -Det här?' Ron gjorde en svepande rörelse mot mig och Draco där vi satt i rummet på femte våningen. Nu liknade det mycket mer ett uppehålls rum, och Draco låg med huvudet i mitt knä medans jag och Ginny spelade ett parti schack medans killarna mest snackade om allt möjligt. Men jag mindes fortfarande första gången vi kommit hit, och mina kinder rodnades svagt vid minnet.  
'Jag vet inte riktigt. Jag satte en förvirrings formel på hans ugglor ifall de kommer för nära, så jag antar att han fått ett par uppbrända illvrål på sitt skrivbord nu.' Han log elakt och Ron rös ofrivilligt till.  
'Jag är glad att det inte är jag som är din fiende den här gången. Du är hemsk!' Han log mot Ron och tackade.  
'Men allvarligt talat, jag bryr mig inte om vad han tycker. Det är hans åsikter jag vuxit upp med, och jag har insett att han, -och jag hade fel. Förlåter ni mig?' Jag skrattade och log ner mot honom.  
'Självklart förlåter vi dig.' De andra nickade.  
'Men vi kan väl få bråka med dig ibland iallafall?' Ron skrattade och snart skrattade vi allihop. Men snart lade jag märkte till att Harry inte sagt ett ord om någonting vid det här ämnet, och ibland, vid obevakade tillfällen då han inte visste att vi såg på honom verkade han sorgsen. Men han ryckte snart upp sig och log mot oss alla, och jag tänkte inte mer på det. Ron verkade fundersam och Ginny lade huvudet på sned innan hon frågade honom rätt ut vad han tänkte på.  
'Neej, ingenting viktigt Ginny... Det är inget. Allvarligt.' Men nu hade vi andra blivit intresserade, och satt och bad honom att berätta för oss om vad han tänkte på. Han satte upp händerna i luften och lutade sig tillbaka.  
'Okej, okej. Jag ska berätta. Men det är faktiskt ingenting intressant. För det första, så undrar jag varför ´Mione gjorde som hon gjorde, alltså, använde drömmar för att kunna prata med Draco, och när det hela började, och för det andra så undrar jag varför du Draco, sade till mig på balen att du 'bara ville säga farväl' till ´Mione, och nästa dag kommer ner hand i hand med henne... Det var bara det.' Han verkade inte tycka att det var någonting, men det gjorde vi andra. Jag vände mig mot Draco och såg frågande och sårat på honom.  
'Säga farväl?' Han såg stumt på Ron med stora ögon.  
'Jaa, alltså, jag menade inte... Ron! Vad sjutton har du gett **_Mig_** in på?' Jämrade han sig, och Ron skrattade. Draco tog ett djupt andetag och vände sig upp mot mig igen.  
'Jaa, joo, det var liksom så att...' Han stannade upp och vred blicken mot Ron igen. Om blickar kunde döda så hade Ron varit död just då, men just nu hade vi andra riktigt kul. Det var sällan Draco Malfoy stammade, och vi tänkte inte låta honom slippa undan. Vi hade alldeles för kul för det.  
'Rooon! Varför tvingar du mig att berätta det här?!' Jämrade han sig, och vi föll ihop av skratt. Oj, jag skulle byta ut nästan vad som helst för att kunna få se det här igen.  
'Just det Ron, varför tvingar du honom till det här? Hmm, låt mig se nu...' sade jag och låtsades fundera riktigt länge på svaret.  
'Joo, du ser Draco, för att det här är kul!' Vi skrattade igen, och han log faktiskt upp mot mig. Ett sött oskyldigt litet leende som oroade mig.  
'Jamen, om det nu är så kul så kanske du kan förklara för oss just varför du gjorde som du gjorde. Gick in i mina drömmar menar jag. För det är en sak som du inte ens sagt till mig vet du, och jag skulle gärna vilja veta det.' Han såg upp på mig med armarna i kors över bröstet och lutade sig närmare mot min mage och såg lömskt på de andra. Aj då. Jag gick rakt i min egen fälla. Det här var ju inte bra ju. Okej, här behövdes något annat.  
'Visst, inga problem.' De såg förvånat på mig.  
'Så fort draken här berättat det han skulle.' Jag såg tillgivet ner på honom med en nyfiken glimt i ögonen som jag visste fanns där. Han log bara tillbaka.  
'Ååh nej, den gubben gick inte. Skulle inte ni, liksom jag vilja höra det här från början?' De andra nickade och jag insåg att jag var fast. Jag hade hoppats på att jag skulle kunna få honom att berätta, och sedan dra mig undan så jag inte skulle behöva berätta, men nu satt jag ju fast. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och började sedan berätta.  
  
'Okej, så här är det. Det hela började under vårat sjätte år. Ni minns den gången då jag blev tvungen att gå till Madame Pomfrey för att jag hade svimmat av en kväll?' De andra nickade, iallafall Ron, Harry och Ginny. Draco hade aldrig hört talas om det. Det hade varit hemskt för dem. Ena stunden hade hon suttit och skrattat med dem innan hon åter vände sig till sina böcker. De hade himlat med ögonen och riktat blicken mot en av tvillingarnas nya spratt som kommit med uggla samma dag då de hört en duns bakom sig. Hermione hade fallit ihop på golvet och vaknade inte. Harry och Ron hade sprungit iväg till sjukhusflygeln med henne och Ginny hade sprungit i förväg för att varna Madame Pomfrey. De hade inte lyckats väcka henne själva, trots allt de fått lära sig och hade fått panik. Ett svagt minne kom till liv för Ginny och hon vände blicken mot Draco.  
'Det var du.' Han såg förvirrat på henne.  
'Det var jag som vaddå?' Han hejdade sig.  
'Nej nej nej! Om ni tror att det var mitt fel att hon svimmade, eller att jag har minsta lilla att göra med det, då tror ni fel!' Ginny skrattade.  
'Nej, inte alls! Det var du som hejdade mig i korridoren! Du kom gående runt hörnet, och jag sprang in i dig så du blev tvungen att ge dig av till sjukhusflygeln du också...' Jag såg förvånat ner på Draco. Eftersom jag varit medvetslös hela tiden hade jag inte vetat om någonting av det här. Han nickade sakta och såg sedan upp på mig.  
'Men så fortsätt då! Det tar inte slut där, för du har inte förklarat någonting än!' Jag skrattade. Ingenting verkade kunna få honom att tänka på något annat när han väl bestämt sig för att han ville något.  
'Okej, iallafall, när jag vaknade upp i sjukhusflygeln mycket senare den kvällen var det helt svart. Jag blev förvånad, jag hade ju förväntat mig att mian böcker skulle finnas där, och hade absolut inget minne efter det att jag vänt mig tillbaka mot mina böcker efter att ha pratat med dessa tre. Då jag såg mig omkring upptäckte jag att jag var i sjukhusflygeln, och jag satte mig upp bara för att upptäcka en skärande smärta i sidan. Madame Pomfrey var genast framme vid mig, och hon tvingade i mig någon vätska, och hon var inte precis snäll mot mig. Just nu minns jag inte ens vad hon sade, men jag minns att jag vred på huvudet då jag druckit upp, för att komma undan den hemska smaken, och fick syn på det hemskaste av hemskheter.' Jag log snett mot ´plågan´ i fråga, och han såg trumpet på mig, och vi brast alla i skratt.  
'Iallafall, när Madame Pomfrey gått lade jag mig ner för att sova igen, bara för att få frågan om vad sjutton jag gjorde där, och det var mitt fel att **_Han_** hamnat där överhuvudtaget. Allt var mitt fel. Men då jag frågade honom vad sjutton han snackade om svarade han inte och lade sig ner med ryggen mot mig. **_Det_** gjorde mig arg. Vad hade jag gjort honom?! Så jag väntade tills jag trodde att han somnat, och smög mig sedan ur sängen. När jag kom fram till sängen där han sov skrattade jag till. Självklart sov han inte i en sjukhus pyjamas, utan i en egen som förmodligen blivit hämtad från hans sovsal. Den såg nämligen skräddarsydd ut.' Han fnyste åt mig.  
'Det är väl klart att den var skräddarsydd, vad tror du om mig egentligen?' Vi brast i skratt, vi verkade skratta väldigt mycket just idag, så jag log bara mot honom innan jag fortsatte.  
'Iallafall! Jag måste erkänna att det var något hos honom som fick mig att vilja veta mer. Han var ju alltid så kall och faktiskt elak mot oss, så jag bestämde mig för att ta reda på några saker. Många brukar ju prata i sömnen, och jag hade tur. Det gjorde han också, just den natten. Han verkade rädd, någonting verkade skrämma honom, och helt plötsligt sköt han ut med armen, den missade mig grovt, men det som fick mig att stirra var det att på hans mage fanns det ett långt ärr. Det verkade inte ha läkt som det skulle, och jag ville hjälpa honom. Nog för att han var elak, men ärret skulle kunna ställa till med mycket senare. Jag hämtade en burk med en slags salva i, och lade lite över ärret...' Rösten dog bort, jag ville verkligen inte fortsätta här. Jag harklade mig.  
'Jaa, det fick mig att inse att han var mänsklig, och att något störde honom, jag ville hjälpa honom. Det var inte mitt fel att det gick som det gick sen.' Dom skrattade åt mig och Draco log illmarigt upp mot mig.  
'Jag sade ju att du inte kunde motstå mig!' Jag fnös och slog honom lätt på armen som låg närmast.  
'Aje! Det gjorde ju ont!' Jag kunde inte låta bli att retas med honom.  
'Nee, gjorde det ont, lilla putte nuttig...' Sade jag med barnslig röst och han for upp, men Harry kunde inte sluta skratta då han väl kommit igång, och han kippade efter andan då han påminde Draco om sitt löfte. Det fick honom att lugna ner sig, och han lade sig trumpet ner igen, medans vi andra såg på honom och väntade på det han skulle säga.  
'Okej, så här är det. Min far är inte precis den hjärtligaste människan på jorden om man säger så, och det har ni säkert märkt. Han har hela tiden sedan jag var liten sagt till mig att mugglare, och mugglarfödda är ingenting att ha, inte ens som tjänare. Halvblod så att säga kunde väl gå an i nödfall, men det var renblodiga trollkarlar och häxor som jag skulle hålla mig till. Han fostrade mig till sin egen avbild, och även om jag sakta förändrades, så fruktade jag honom, och gör det än. Man ska inte räkna bort min far i första taget, tro mig. Jag har alltid fått höra att jag måste vara bäst i alla ämnen, så jag försökte, det gjorde jag verkligen, men det fanns alltid en person som slog mig. Hermione Granger. Min far var rasande varje år då jag kom hem. Kunde jag inte ens slå en mugglarfödd?' Han skakade sorgset på huvudet.  
'Inte ens i Quidditch hade jag en chans. Iallafall inte mot den berömde, fantastiske, Harry Potter.' Harry rodnade då han sade det.  
'Men jag ville aldrig...' Draco klippte effektivt av honom.  
'Jag vet, men det var ett svidande nederlag varje gång. Min far avskydde det faktum att jag inte levde upp till de förväntningar han hade på mig, och det skrämde mig. Var jag inte en avbild av min far? Men då till själva frågan då. På alla hjärtans dag ville jag både göra som min far hade lärt mig, -att mugglarfödda var något avskyvärt, och jag borde inte umgås med dem, men samtidigt ville jag träffa henne. Jag hade, som ni förmodligen märkt väldigt väl, sagt till Hermione att vi inte kunde vara tillsammans, och hon sade, om jag minns rätt, - 'Vad vet du om det? Du gör bara vad som är bäst för dig!' Eller någonting liknande det. Jag förtjänade det, men det var så konstigt. Jag sade till henne att vi inte kunde vara tillsammans, men det var jag som inte kunde låta henne vara ifred. Jag var tvungen att vara nära henne hela tiden. Men så på balen insåg jag att om jag inte kunde få vara med henne så ville jag iallafall säga farväl. Det var vad det hela var om, men... Uppenbarligen så gick det hela **_inte_** som jag ville...' Han log snett, och lekte med en lock av mitt hår som lagt sig mot hans arm. Jag sade ingenting. Jag hade aldrig vetat, men jag insåg att jag hade gjort rätt. Hans far älskade honom inte, och hans mor älskade honom, av plikt. Det var inte riktig kärlek. Han hade aldrig fått uppleva det, förrens nu. En våg av värme drog genom mig och jag log sorgset ner mot honom, fast besluten att inte låta honom se tårarna i mina ögon, men ganska mycket förgäves. Han såg dem, och satte sig upp och lade armen om mina axlar. Han lutade sig fram och viskade tyst i mitt öra.  
'Det är okej. Det är okej, jag har ju dig nu.' Jag nickade sakta och såg tyst på alla i rummet. Plötsligt reste Harry på sig och såg på klockan.  
'Oj då. Det börjar bli sent. Det är kanske bäst att vi drar oss tillbaka till våra sällskapsrum allihop?' Han såg tvekande på alla, och vi nickade. Det var nog dags för det. Sakta försvann vi ut ur rummet, men Draco hejdade mig. Harry och de andra gick sakta bortåt i korridoren och stannade vid ett hörn och väntade på mig.  
'Hermione, jag... Min far skickade mig det här tidigare idag...' Han sträckte fram ett brev till mig och jag tog det med darrande händer.  
'Men hur...?' Han ryckte på axlarna.  
'Jag vet inte. Han skickade det väl till någon annan innan jag fick det. Det låg på min säng tidigare idag.' Jag såg upp på honom.  
'Ska du läsa det?' Han såg rakt ner i mina ögon, och jag kände ilningar längs med ryggraden.  
'Jag vet inte. Jag har inte läst det än, jag ville... Vänta på dig...' Hans ord värmde och jag nickade.  
'Okej, tillsammans.' Han nickade och tillsammans öppnade vi sigillet till brevet och tog ut pergamentet. Det var då allt började snurra och jag kände ett ryck bakom naveln.  
  
'Hermione!' Harry, Ron och Ginny såg förskräckt på varandra, innan de vände blicken mot platsen där Hermione och Draco stått, bara sekunder tidigare. Harry tog kommandot.  
'Ron, spring till Dumbledroes kontor och ta med honom hit, Ginny, du hämtar resten av lärarna. Det är något som är fel här, -väldigt, väldigt fel...' Ron och Ginny nickade innan de sprang iväg och lämnade Harry ensam kvar.  
'Åh Hermione, vad är det som händer? Var är ni?'


	10. Sista Kapitlet och Epilog

'Hermione?' Min röst var torr och den bröts mitt i. Vart var hon, jag kunde inte se henne någonstans. Jag tog ett rosslande andetag och öppnade ögonen. Jag mindes inte så mycket efter det att vi öppnat kuvertet och brevet landat i våra händer. Brevet jaa... Det måste ha varit en flyttnyckel... Jag rörde på mig och stönade omedebart till. Jag var lite öm efter fallet. Jag brukade aldrig falla när jag reste med en flyttnyckel, men den här gången var jag inte precis beredd. När jag öppnade ögonen var det väldigt mörkt, och jag skrek till.  
'Draco?!' Hermiones röst hördes någonstans ifrån, hon var i närheten och i nästa sekund lystes mitt ansikte upp av ett starkt ljus.  
'Hermione!' Hon kastade sig in i mina armar och höll mig hårt.  
'Draco! Skräm mig aldrig sådär igen! Aldrig! Vet du hur rädd jag blev?' Jag skakade på huvudet.  
'Förlåt, men det var inte mitt fel. Jag skickade oss inte hit.' Hon skakade på huvudet.  
'Jag menar inte det dummer! Du skrek, och skrämde mig halvt till döds!' Jag skämdes.  
'Förlåt. Det var bara...' Jag famlade efter ord. Just nu verkade det väldigt futtigt det faktum att jag trodde att jag blivit blind, då vi var någonstans ute i ingenstans. Jag suckade. Lika bra att erkänna allt.  
'Jag trodde jag blivit blind.'Hon drog sig tillbaka en bit och såg tyst på mig. Sedan nickade hon innan hon kramade om mig hårt igen.  
'Såå, ryktena var alltså sanna. Du gör mig besviken Draco. Väldigt besviken. Har vi inte lärt dig någonting? Du har alltid varit en besvikelse, det visste vi om, men jag trodde det skulle förändras. Du är sjutton år gammal Draco, och när du slutat skolan ska du bli som mig. En av Mästarens närmaste.' Jag skakade ilsket på huvudet och sköt undan Hermione så hon var bredvid mig innan jag reste mig upp.  
'Nej far.' Både Hermione och min far vred på huvudena för att se på mig.  
'Vad sade du?' Fars röst var lugn, men kallare än is, och det var aldrig ett bra tecken.  
'Jag sade nej far. Jag vill inte ingå i hans tjänst som du säger. Far, lyssna på mig. Ja, ryktena stämmer. Men, måste det vara så dåligt? Far...' Min far avbröt mig.  
'Draco! Nu ska du lyssna på mig. Kom hit.' Jag såg ångerfyllt på Hermione innan jag tog ett steg mot min far och lade märke till den förtvivlade blicken i hennes ögon. Mitt hjärta värkte. När jag till fullo stod bredvid min far hånlog han mot Hermione och hon såg snabbt ner i marken.  
'Draco. Vet du vad...' Han blev avbruten av att något flög förbi i hög hastighet och han såg ilsket på den flygande saken.  
'Idiotiska krugglor. Kan aldrig hålla sig borta från någonting sådant här...' Mitt hjärta sjönk som en sten i bröstet. Krugglor var olycksbådande fåglar som bara kom fram när någon hade något ont i sinnet. Min far hade inte precis fått ut oss hit enbart för att prata verkade det som.  
'Synd egentligen att **_hon_** kom med hit. Jag hade nästan ränkat med att bara du skulle komma, men men... Det här är nästan bättre. Nu kan du inte varna henne.' Han rikade trollstaven mot henne. Någonting i min hjärna reagerade på själva rörelsen, men ändå så stod jag stumt bredvid min far och såg bort mot Hermione. Hon hade tårar i ögonen, men visade ingen rädsla. Hela situationen var absurd. Vad gjorde jag härborta med min far, då allt han ville av mig var att jag skulle sluta mig till Voldemort och hjälpa honom i hans kamp att ta över världen. Han såg mig som en marionett docka som gjorde precis som han ville, för det var han som höll i trådarna, men gissa vad far, du har precis slagit knut på trådarna. Nu är det jag som bestämmer, och jag lyder inte dig. Jag tog det första steget mot Hermione, och upptäckte till min stora förvåning att jag darrade. Jag snarare anade än såg eller hörde att min far började uttala en trollformel.  
'Filiche Sakrikum!' Det tog min hjärna någon hundradels sekund att inse vad min far just sagt. Trollformeln skulle döda Hermione om den träffade henne, och jag insåg att jag inte kunde leva utan just det. Jag kunde leva utan vad som helst, men inte utan henne. Jag kastade mig framför Hermione, och kände hur trollformeln träffade mig istället. Min far flämtade till bakom mig, och jag kände hur smärtan spred sig genom kroppen på mig. Hermione hade rest på sig då jag gått fram till min far, men nu sjönk hon ner på marken bredvid mig och såg chockat på mig. Jag kände mig orolig för att min far skulle attackera henne medans hon satt bredvid mig, men insåg snabbt att han inte skulle göra det. Han kunde inte.  
Jag trotsade smärtan och kämpade för att sätta mig upp och Hermione tog snabbt tag om mina axlar för att hålla mig uppe. Jag blinkade till några gånger och föll emot henne, där hon tog emot mig och bara höll om mig. Minnen blixtrade förbi mina ögonlock, minnen från min allra tidigaste barndom, fram till minnen från idag, men alla minnen ledde fram till det här, alla minnen ledde fram till det här ögonblicket. Alla minnen ledde fram till henne. Jag flämtade till.  
'Min... Min far...' Flämtade jag fram och såg upp på henne. Hon skakade på huvudet. Jag vred på mig tills jag kunde se platsen där min far stått, men han stod inte där längre. Han låg ner på marken, alldeles stilla. Han var död.  
'Hermione...' Jag stönade till. Det gjorde så... Ont!  
'Draco!' Hon lät panikslagen. Jag kan inte riktigt klandra henne. Hon vet inte vad den här trollformeln gör mot någon. Jag kan känna hur smärtan stegrar sig, och verkar finnas överallt och ingenstans på en och samma gång, och jag vet att jag inte har mycket tid kvar. Jag ska trotsa smärtan. Jag andas djupt innan jag höjer blicken och ser in i hennes ögon. I hennes ögon finns allt som jag någonsin kunnat drömma om. Hon litar på mig, inser jag plötsligt, och jag känner mig som en skurk. Hon litar på mig och älskar mig.  
'Hermione. Jag, jag måste få säga...' Hon avbryter mig.  
'Ssch, Draco. Harry och de andra såg oss försvinna. De kommer hitta oss, ta det lugnt. Prata inte. Det gör bara ondare. Ligg still.' Jag skakar häftigt på huvudet.  
'Nej, du förstår inte! Trollformeln kommer ta livet av mig! Det har redan börjat! Den dödade min far, för att den inte kan användas mot någon med samma blod. Han ville döda dig, men jag kom i vägen och därför dog han! Hermione! Snälla, lyssna på mig.' Hon nickar, med misstro i blicken.  
'Hermione, Filiche Sakrikum är en trollformel som liknar Avada Kedavra. Den dödar, men inte omedelbart, och den utsätter offret för en ohygglig smärta intill döden. Men, den kan inte användas mot någon av samma kött och blod så att säga. Inte utan att slå tillbaka på den som kastar trollformeln. Min far skulle döda dig, men han ville att du skulle lida. Att bara se dig dö, utan att riktigt förstå vad som hänt, var inte tillräckligt. Han ville att du skulle lida innan du dog. Men det gick fel då jag kom ivägen. Jag kommer dö...' Återigen avbröt hon mig.  
'Nej! Lyssna på mig Draco. Du kommer inte dö. Du kommer leva, snart kommer de, och vi kommer fixa det här. Du... Du får inte dö!Jag klarar mig inte utan dig... ' Hon snyftade till, och jag ville trösta henne, men jag var inte klar än.  
'Hermione... Jag kommer dö. Det finns ingenting som kan hejda de här förtrollningen. Jag kommer dö, men jag vill hinna säga... Hermione, jag... Jag önskar att jag sagt det tidigare, och allra helst insett det tidigare, då jag kunde gjort något åt det, istället för nu, men... Jag älskar dig Hermione. Jag älskar dig...' Hon såg på mig med stora ögon, och tårarna rann nu nerför kinderna på henne då hon verkade ha insett vad den hör förbannelsen egentligen betydde.  
'Jag... Jag älskar dig också Draco. Det vet du att jag gör, det vet du.' Andan verkade ha fastnat i halsen på henne, och hon grät så mycket att hon hade svårt att andas. Jag insåg att hon verkligen älskade mig, jag menar **_Verkligen_** älskade mig. Och det var mitt fel att jag inte tagit tillvara på det hela.  
'Jag kommer alltid älska dig ´Mione. Alltid.' Viskade jag och kände hur livet sjönk undan och allt blev svart.

Epilog  
  
Draco:  
Jag gick tyst omkring och försökte få kontakt med dem, med henne, men det gick inte. Jag ställde mig framför henne i hennes uppehållsrum efter att ha slunkit in med en av eleverna, men hon såg mig inte. Hon satt i en fotölj och såg tomt framför sig, hennes ansiktsuttryck var alldeles tomt, men så helt plötsligt ändrades något. Bara minsta lilla. En liten förändring i hennes ögon, men det räckte tydligen. Stora tårar började rulla nerför hennes kinder, och hon började snyfta högt. Det skar som knivar i hjärtat på mig då jag såg henne så, och jag ville bara hålla om henne. Jag tog ett steg framåt för att göra just det, men Ron skyndade sig mot henne från andra sidan rummet, och han fick upp henne på fötter och höll bara om henne. Precis så som jag ville göra. Jag tog ett steg framåt för att ta tag i hans axel och rycka bort honom och ställa mig där han stod just nu och hålla om henne, men då jag lade handen på hans axel gick den rakt igenom, och jag drog snabbt tillbaka handen med ett skrämt, förvirrat och förundrat ansiktsuttryck. Snart kom allt över mig, och jag mindes vad som hänt. Ilskan kom över mig, och jag blev riktigt arg. Inte bara på min far, utan även på mig själv för att jag låtit det hela hända. Jag ville ju vara där för henne, men just nu så kunde jag inte det. Och det var bara mitt fel! Ett mjukt ljussken bakom mig fick min uppmärksamhet, även om jag aldrig vände mig bort från Hermione, jag kunde inte.  
'Det är dags Draco, du måste gå nu.' Jag ryckte till.  
'Jag är död, är jag inte?' Inget svar, men jag visste redan svaret, även om det gjorde mig så arg.  
'Hur kunde jag vara så dum?! Hur kunde detta hända? Jag ville aldrig detta för henne då jag fick tillbaka henne, det var därför jag lämnade henne! För att hon skulle vara säker! Men jag kunde inte låta henne vara, jag upptäckte att hela min värld, var just det. Hon var hela min värld...' Min röst dog bort, och jag vände mig för första gången om och såg på personen som tilltalat mig.  
'Du?! Hur vågar du??' Jag var så arg just då, och sen blev allt bara värre.  
'Jag är ledsen Draco. Jag medger att jag aldrig varit smart eller vidare öppen när det gällde mugglare, eller mugglarfödda. Och jag uppfostrade dig efter hur jag varit. Jag ser nu att det var fel, jag ser det nu då... -Då jag ser hur du ser på henne. Jag är verkligen ledsen för vad jag gjort Draco, och det gör mig än mer sorgsen att jag måste säga detta, men vi måste gå.' Jag vände mig om och såg på min far.  
'Tror du verkligen att jag tänker gå? Med dig dessutom? Jag kan stanna här, jag kan bli ett spöke. Då kan jag alltid vara med henne, jag kan bli ett spöke, och då kan jag alltid finnas där...' Jag visste hur det hela lät. Lamt, sorgset och envist. Jag ville verkligen vara där för henne, men redan då jag sade det visste jag att det var en dålig ide. Om jag stannade skulle jag bli tvungen att se henne försvinna från Hogwarts, träffa någon annan och skaffa en familj. Och då hon sedan dog skulle hon försvinna vidare, och lämna mig ensam kvar. Tanken gjorde mig inte så lite sorgsen, och jag suckade djupt innan jag vände mig mot min far.  
'Hon kommer inte glömma dig, vad du än tror. Vad du än tror så älskar hon dig, och hon har något som kommer påminna henne om dig varje dag.' Han måste sett min frågande min, för han log kort mot mig, innan han fick ett sorgset uttryck i ansiktet.  
'Jag önskar att jag inte varit så trångsynt och istället lärt känna henne. Hon må vara mugglarfödd, men du kunde inte gjort bättre än henne. Hon fick dig att inse att ditt livs värderingar var fel, och hon fick även mig att inse det, även om det då var försent. Kom nu Draco. Vi måste gå, men... Gå, gå och säg farväl till henne. Hon kan inte se dig, men hon kan känna din närvaro, och hon kommer alltid att minnas detta, men som en dröm.' Utan att jag märkt det hade det blivit mörkt och ingen var nere i uppehållsrummet.  
  
Jag tog mig fort upp till hennes sovsal och satte mig ned vid hennes sida.  
'Hermione, du kan aldrig ana hur mycket jag saknar dig just nu, hur jag saknar att se dig skratta och le mot mig, dina kommentarer...' Jag skrattade tyst.  
'Jag saknar din närhet, herregud, -jag saknar till och med våra bråk. Då fanns jag iallafall i ditt liv, men tyvärr inte längre. Jag måste gå, men det visste du väl redan? Hermione, låt inte detta ta överhanden. Jag är kanske borta, och vi kommer kanske inte ses på en väldigt lång tid, men jag kommer alltid att finnas här. I ditt hjärta,' Jag rörde lätt vid huden över hennes hjärta, och såg hur hon rörde lätt på sig.   
'och i dina minnen. Så länge jag finns där, så är jag aldrig riktigt borta, och jag kommer att tänka på dig varje dag tills vi ses igen. ´Mione, var inte arg på min far. han gjorde fel, men han var trots allt mänslig, och jag har ne känsla av att ni en vacker dag kanske kommer att komma överrens. Snälla, någon dag kanske du kan finna i ditt hjärta att du kan förlåta honom för allt som hänt. Jag har gjort det, och jag hoppas du också kan göra det... Någon dag. Jag sade det aldrig till dig, och när jag väl sade det så var det försent. Jag var en idiot och jag var feg, och ville inte tro att det kunde vara sant, vad som just då skedde. Men det var sant. Det var sant... Jag ångrar nu att jag aldrig sade det till dig. Kunde jag gå bakåt i tiden så skulle jag det, bara så att jag kunde säga det till dig varje dag. Men då jag inte kan gå bakåt i tiden så säger jag det till dig nu. Jag älskar dig ´Mione, och jag kommer alltid älska dig. Jag ångrar absolut ingenting av det som hände mellan oss, ingenting förutom det faktum att jag inte insett detta tidigare, för hade jag det, då skulle jag aldrig låtit dig gå. Jag måste gå nu, men jag lovar att vi kommer ses igen, jag kan inte tillåta något annat. Jag älskar dig.' Jag viskade det sista, och lutade mig fram för att kyssa hennes läppar en sista gång. Hon måste hört mig, för en tår rullade sakta nerför hennes kind. Jag reste mig sakta från hennes säng och vände mig mot min far. Han hade inte sagt någonting under tiden jag talat till Hermione, och det hade förvånat mig, men detta förvånade mig än mer. Min far grät. För första gången på sjutton år så grät min far, kanske mer än sjutton år. Jag rynkade lätt på pannan och gick mot min far.  
'Far? Vad är fel?' Han torkade inte bort tårarna och verkade inte heller skämmas över dem.  
'Ingenting är fel Draco. Jag tror dock att mitt fel var att tro att man aldrig kunde älska en mugglarfödd. Jag trodde inte ens att du älskade henne, men du har precis bevisat motsatsen. Jag är ledsen för allt Draco, det är jag verkligen, och jag önskar att jag kunde göra allt ogjort. Om jag kunde skulle jag precis som du, vilja gå bakåt i tiden och ändra allt, men jag kan inte, även om jag skulle vilja. Och detta smärtar mig, men vi måste gå...' Han verkade uppriktigt sorgsen, och jag nickade.  
'Jag vet far. Jag vet, men... Jag är glad att jag iallafall fick en chans att säga farväl.' En tanke slog mig plötsligt.  
'Far...' Han såg på mig medans vi gick nerför trapporna.  
'Jaa?'  
'Du sade att Hermione har något som kommer påminna henne om mig varje dag... Du kan inte mena...' Min far svarade inte, utan tog bara min hand och ledde mig mot den väg som skulle föra mig över till den andra sidan, där jag skulle vänta på henne tills dess att hon skulle komma. Och jag visste att hon skulle komma, förr eller senare, och nu lättade trycket över hjärtat för mig. Hon skulle bli påmind om mig varje dag, och hon skulle för alltid minnas mig och älska mig, så som jag skulle minnas och älska henne.  
'Far,' Jag vände mig mot honom där vi gick, ljuset nu allt närmare, och han såg förvånat på mig.  
'Ja Draco?'  
'Jag är inte arg på dig. Även om jag gärna skulle vilja finnas där för henne nu, så är jag inte arg. Jag tror inte heller att hon är så arg. Hon är ledsen just nu, men hon kommer över det. Hon är inte arg skulle jag tro, och hon kommer förlåta dig.' Han gav mig ett litet leende och vi var tillslut framme och tog det där sista steget ut och in i ljuset.  
  
Hermiones synpunkt:  
  
Draco hade kämpat mot sin far, allt för att han älskat Hermione och blivit vän med Harry och hans vänner. Han hade gått emot sin far, och för det så hade han blivit straffad. De hade kämpat mot varandra, och Draco hade vägrat använda de förbannelser som hans far lärt honom när han ville att Draco skulle bli en av dem. En dödsätare. För det så fanns han inte längre. Han hade dött, kämpandes för det han trodde på. Sin kärlek till Hermione, och sin vänskap med Harry, Ron och de andra. Han hade gått i Slytherin, men ingen säger att allt finns till för att aldrig förändras. Allt går inte i samma spår, Draco bevisade det för alla. Han hade blivit kär i en Gryffindorare och därmed brutit alla de oskrivna lagar mellan de båda elevhemmen. I och med att Hermione besvarade hans kärlek så raserades alla murar, och alla hårda ord försvann. Han dog för det han trodde på. Att ingenting varar för evigt, ingenting utom kärlek och vänskap. Hermione låg på sin säng i Gryffindortornet, och tårar rann längs med hennes kinder. Ingen kunde få henne att förstå varför han dött. Hon gick på med att om han inte hade kämpat mot sin far, om han istället hade lämnat henne så hade han fortfarande varit i livet. Harry var orolig för henne och Ron likaså. Men, det var Harry som förstod vad hon gick igenom och det var därför han som pratade med henne.  
  
'Hermione? Det är Harry...' Han satte sig ned bredvid henne på sängen och började prata.  
'Du, Draco hade blivit arg om han sett vad du gör eller om han hört vad du säger nu. Han skulle hellre dö än att lämna dig. Han dog för den kärlek som han trodde på, den kärlek som ni delade. Den dör inte, aldrig. Den finns där för alltid. Han var hemsk förut, men han älskade dig verkligen, och han förändrades. Jag vet vad du går igenom. Jag har gått igenom samma sak. Alltför många gånger. Många har dött på grund av dem, men han var den som du blev förkrossad över. Tro mig. Han är inte borta. Så länge du minns honom, så länge du älskar honom så finns han i ditt hjärta, och där kommer han för alltid att stanna.' Han reste sig lånsamt upp och beredde sig för att lämna rummet då Hermiones röst nådde honom.  
'Du kanske har rätt, men just nu känns det så svårt. Allt känns så svårt då jag vet att han är borta. En del av mig tror att om jag gick upp nu och försvann ner till Stora salen för middagen så skulle han sitta där och le mot oss då vi kom in, trots att en del av mig vet att han är död, och att han aldrig kommer tillbaka. Men det är så svårt att acceptera. Jag vill ha honom här! Här hos oss, hos mig! Varför Harry? Varför?' Hon brast i gråt igen och Harry satte sig försiktigt ner bredvid henne och höll om henne. Han visste inte riktigt hur han skulle besvara hennes fråga, men han visste att hon behövde ett svar på den frågan, annars skulle hon aldrig kunna gå vidare.  
'Jag vet inte ´Mione, -jag vet faktiskt inte. Vi kan bara gissa varför, men jag har en känsla av att det var för att han ville ställa allt till rätta.' Hon såg förvirrat upp på honom, och han log då hon upptäckte att hans skjorta blivit någolunda blöt av hennes tårar, men han fortsatte.  
'Jag tror att han och hans far hade en hel del att reda ut, och att för att kunna göra det, så behövde han fixa allt här. Det var inte meningen att han skulle dö, varken han eller hans far, men de gjorde det, och jag tror att de just nu håller på att reda ut alltihop. Jag vet inte hur det går, och jag vet inte hur lång tid det kommer att ta, men de kommer att reda ut alltihopa, och då de är klara... Jaa, då kommer de vara som far och son igen, men på ett mycket, mycket bättre sätt.' Han tystnade och såg på henne. Hon svarade inte, utan såg bara tyst framför sig medans hon fortfarande höll om honom. Han reste sig upp för att gå, men hon tog ett hårdare tag om honom och han slappnade av igen.  
'Jag tror att du kanske har rätt Harry, eller... -Jag vill tro det, men samtidigt så är det så svårt för mig att kunna förlåta honom. Han dödade sin egen son, och jag kan inte förstå hur någon kan göra så, det spelar ingen roll hur dåligt förhållande man har till varandra. Jag kan inte förstå det men...' Hennes röst dog återigen bort, och hon såg fundersamt på honom.  
'Harry...' Hon tvekade.  
'-Harry... Tror du att det är möjligt att man kan stanna kvar ett tag efter att man dött, för att hålla koll på någon menar jag?' Han såg konstigt på henne.  
'Vad menar du Herm?' Hon tvekade och tog sedan ett djupt andetag.  
'Joo, jag menar, inte stannar kvar som ett spöke, utan bara stannar kvar en liten stund. Som för att säga farväl...' Harry såg konstigt på henne, han visste att hon var ledsen och så, men det här?? Hade hon blivit galen?  
'Vad menar du Hermione? Vad har hänt nu?' Hon vände blicken uppåt och såg stadigt på henne. Ögonen var nu torra, och hon verkade tveka till om hon skulle säga något mer.  
'Joo, jag tror att... -Jag tror att Draco kom till mig härom natten och sade farväl. Du vet, den där natten då jag bröt ihop i uppehålls rummet? Då Ron dök upp och tröstade mig? Joo, han sade så mycket, och sen bad han mig att inte hata Lucius. Att det han gjort visserligen var fel, men att han hoppades att jag en dag skulle kunna förlåta honom för allt han gjort. Ååh Harry. Tycker du jag ska göra det? Jag vet inte om jag kan...' Harry stirrade på henne med uppspärrade ögon. Om Draco verkligen kommit för att säga farväl, då kanske Hermione skulle bli bättre, och det var det som de hoppades på. Men ändå. Det hela verkade så otroligt. Men samtidigt, så var det hela så konstigt och galet att det faktiskt skulle kunna vara sant.  
'Jag vet inte ´Mione... Det är helt upp till dig, men jag tror att du, vare sig du vill det eller ej, tillslut kommer att förlåta honom. För att du är inte en sådan människa som hatar genom hela livet. Det skulle väl vara Voldemort då, men lita på mig. Om några år kommer du att komma med någon förklaring om varför han blev ond, och säga att du tycker synd om honom. ´Mione... Jag vet att du absolut inte vill höra det här just nu, men snälla... Kom ner och var med oss. Han skulle inte vilja se dig såhär. Det vet jag, och jag tror du vet det du också. Vi finns därnere då du väl bestämmer dig för att komma ner.' Han reste sig upp och gick mot dörren. Då han kom fram lade han handen på dörrhantaget och vände sig mot henne.  
'Vi älskar dig ´Mione, och vi saknar dig. Glöm inte bort oss för att han försvunnit. Låt oss inte förlora dig också...' Med de orden öppnade han dörren och försvann ner, medans Hermione låg kvar på sängen med tårar i ögonen medans hon tänkte igenom allt som hänt under det gågna året. Hur allt börjat, hur allt slutat, och allt som hänt däremellan.  
  
Hermione lämnade inte sin säng på flera dagar, men när hon tillslut gjorde det så verkade det som om en liten bit av hennes hjärta hade läkt.  
'Hej killar. Jag är ledsen för allt som jag gjort, och för allt som hänt, men jag vill att ni ska veta det här. Mitt hjärta kommer aldrig läka helt, men en liten del kommer göra det, och alla minnen som vi fick tillsammmans kommer jag att spara. Någon gång kommer jag kanske att kunna förlåta, men inte just nu. Just nu så vill jag bara klara av det sista för att sedan åka hem.' Harry och Ron nickade. De kunde se att hennes ögon var rödgråtna, och hon verkade så liten, och sorgsen, men hon var bestämd och när deras sista examensprov äntligen var slut så suckade hon. Hon kunde inte få tillbaka Draco, men hon kunde vårda hans minne, och hon kunde för alltid älska honom. Avslutnings festen var inte lika livlig som vanligt, och det hängde än en gång svarta skynken på väggarna. Det var ett sista minne av Draco Malfoy. Ingen av de tre kunde sedan minnas mycket av avslutnings festen. Gryffindor hade vunnit elevhems pokalen till deras lycka, men sorgen stannade ändå kvar. På tåget hem så satt Hermione alldeles tyst, och hon pratade inte så mycket med de andra. Draco´s sista ord stannade kvar i hennes medvetande.  
'Du förstår inte! Trollformeln kommer ta livet av mig! Det har redan börjat! Den dödade min far, för att den inte kan användas mot någon med samma blod. Han ville döda dig, men jag kom i vägen och därför dog han! Hermione! Snälla, lyssna på mig.' Hon nickar, med misstro i blicken.  
'Hermione, Filiche Sakrikum är en trollformel som liknar Avada Kedavra. Den dödar, men inte omedelbart, och den utsätter offret för en ohygglig smärta intill döden. Men, den kan inte användas mot någon av samma kött och blod så att säga. Inte utan att slå tillbaka på den som kastar trollformeln. Min far skulle döda dig, men han ville att du skulle lida. Att bara se dig dö, utan att riktigt förstå vad som hänt, var inte tillräckligt. Han ville att du skulle lida innan du dog. Men det gick fel då jag kom ivägen. Jag kommer dö...'   
'Draco, Nej! Du kommer inte dö! Du kommer att klara dig, och vi kommer att vara tillsammans för alltid! Dö inte! Jag klarar mig inte utan dig... Jag älskar dig!'  
'Hermione... Jag kommer dö. Det finns ingenting som kan hejda de här förtrollningen. Jag kommer dö, men jag vill hinna säga... Hermione, jag... Jag önskar att jag sagt det tidigare, och allra helst insett det tidigare, då jag kunde gjort något åt det, istället för nu, men... Jag älskar dig Hermione. Jag älskar dig...' Hon hade hans huvud i sitt knä och när hon kände hur hela hans kropp blev aldeles slapp, så skrek hon ut sin smärta i natten. Helt plötsligt ryckte hon till. Hon satt fortfarande på tåget, Harry och Ron var med henne, och hon förstod att hon precis åter upplevt det hela igen. Ingen av dem sade någonting på resten av resan hem. När hon steg av tåget för sista gången i sitt liv, så visste hon att hon sade farväl till en del av hennes liv. En del som aldrig skulle komma igen. Hon stannade upp och vände sig mot platsen där hon visste att Hogwarts låg. Hon lade frånvarande och omedvetet handen på magen och sade lågt:  
'Ni kunde inte skydda honom, och inte heller jag... Jag kommer aldrig att glömma honom, och jag kommer aldrig heller att förlåta.' Hon vände sig mot de andra och gick ut från Perrong nio och trekvart och visste att hon aldrig skulle komma dit igen, hon skulle aldrig se Hogwarts igen heller.


End file.
